Enemigos naturales, amor imposible
by IzZy-dE-bLaCk
Summary: ella una licantropo, el un apuesto vampiro... que pasa cuando siendo enemigos por naturaleza se enamoran perdidamente el uno del otro? y mas aun cuando se tienen que odiar por los sucesos del pasado...
1. Prologo

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

**Prologo**

_-Apestoso vampiro ¡aléjate de mi!-_ nada de lo que pensaba era suficiente para alejarlo de mi.

Por alguna extraña razón, él solo podía leer mis pensamientos cuando yo era una licántropo, pero al transformarme de nuevo en humana no lo podía hacer.

-¿Por qué? No me digas que no te gusta esto, porque a mi me parece lo contrario- su ego estaba demasiado inflado, ahora creía que yo quería estar cerca de él.

_-¡te odio! No quiero que estés cerca, eres un vampiro-_ sus facciones cambiaron al recordarle lo que en realidad era. Se había tragado todo su ego.

-Bien, como veo que del modo amable no respondes, lo hare del modo agresivo- se posiciono para atacarme y me enseño sus afilados colmillos.

Yo imite su posición y gruñí, esto seria demasiado emocionante; la adrenalina corría por mis venas y yo me sentía mas que extasiada por la carga de corriente eléctrica que recorría mi cuerpo.

_-estoy lista, vamos. Te daré la oportunidad para atacar primero-_

-no, primero las damas. ¿O es que tienes miedo de perder?- me había retado y yo no perdería la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, después de todo él tendrá la culpa si muere…

Mis patas traseras se preparaban para atacar, estaba agarrando el impulso necesario para ser demasiado rápida para él; pero mis oídos se encontraron con unos ruidos de pisadas, así que me detuve a escuchar.

En un minuto me encontraba rodeada de más vampiros que apestaban y hacían que mi nariz ardiera como si tuviera acido en ella.

Gruñí -_esto va a estar muy bueno- _me reí internamente.

**Hola chikas!**

**Lo siento si las deje pikadas pro es un adelanto muy peke.**

**Spero les guste y déjenme reviews si les pareció interesante.**

**Hasta luego!**

**Las kiero corazones!**

"**ustedes son mis inspiración para continuar escribiendo, mis pequeñas lectoras"**

**Biie n_n**


	2. Un dia normal en mi vida

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 1:**** Un día normal en mi vida**

**Bella POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero mi vida es algo complicada de explicar, no es una vida normal, no es una situación normal en la que todos hayan estado; creo que mas bien es algo que mi tribu, los Quileute, hemos estado acostumbrados a ver todos los días, en mi vida solo existe la magia.

La magia que inunda mi mundo es todo lo que puedo pedir, pero siempre hay algo que hace falta y ese es mi único objetivo, descubrir como llenar este vacio con el que he lidiado toda mi existencia.

Mis padres murieron en un trágico accidente hace muchos años, la verdad yo era muy pequeña cuando paso todo y mis recuerdos son muy vagos; lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de mis sueños, son tan vividos que la mayoría de las veces son pesadillas y despierto muy agitada y después de eso no logro recuperar el sueño.

Como yo quede huérfana el mejor amigo de mi padre, Billy Black, me adopto y me crio junto con su hijo llamado Jacob Black, ahora mi mejor amigo y casi mi hermano. Toda mi infancia me la pase junto a él, divirtiéndome y pasándomela estupendamente.

Tengo 17 años, sí soy una adolescente. Con cambios de humor y todo lo que implica meterme en problemas. En muchos sentidos y en la mayoría de mi vida he sido torpe, he sufrido mas accidentes que nadie; Jake se encarga de cuidarme la mayoría de las veces, pero aun así no es suficiente

Hace unos años descubrí que uno de mis abuelos fue el jefe de la tribu de los Quileute, y después lo fue mi papá Charlie pero por razones que ya explique, el que se hizo cargo fue el segundo al mando, en este caso Billy.

Todos somos una familia muy unida, Billy, Jake y sus hermanas; la verdad a ellas las conozco poco, estudian fuera del país y no he congeniado mucho con alguna de ellas pero aun así me imagino que son estupendas como Jake.

Mi vida en el Instituto no es gran cosa, ¿Por qué no estudiar junto con mi tribu? Bien, pues porque Billy no me dio otra opción, él le prometió a mi padre que me daría la mejor educación, así que aquí estoy; tratando de sobrevivir con los humanos normales, que en ocasiones suelen ser tan imbéciles.

Y hablando de imbéciles, este Mike Newton por ejemplo; se la ha pasado toda su santa adolescencia tratando de conquistarme, cosa que nunca lograra porque no me interesa, como ya dije: es un imbécil.

Amigos, bueno amiga solo tengo a Ángela, los demás venían en el paquete incluidos; Ben, Jessica, Eric, Lauren y Mike.

Estudios, bueno digamos que soy inteligente pero hay ciertas materias que no me entran ni con una buena noche de estudios; como por ejemplo, matemáticas e Historia, uff! Es muy cansado siempre que hay evaluaciones periódicas.

Pero ahí la llevamos…

Como ya había mencionado mi tribu tiene aspectos que los demás desconocen; tenemos una manada, el jefe debería ser yo pero por mi propia decisión decidí dejarle el lugar a Jake, ya después diré que fue lo que paso con mas detalles.

Ahora solo me quiero enfocar en tener segura a mi tribu y a mi manada, solo tenemos a un enemigo; Vampiros, cuya sed no es saciada nunca y su alimento son las personas inocentes que viven a nuestros alrededores. Por suerte nos tienen a nosotros para protegerlos.

Mi manada esta dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a la tribu, incluso de sacrificar su propia vida; este acto es de gran honor para los jefes pero mas aun para nuestros ancestros.

Yo soy una licántropo.

Y estoy decidida a enfrentarme a mi destino, a dejarme llevar por las situaciones que la vida me ponga enfrente.

Como licántropo tengo que matar a todos aquellos vampiros que atienten contra la vida de mi familia.

Odio a los vampiros y jamás me querré mezclar con ellos, ¡jamás!

Sentí un calor descender por mi columna y decidí transformarme, creo que ya era hora de ir a saludar a los chicos pero mas que nada tenemos que patrullar porque últimamente ha habido avistamientos de vampiros muy cerca de nuestro territorio y no queremos accidentes.

Corrí tanto como mis patas me lo permitían, se sentía tan bien, era una sensación estupenda el que el aire frio de la oscura noche te pegara en la cara.

-¡_Tranquila Belly! Todavía no hay nada de acción jaja- _

_-¡ash! ¿Que quieres Paul? Siempre tan metiche- _le gruñí.A veces me sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios sarcásticos y fuera de lugar.

-_¡uy! Tranquila fiera jaja aun no hay vampiros cerca- _

_-tranquilos chicos- _intervino Jake como siempre, y que pleitos es lo que mas abundan entre nosotros, pero no me mal entiendan, son solo por parte de Paul y mío, somos los que mas peleamos y aun así tenemos que convivir como hermanos; porque somos una familia.

_-¿Qué hay Jake?- _decidí dejar a un lado a Paul, quería saber si había algo nuevo, quería enfrentarme a uno de esos malditos vampiros. De solo pensarlo la sangre me hervía de emoción.

-¡_Hey Bella! Pues la verdad aun nada, al parecer decidieron alejarse pero tenemos que estar alerta, aun no han traspasado nuestras tierras pero pronto lo harán-_

_-bien- _me limite a asentir, lastima; hoy no habría acción para mi.

_-pero puede haberla Bells, si tu quieres- _Paul y sus tontas bromas, además de haber dicho eso en tono disque sensual y aullando, a mi no me había hecho nada de gracia ese tipo de insinuaciones.

_-no provoques algo que no puedes cumplir Paul- _todos reímos ante mi comentario ya que había dejado mucho a desear para que el simplemente se quedara con el hocico abierto y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-_como veo que no hay ya nada interesante, ¡me voy! Nos vemos mañana en la tarde, ¡uff! Tengo que ir al instituto mañana-_

-¡_Adiós Bella!- _corearon todos al unisonó, lo que me hizo sonreír internamente, eran la mejor familia que había podido pedir.

Me aleje del lugar, al llegar a casa no había nadie; así que decidí irme a dormir.

Mi habitación era pequeña, no podía pedir una mas grande porque para empezar la casa tiene el espacio muy reducido y segundo, así estoy mas que cómoda.

Lastima que al día siguiente tenga que ir al Instituto, si no fuera así me quedaría vigilando con Jake, su presencia cerca de mi me hacia sentir mas que cómoda, era amada por alguien que me comprendía a la perfección; él odiaba tanto como yo a los vampiros.

No supe cuando caí en la inconsciencia y me quede dormida, pensando como mi vida parecía perfecta pero en realidad no lo era así; yo me sentía sola sin la ayuda de mis padres.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo dormiste?- su rostro irradiaba felicidad, su sonrisa me iluminaba cada mañana; me hacia sonreír a mi también.

-Bien Jake, gracias por preocuparte.- me abrazo y cada que lo hacia me sofocaba por la fuerza que utilizaba.

-tengo que preocuparme, eres mi hermanita y mejor amiga- lo dijo en mi oído y no me soltaba de la cintura, seguía abrazándome. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme, raras veces me decía este tipo de cosas…

-Okey Jake, tengo que irme; se me hace un poco tarde para ir al Instituto- le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo de la casa.

Me subí a la furgoneta que Jake me había regalado, bueno mas bien la arreglo para mi; yo había insistido tanto para que lo hiciera.

-¡Espera!- Jake toco con los nudillos en mi ventana.

-¿Qué pasa?- mi ceño se frunció.

-es que los chicos y yo vamos a necesitar la furgoneta, ¿puedo llevarte en la moto?- ahora fue cuando entendí todo, él intento ablandarme antes para poderme convencer de prestársela; pero no podía resistirme cuando ya me había tratado con cariño.

-¡Pff! Esta bien Jake, pero no te tardes en ir por mi al Instituto- le señale con el dedo índice en tono de reproche, ya me la había hecho antes.

Le entregue mis llaves y me ayudo a subirme a su moto; su moto era negra con detalles plateados, grande y descomunal como su dueño.

Viajar en moto siempre era algo excitante, las descargas de adrenalina corrían por mis venas cada vez que el aire frio me daba en el rostro; todo era tan ¡uff! Emocionante.

Al llegar al Instituto, me despedí de Jake con la mano y él acordó recogerme a la hora de salida.

-¡Hey Bella!- un chico rubio y apuesto se dirigía hacia mi saludándome con grande entusiasme, tenia que ser Mike Newton. ¿Ya les había mencionado que es un imbécil? ¿No? Pues se los vuelvo a repetir, es un imbécil.

-Hey Mike- mi tono de disgusto no podía ser mas directo hacia él, pero era como si en realidad le coqueteara porque era aun mas meloso. ¡Yiuu! ¡Que asco!

-¿te acompaño a tu clase?- ¡_obvio que no! Pero no me queda de otra…_

-si tu quieres, tengo Biología con el señor Banner- será mejor apurarme porque este imbécil de Mike ya me retraso.

-oye Bella… uhm… me preguntaba si tu tienes planes para este fin de semana…-

-la verdad si, tengo una cena con mi familia- bueno al menos en eso no mentía porque era cierto, lo único que no agregue fue que es con todos los chicos.

-bueno… cuando quieras podemos salir- ahora ven ¿porque es un imbécil? Nunca pierde sus esperanzas.

El día pasó sin imprevistos ni nada interesante, las clases aburridísimas de siempre y los maestros y sus proyectos eran insufribles.

Lo bueno de todos los días es que se terminaban, al parecer Jake si cumplió su promesa porque cuando salí de mi última clase Mike me dijo que ya me estaban esperando afuera.

Pero ¡oh! Sorpresa, no era Jake si no mas bien Paul en la motocicleta de Jake; ahora entendía que solo Jake se veía bien en ella por ser el dueño, Paul se veía bien pero Jake le ganaba por mucho.

-¡Vamos lobita! ¡Apúrate! Jake nos espera- fruncí mi ceño, él sabia bien que odiaba que me dijeran lobita, me hacia sentir una cachorra y no una gran loba Beta que era, después recordé que seria mejor apurarnos porque Jake era demasiado impaciente y tendría que ser un asunto urgente porque no por nada mandaría a Paul por mi.

Me subí a la moto y me aferre con uñas a Paul, sabia que le dolería solo por un instante pero me dio una sensación de éxtasis al oírlo gritar cuando lo hice.

-¿andamos fieros hoy eh?- me volteo a ver y levanto una ceja arqueándola.

-¡no me vuelvas a decir lobita y menos delante de todos!- le escupí, yo no dejaría que me humillara.

Soltó unas risotadas y arranco el motor.

Al llegar a casa aparco la moto y se dirigió a mí…

-¡bien! Jake nos espera en el prado de siempre, será mejor transformarnos- al oírlo decir eso lo mire a los ojos con rabia, él nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para burlarse de mi.

-okey, adelántate y yo te alcanzo- fue entonces cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza, y el me miro desconcertado.

-¿Bella? Es ahora, Jake no te va a esperar…- lo interrumpí – ¡te dije que te fueras!-

-¿pero porque? Puedo esperarte- se cruzo de brazos y espero por mi respuesta.

-Paul, sabes las condiciones para transformarme, ¡así que lárgate!- sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, al parecer no me había entendido hasta ahora; yo requería privacidad.

-¡oh! Okey, pero no tardes- se metió entre los arbustos y me dejo a solas.

En menos de tres segundos ya era toda una loba, con fuerza, agilidad, olfato agudo y todo lo demás.

Me dedique a perseguir a Paul, era demasiado lento para mi así que lo alcance a mitad del camino.

_-hey Paul, eres un lento jaja- _

_-eso ya lo veremos lobita- _gruñí, me chocaba la manera en que me decía lobita.

_-Bella, Paul déjense de juegos, esto es serio, tenemos visitas-_ ese era Jake, ¿pero que visitas tenemos?

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ahora mi nariz ardía por el olor dulce que me era tan familiar, eran vampiros, de eso estaba mas que segura…

¿Cómo ellos se pueden considerar visitas? Son nuestros enemigos…

Apresure mas el paso y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia ellos…

**Hola chikas!**

**Aquí les presento mi nueva historia!**

**Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios de lo que les pareció este primer cap…**

**Ojala me vaya mejor que en la anterior historia…**

**Ya saben que stoe disponible para todas mis lectoras…**

**Las kiero lindas!**

**Biie n_n**


	3. No seas grosera

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 2:**** "no seas grosera"**

**Bella**** POV**

-_¿Cómo que visitas?- _pero nadie me respondió, ni siquiera Jake se encontraba presente, ahora solo estábamos Paul y yo intentando llegar al claro.

El aire había cambiado de dirección, ahora ya no olía ese aroma medio dulzón que inundaba mis sentidos y me hacia querer matar al primer vampiro que se me acercara.

Aparte aun tenia la intriga de saber quienes eran estas visitas misteriosas que al parecer Jake les tiene demasiada confianza para dejar a un lado su transformación; mi mente daba demasiadas vueltas que incluso llegue a marearme de tantas conclusiones a las que había llegado.

Pero todo eso se borro al instante en que llegamos al grandísimo claro que estaba frente a mi, porque lo que mis ojos veían no podían creerlo; vampiros junto a Jake.

Me abalance hacia Jake y les gruñí a aquellos vampiros que seguían siendo desconocidos para mi, su olor inundaba mi nariz y me ardía.

Eran 2 vampiros, un hombre y una mujer, se veían como de mediana edad; ella tenía piel blanca como la nieve, hermosura indescriptible y pelo radiante. El era idéntico a ella pero con el pelo rubio y corto; ambos me miraron confundidos por mi reacción, pero mas estaba yo porque no hicieron nada, se quedaron estáticos y me dedicaron una sonrisa, ambos me miraron de forma "amigable".

-Bella. ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- ahora yo estaba en verdaderos problemas, había actuado sin pensar y ahora tendría que recibir un regaño de parte del macho alfa.

Me agazape y quede con el hocico entre mis patas delanteras con la mirada hacia abajo, esta postura era mi forma de demostrarle que lo sentía.

-Esta bien, te perdono, ahora quiero que seas educada y te presentes- hizo un gesto de reverencia como de los que hacen los caballeros al ver como su dama se alza el vestido, yo solo me burle; se veía gracioso.

En ese instante me desaparecí entre el bosque para regresar como la humana "normal" que debí haber sido desde el principio.

Me acerque a ellos y fue entonces que descubrí algo extrañamente anormal en mi, ellos no olían repugnante para mi; al contrario, al irme acercando su dulce olor me embargo y me deleite ante su delicioso aroma. ¡Que asco! Pero es la verdad, jamás me había acercado como humana siempre me cuidaba las espaldas y los olía como una loba.

Aunque eso no cambia mi manera de verlos, como un espantosa creación que solo vino a hacer maldad.

-Hola mi nombre es Isabella pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- solo me quede en mi lugar, ¿no pretenderán que los salude normalmente o si?

-Hola Bella, un gusto en conocerte cariño- ¿y a esta tipa que le pasa? Dije que solo mis amigos me dicen así, que confianzuda. Le fruncí el ceño. -¿pasa algo querida?-

-si, le dije que solo mis amigos y usted no lo es- lamento ser tan sincera pero no quería que esta vieja pensara que yo seria educada con ella, ella es un vampiro no mi amiga.

-¡Bella! ¡No seas grosera!- ¡genial! Ahora Jake le dará por regañarme todo el día solo por un simple comentario.

-Descuida Jacob, no hay problema- ella se acerco a mi y me extendió su mano. –Mi nombre es Esme Cullen y mi esposo es Carlisle Cullen- al momento que lo menciono y vi su mano hice gestos de repugnancia.

-no creerá usted que la tocare ¿o si?-

-¡Isabella Swan! Deja de ser grosera con los Cullen- en ese momento me enfurecí, estaba harta de todo esto.- o te juro que…-

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué tengo que ser gentil con ellos? son… son vampiros-

-Tranquila jovencita, no somos vampiros que deberías de odiar, nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana- eso me desconcertó, el tal Carlisle me hablo de manera suave y eso me hizo relajarme pero aun no estaba conforme.

En ese momento me quede callada, no me disculparía porque no me retracto de nada de lo que hice, pero tampoco quería que supieran que habían ganado.

-¡vaya! ¿Cómo hizo eso? Nunca logramos domar a la fiera y usted lo ha hecho muy bien- sus carcajadas fueron demasiado notorias porque no nada mas era Paul el que se burlaba sino que toda la manada completa.

-¡cállate Paul!- le di un puñetazo en las costillas y él se doblo de dolor, yo era mujer pero no débil.

-¡ya basta de peleas!-

Me cruce de brazos y fruncí mi ceño, odiaba que me regañaran y mas cuando era Jake.

-lo lamento tanto, mis chicos son tan… así como los miran- nos señalo a todos y lo único que pudimos hacer fue darles una pequeña sonrisa, claro que la mía no era de simpatía sino de hipocresía.

-no te preocupes Jacob, solo veníamos a avisarte que nos quedaremos una temporada por aquí, los demás vendrán mañana por la tarde- ¿los demás? ¿Acaso había mas como ellos?

-descuida Carlisle, siempre y cuando obedezcan los limites y las reglas de por aquí, no habrá problema- ambos se despidieron extendiéndose la mano y los vampiros desaparecieron entre el bosque.

Fue entonces cuando Jake volteo conmigo y juro que mire como de sus orejas salía humo y se ponía rojo de puro coraje conforme se me acercaba.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Bella?- sus puños cerrados y su mandíbula tensa me hicieron creer que esto iba de mal en peor.

-Mejor dicho, que te pasa a ti; ¿ahora somos los perritos falderos de esos chupasangre?- mi voz se alzo una octava mas arriba al final de la frase y mi dedo índice apuntaba el lugar por donde habían desaparecido aquellas extrañas criaturas.

Mis ojos miraban con rabia las expresiones de su rostro, ahora él me miraba y en un momento consiguió calmarse; sabía que esto podía quedar mal si ambos nos alterábamos de más, todo acabaría en tragedia. Bueno solo por instante, solo hasta que ambos nos disculpáramos por idiotas.

-por favor Bella, tranquilicémonos- mis hombros se calmaron, mi respiración dejo de ser agitada. Él tomo entre sus manos su rostro, cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo por completo. Yo aun seguía algo disgustada.

-okey Jake, ahora dime tus razones- suspire solo para calmarme, mientras los demás estaban atentos a nosotros, por una extraña razón no me había dado cuenta que aun seguían ahí.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos minutos, Jake se quedaba pensativo y solo me miraba de reojo; no entendía si me iba a decir algo o simplemente me daría órdenes de no preguntar.

-Bella, lo único que te puedo decir es que tendrás que tratarlos bien porque estarán aquí por un tiempo, además después habrá tiempo para explicaciones…- así con esas simples palabras se retiro y me dejo con los chicos que aun seguían atónitos ante nuestra conversación.

-Hey Bella, ¿vienes o te quedas ahí como una estatua?- por motivos realmente desconocidos para mi esto no lo estaba entendiendo.

Había muchas cosas en la manada que yo aun no sabia y parte de la historia de estos Cullen tampoco estaba enterada…

Pero que ni crean que les daré su lugar, yo tengo mis motivos para odiarlos y nada ni nadie me harán cambiar de opinión o dejo de llamarme Bella Swan.

Primero muerta antes que tratar bien a un chupasangre como ellos, no me importa si no son como los convencionales, si son raros; aun así para mi siguen siendo vampiros.

Mi pasado se ha envuelto mucho con ellos y me ha hecho demasiado daño, y ahora que puedo defenderme lo hare y no me quedare con los brazos cruzados como aquel día…

En ese momento vinieron muchos recuerdos a mi mente, sentí rabia de haber sido impotente en ese entonces; mis manos se cerraron en puños y sentí un calor por mi columna, entonces me transforme, quería estar sola y los de la manada entenderían, por eso no les conteste nada, simplemente me escape de ahí.

Sentía el aire remover mi pelaje, escuchaba el sonido de los animales al pasar muy cerca de ellos; me sentía mejor, mucho mejor.

Minutos después de estar corriendo escuche unos pasos dirigirse hacia mí, me detuve y coloque toda mi atención en averiguar quien me seguía.

_-Bella no deberías de andar por aquí, regresemos a casa- _bueno al menos sabia que no era un enemigo, era Seth. Él era como mi hermano pequeño, recién convertido en lobo y desde niño lo vi crecer. Se había preocupado por mí al verme salir así tan desesperada.

_-Esta bien pero… si me ganas unas carreras- _me agrada jugar con él, me sentía viva y feliz de nuevo. –_En sus marcas… listos… fuera…- _ambos salimos corriendo y reíamos juntos por sentir el éxtasis de la adrenalina correr por nuestras venas.

Al vislumbrar la casa entre unos espesos arbustos me detuve, al parecer había ganado de nuevo, pero fue entonces que recordé que no traía ropa; había salido tan rápido que no me preocupe por ella, era tanta mi desesperación que no pensé en el después de todo esto.

-¡_buena carrera Bella! Nos vemos después, que descanses- _

_-Seth, espera… esto… yo… sabes…- _¡rayos! No sabía como decirle que fuera a mi casa por un par de jeans y una playera.

-_entiendo Bella, no necesitas decírmelo, ya vuelvo- _salió de mi vista y después de quince minutos regreso con algo de ropa, me la dio y desapareció.

Ya después vería la forma de agradecerle infinitamente por el favor y por haberme salvado de las burlas de ciertas personas.

Entre a la casa y me fui directamente a mi habitación, definitivamente nada estaba bien; lo único bueno que hubo de este fatídico día fue la carrera con Seth, pero de ahí en mas no hay nada.

Ahora tengo que descansar, mañana empieza el fin de semana y los chicos y yo iremos a la playa de La Push; obviamente solo por diversión, lo hacemos una vez al mes.

Que mejor relajamiento que tirarme del acantilado y nadar en las aguas frías de la playa, todo es tan excitante.

Caí rendida en cuestión de minutos, mis pensamientos revolotearon mi mente; de nuevo las pesadillas se hacían presentes dentro de mi cabeza.

Millones de luces me dejan ciega, sangre por todos lados; siluetas rodeándonos y apresándonos a no movernos.

Quería gritar pero no podía, mi voz interior me decía que corriera pero mis piernas no me respondían; la desesperación conforme pasaba el tiempo era angustiante y doloroso, era insufrible. De repente mis mejillas sintieron algo caliente recorrerlas, eran lagrimas; lagrimas de amargura al ver todo con mis propios ojos y no poder hacer nada mas.

Al ver como se desvanecían sus vidas frente a mí y yo por el simple hecho de ser una niñita cobarde me escondí y no me encontraron; me quede en un lugar oscuro, donde ya no sentía nada mas que odio, rencor, repulsión y rabia hacia esos seres que me habían arrebatado a las personas que tanto yo amaba.

Pero todo esto solo yo era capaz de comprenderlo, nadie mas entendía el dolor por el que había pasado; de ahí todo se transformo y me vi en un claro…

Un claro parecido al de hoy, la única diferencia es que estaba yo sola, caminando por el lugar como una humana; pero de repente alguien se acercaba a mi, su olor era dulce y me hipnotizaba como esta tarde con los Cullen.

Fue entonces cuando al intentar averiguar quien era esta extraña persona, una luz me dio en la cara; un sol radiante y enceguecedor.

Un sol mañanero que era muy bueno para los días en la playa de La Push, había amanecido y por mi ventana se colaban los rayos del sol.

Así, aturdida y desorientada por el rumbo en el que habían cambiado mis sueños; me levante, frote mis ojos y me dirigí hacia el baño…

**Hola chikas!**

**Que tal? Como les pareció el nuevo cap?**

**Déjenme sus reviews y comentarios de que les pareció…**

**Para las que me preguntaron que cuando actualizo, normalmente es una vez por semana; pero si puedo antes lo hago, eso depende de ustedes y sus reviews… hehe XP**

**Bien, quiero agradecer a mis primeras lectoras que me dejaron reviews en el cap anterior: rous, lily, Lu y Lizbeth.**

**Espero seguir viendo que leen mi historia!**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap…**

**Las kiero lindas!**

**Biie n_n **


	4. Problemas de antemano

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 3****: "Problemas de antemano"**

**Edward**** POV**

- _Flashback -_

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- esto ya me tenía harto, ella no se decidía por nada y esta bien que tengo paciencia pero no es para exagerar.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo puedo elegir la ropa para usar si ni siquiera me has dicho a donde vamos?- había hecho un puchero al final de la pregunta y eso me había dejado en shock, ella era tan hermosa para mi. Aun me dejaba impactado con tal belleza.

-esta bien, te diré; iremos a visitar Forks.- coloque mi mejor sonrisa para convencerla, sabia que si se enteraba antes, haría hasta lo imposible por no ir.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no iremos Edward, ¿Qué te pasa? Ahí es horrible, yo no quedo ahí- mientras me gritaba colocaba sus manos en sus caderas –ese pueblucho no va acorde conmigo, así que no iré y tu tampoco- finalizo apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Pero yo sabía como ser persuasivo y más tratándose de ella.

-pues lastima, toda mi familia ira y yo no quedare excluido; así que o vas conmigo o te quedas- le tome una mano y coloque un suave beso en ella, trate de decirle todo de la forma mas dulce y convincente.

Ella suspiro y al final asintió, muy a su pesar obviamente.

Mis trucos siempre funcionaban con ella, después de todo nos amábamos mucho; la conocí hace 50 años cuando veníamos a acompañar por un tiempo a los Denali, al final terminamos quedándonos mas de lo que planeábamos.

Sabía que debía quedarme con ella y no llevármela a Forks a la fuerza, jamás imagine lo que sucedería ahí.

- _Fin Flashback -_

Me jure a mi mismo jamás volverme a enamorar de una chica, Tanya fue y seguirá siendo la única para mi. El amor nunca fue acorde conmigo y cuando lo conseguí o al menos eso imagine, lo perdí todo en una oscura y fría noche hace 10 años.

Aun seguíamos desempacando las cosas en nuestro nuevo hogar por tiempo indefinido. Forks se veía prometedor, venia de acorde con mi aburrida existencia; la verdad a mi no me había gustado esto de venir a vivir una temporada pero Carlisle, convencido por Esme obvio, había insistido en que era lo mejor para todos.

Quería salir y dar una vuelta por el bosque, pero preferí quedarme a pensar en que haría cuando entráramos al Instituto; seria todo mas que aburrición, escuchar los pensamientos de los humanos admirándonos como si fuéramos unos dioses, como si fuéramos perfectos y lo peor seria las esperanzas que tenían de que nosotros nos fijáramos en ellos.

Entonces escuche unas suaves pisadas, y yo sabia muy bien quien era ella…

-¿y ahora que quieres Alice?- la pequeña duendecilla se asomo por la puerta de mi habitación e intento darme una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-solo quería asegurarme de cómo estabas- _tonto- _negó con la cabeza, haciéndolo como si fuera lo obvio.

Levante una de mi cejas –Alice, solo quiero estar solo y sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos, así que deja de decirme que soy un tonto- me levante rápidamente de mi cama y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Dime algo Alice, ¿Qué pasara en nuestro primer día de clases?- intente decirlo de la manera mas suave e influyente para poder sacarle la sopa a mi hermanita mas malévola que tengo. Le sonreí.

Ella hizo ademanes de quererse concentrarse pero de repente frunció el ceño, algo no me agradaba; o era enserio o solo quería jugarme una broma.

-Edward…- me miro de manera muy preocupada- no puedo ver nada, en lo que se refiere a ti, tu desapareces en cuanto entras a una clase; después de eso ya no te veo hasta el almuerzo y te ves algo irritado por cierto jaja- soltó unas pequeñas risitas- como si eso no fuera tan difícil de lograr, de seguro escuchar a los humanos y sus pensamientos debe ser estresante- puso sus ojos pequeños en blanco y siguió dando pequeñas carcajadas mientras se desaparecía de mi habitación.

Eso me había dejado algo desconcertado, las lagunas de sus visiones no eran muy comunes, pero cuando pasaba era por algo extrañamente familiar.

En cuanto mi mente quiso vagar en ciertas posibilidades y querer dar explicaciones a las visiones de Alice sobre el primer día en el Instituto de Forks, aleje todo eso y me dedique a seguir imaginando mi vida antes de terminar fatídicamente.

.

.

.

No supe en que momento llego el lunes, primer día en el Instituto, pero en cuanto Alice me llamo que debería de estar listo en menos de cinco minutos; tuve que despejar mi mente y concentrarme en que todo esto iba a ser rutinario solo por una temporada.

Tome una pequeña ducha antes, después cuando salí del cuarto de baño; pude ver mi ropa sobre mi cama, esto tenia el nombre de Alice por todos lados, puse los ojos en blanco.

-_Este tarado cree que los esperaremos siempre ¿o que?- _los pensamientos de Rosalie no eran dignos de escucharse, se la pasaba insultando a todos la mayoría del tiempo, y ahora era mi turno.

-Ya voy Rose- intente sonar despreocupado e incluso sonreí ante su mirada de supremacía.

-¡bien! Vámonos ya- Alice nos dio las instrucciones para retirarnos, todos nos despedimos de nuestros padres, Carlisle y Esme; y nos dirigimos directo a una nueva rutina de escuela, tareas, exámenes, proyectos, pero sobre todo, humanos con quien intentar tratar; porque no se puede decir que lo haremos, la mayoría de ellos percibe el miedo que nosotros influimos y la verdad así esta mucho mejor.

Todos nos subimos a mi Volvo plateado, este fabuloso auto aparte de ser mío, es increíblemente rápido. Y la velocidad me fascina. Obviamente todos lo saben muy bien.

-¡_Vamos Edward! No tenemos todo tu tiempo- _Rosalie bufo, en ocasiones me exasperaba pero aun así era parte de mi familia, era mi hermana.

-ya voy, no me apresures- le di mi mejor sonrisa, y ella solo frunció el ceño; me encantaba hacerla enojar, la única manera de hacerlo era que no me afectaba en nada sus insultos y comentarios.

Los demás solo nos miraron algo extrañados, ya que adivinando que se trataba de una conversación entre Rose y yo, entendieron que era una típica pelea entre ambos.

.

.

.

Llegamos rápidamente al Instituto y como siempre era demasiado temprano para que hubiera alguien aun.

-¡que extraño! Se supone que alguien debería de estar aquí- Alice se coloco la mano en la barbilla, como en tono pensante.

-Alice de pura casualidad ¿Qué hora es?- ese fue Jasper quien amablemente le pregunto a la duendecilla, él la amaba demasiado. Así que la respetaba, si alguno de nosotros le hubiera preguntado primero, lo hubiera hecho de un modo bastante "diferente".

-bien, pues la entrada es a las ocho de la mañana, uhm… son las siete jaja- ella soltó pequeñas carcajadas, como si no fuera obvio todos pusimos unos ojos como platos al darnos cuenta que era demasiado temprano y ahora sobraba tiempo.

Pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa ver a una persona llegar al Instituto a esa hora.

-¿Quién es ella Alice?- ella estaba tan sorprendida como nosotros.

-No lo se Edward, no la vi venir, de hecho no la he visto en mis visiones; tal vez… alguna otra laguna mental- hizo un mohín.

Era una muchacha de tez algo pálida, estatura promedio, complexión delgada pero se veía fuerte y una abundante cabellera castaña.

Había algo en ella que me intrigaba, pero no sabia quien era.

-Hey Edward, tierra llamando a Edward jaja- alguien pasaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo frente a mi rostro pero en cuanto escuche sus risas burlonas supe que era Emmett.

-déjame en paz Emmett, solo intentaba entender porque ella llego tan temprano al Instituto, no hay nada que hacer tan temprano ¿o si?- fruncí el ceño al no entender nada, pero ¿Por qué me preocupaba por ella si no es nada mío? Definitivamente, regresar a este lugar me hacia perderme en mi locura.

Ella bajaba de una imponente motocicleta negra e iba muy bien agarrada de un muchacho alto y fornido, imagine que seria su novio por la manera en que había demasiada confianza y por la forma en la que ambos reían sin preocupación.

Fue entonces que ambos voltearon a ver a mi Volvo, a él no le vi sus expresiones porque estaba de espaldas pero si logre escuchar lo que pensaba…

_-así que ya llegaron, espero que no haya problemas el primer día-_ después de eso entendí que él sabia de nuestra llegada.

Mas sin embargo la expresión de ella al vernos era de rencor y odio y no entendí porque, sus ojos denotaban además de eso, tristeza; una profunda tristeza.

Intente averiguar en sus pensamientos las razones de su mirada tan cargada de emociones negativas… pero no conseguí nada. Ni un atisbo de pensamiento, es como si no estuviera presente. Eso me intrigo aun más.

Al final ellos se despidieron y ella logro entrar al Instituto, varios minutos después comenzaron a llegar más estudiantes.

-_creo que es hora de entrar Edward- _todos pensaron al unísono, al darse cuenta que era mejor enfrentar todo de una buena vez.

-muy bien, entremos- dicho esto todos comenzamos a caminar por el estacionamiento y fue cuando miles de pensamientos se acumularon en mi mente.

_-¡que guapos!-_

_-¡ella es hermosa! Y con esas curvas ni quien no la viera-_

_-yo quiero al alto para mi sola-_

_-¿son nuevos? Yo no los había visto pero aun así todos son muy guapos-_

_-¡ash! Ahora resulta que de seguro se van a creer mucho-_

Todos los pensamientos me hacían enfurecer más, solo veían superficialmente, nunca lograban ver más allá de la apariencia física; después de todo este espectáculo, logramos llegar a las oficinas para que nos dieran nuestros horarios.

En algunas materias coincidíamos, pero la única donde no coincidía con nadie era en Biología y hoy era mi primera hora. Me despedí de todos y quedamos de vernos en el almuerzo.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos para encontrar el aula de Biología, me guie gracias a los pensamientos de mis compañeros y no tuve el problema de tener que preguntar y dirigirme a ellos por instrucciones.

En ese momento recordé la laguna mental de Alice, ella no vio lo que a mi me pasaba en esta clase y yo me sentía algo inseguro del porvenir; ¿Qué pasaría en esta clase como para que Alice no lo pudiera ver?

Al final de un pasillo se encontraba el aula de Biología, al abrir la puerta y entrar no encontré a nadie; por lo que decidí quedarme afuera, solo para esperar a los demás estudiantes.

Cerré mis ojos por un instante y entonces escuche unas pisadas pero también pude oler un aroma de lo mas exquisito, eran fresias. Su olor me embargo los sentidos y no quise abrir mis ojos, solo quería disfrutar de tan buen aroma.

Las pisadas cada vez se acercaban más y sentía que se dirigían hacia mí, solo hasta que alguien me dirigió la palabra.

-Disculpe joven pero ya es hora, así que entre- me quede con la boca abierta cuando vi que era el maestro que me había hablado, ¿acaso él olía así o yo lo imaginaba?

Pero entonces me di cuenta que alguien mas venia tras de él, de ella era la que provenía el aroma, cuando la vi me quede con el ojo cuadrado…

¿No podía ser cierto? ¿O si?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola chikas!**_

_**Primeramente lamento haberme tardado tanto con este cap, pero me las he visto negras xk no habia tenido chance…**_

_**Pero aki sta, tratare de subir cada semana pero si por alguna razón no puedo, entiendan que tengo un millón de labores por hacer…**_

_**Spero les guste el cap, y dejen sus reviews…**_

_**Las amo! **_

_**Nos vemos hasta el prox cap**_

_**Biie n_n**_


	5. Provocando accidentes

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 4****: "Provocando accidentes"**

**Edward**** POV**

Mis ojos aun seguían sin creer lo que veían, era la misma chava que había visto en la entrada de la escuela; su pelo castaño la delato, ese olor fragante que antes me había hipnotizado se acercaba mas y mas cada vez que daba un paso hacia mi.

Yo seguía parado como estúpido junto a la puerta del aula de Biología, y ella se dirigía hacia mi; no sabia como reaccionar hasta que estuvo frente a mi, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos color chocolate me hipnotizaron aun mas que su olor.

Ella me escaneo de arriba hacia abajo y después simplemente emitió un gruñido; ¡esperen! ¿Un gruñido?

Si Emmett hubiera visto mi rostro ahora, estaría estallando en carcajadas; mi rostro no tenia precio, me había quedado mas que petrificado. Eso fue verdaderamente extraño.

Ella entro sin que me diera tiempo de reaccionar y preguntar sobre su actitud hacia mi; yo hubiera creído que seria como las demás humanas que querrían que yo las mirara o simplemente que les diera el pase como todo un caballero que soy.

Al entrar al aula me presente con el profesor y me dijo que tomara asiento, pero solo había uno disponible; esta chica me miro consternada al observar que a su lado era el único asiento vacio.

Camine hacia ella, deslice mi asiento y me senté en silencio, sin decir nada mas. La clase comenzó con unos apuntes de parte del profesor; y así concurrió la mayor parte de la clase, silencio de ambas partes, tanto de ella como mía. Hasta que decidí que seria lo mejor, preguntar lo que pasaba con ella; ser cortes seria lo mejor, eso las cautiva a todas, no creo que me rechace o algo parecido.

-hola, mi nombre es Edward… Edward Cullen- dejo de escribir al escucharme hablarle, intente leer sus pensamientos, pero seguía un vacio en su mente; levanto su rostro y me miro, me miro con esos ojos llenos de rabia otra vez. Yo simplemente me dedique a sonreír.

-ya lo sabia, no necesitas decirlo- ella escupió las palabras con cierto rencor y continuo escribiendo. Al notar que no continúo la conversación, yo proseguí.

-pero… aun no se como te llamas tu- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, tal vez esto la ablandaría y me hablaría mejor.

-no te incumbe- al parecer no funciono, porque me volvió a gruñir.-deja de hablarme, nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a ti aunque me lo ordene Jake-

Me quede perplejo con su comentario, pero mas aun por el tal Jake, ¿Quién rayos es Jake?

-me podrías decir ¿Quién es Jake?- mi ceño se frunció de la incógnita que se había formado en mi mente, ¿Por qué alguien le ordenaría cambiar de opinión respecto a mi?

No estaba entendiendo nada, esto no tenía sentido común y mucho menos explicación, todo esto me tenia muy confuso. Intente encontrar soluciones posibles a toda esta situación.

Ella no me respondió nada, se limito a seguir mirando al profesor e ignorarme por completo, esto se estaba pasando de la raya; nadie me ignoraba y mucho menos una humana grosera y arrogante.

-muy bien muchachos, en sus escritorios tienen trabajo para elaborar por parejas- el profesor irrumpió mis cavilaciones.

-profesor, ¿podemos escoger las parejas?- _yo quiero estar con Bella- _los pensamientos de un muchacho llamaron mi atención, en su mente estaba la imagen de mi compañera de pupitre, al parecer ella se llamaba Bella.

-lo siento Mike, pero ya están por parejas, así se tendrán que quedar- el tal Mike bufo, al parecer no le había agradado la idea de quedarse con su pareja.

-bien Bella, tenemos que trabajar- ella giro su rostro y me observo con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- ahora había metido la pata, porque se supone que ella no me había dado su nombre y ahora me descubrió, como mentirle si se supone que nadie la había nombrado tampoco.

En ese momento logre captar unos frascos llenos de alguna sustancia viscosa y lo único que se me ocurrió fue provocar un leve accidente para que se distrajera de mi ineptitud.

Moví mi mano y se balanceo uno de los frascos sobre la playera de Bella, algo morado y baboso recorrió su playera blanca y sus jeans azules.

Vislumbre como su rostro pasaba de curiosidad a odio infinito…

-¡eres un idiota!- su grito se escucho en toda el aula, todos mis compañeros presentes voltearon a ver el desastre que ambos habíamos ocasionado.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención- pero ante mis palabras de disculpa, mi sonrisa me delato; ella se veía tan graciosa y además su rencor hacia mi me hacia reír.

Jamás había conocido a alguien que me odiara sin sentido.

-no te creo nada, eres un maldito mentiroso- su dedo índice me apuntaba acusadoramente y yo retrocedía cada paso que ella daba hacia mi.

-es en serio, no me fije- levante mis manos en señal de rendición pero ella seguía apuntándome y caminando mientras yo seguía retrocediendo hasta que sentí que algo había caído sobre mi.

Era mas de esa sustancia medio rara que aun no lograba identificar, pero había sido peor para mi porque yo llevaba puesto una camisa beige con pantalones blancos; esa cosa asquerosa era de color verde y se veía aun peor en mi.

Ella dejo de caminar y simplemente se limito a sonreír en son de burla hacia mi, ella lo había planeado; se vengo de mi. No cabe duda que también es vengativa, al parecer no se deja de nadie.

-eso fue para que la próxima vez, te fijes bien y no te metas conmigo- susurro en mi oído.

-Chicos, retírense de mi clase- el profesor había visto todo el circo que habíamos formado con nuestras actitudes y se limito a echarnos del aula; y le agradecía el gesto, ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si llegaba con un reporte por mala conducta el primer día de clases?

Estaba furioso, casi echaba humo por mis oídos; esta maldita humana me había traído demasiados problemas el primer día y todavía faltan tres años mas, ¿Qué va a ser de mi vida junto a ella?

El timbre sonó mientras yo seguía caminando por el pasillo junto a mi compañera Bella, ambos íbamos con un mutuo silencio hasta que una duda de parte de ella me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- su mirada iba en el suelo pero pude sentir como el odio aun seguía presente en su tono de voz, siguió gruñendo.

-yo… uhm…- por primera vez en mi existencia no sabia que decir, creí que el haber armado un espectáculo de accidentes había sido suficiente para que ella como para que se olvidara del asunto.

-lo sabia, eres un imbécil; como todos los de tu especie- escupió las ultimas palabras y levanto su rostro solo para fruncir el ceño.

Aun me tenía desconcertado, como es que ella sabe de nosotros; o más bien dicho que clase de humana es ella.

Me tenía harto, yo hablándole educadamente y ella simplemente siendo la grosera que es; me aleje de ella y decidí dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

.

Para cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, yo ya me había cambiado de ropa; decidí ir hasta la casa por algo, ya que no contaba con este imprevisto y pues la verdad no voy a andar así por toda la escuela.

Aun no me tranquilizaba y llegue a la cafetería…

-¿Qué paso Edward? Te ves algo mal- me limite a suspirar de resignación, Alice se preocupaba por mi pero no sabia ni que contestarle.

-Además de que te siento enojado y confundido- en ese momento Jasper envió una oleada de tranquilidad y fue lo único que me pudo calmar en ese rato.

-Debió de haber sido una chica ¿verdad galán?- unas risas por parte de Emmett se escucharon en nuestra mesa, él y sus tontas bromas pero ahora si tenia razón.

-¿Cómo crees Emmett? Edward es un antipático-

-pues aunque no lo creas Rose, si fue una chica; muy grosera por cierto- me limite a pasar mis dedos sobre mi cabello para no volver a recordar a Bella.

-¿Qué paso hermanito?- ella empezó a dar pequeños saltitos a mi lado, se veía emocionada por saber la respuesta.

-nada Alice, ya habrá tiempo para contarte- cerré los ojos a manera de pequeña frustración pero entonces un pequeño olor a fresias inundo de nuevo el ambiente, mientras Alice seguía con su interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa? ¿No te gusto lo que escogí para ti?- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero en forma de enojo hacia mi pero también de tristeza.

-no Alice, eso tiene que ver con lo que paso, pero es una larga historia…- pero Alice no me prestaba atención a mi sino que me ignoraba e incluso los demás observaban a alguien mas…

Era Bella, estaba cruzando la cafetería y aun seguía embarrada de la cosa morada viscosa…

-¿pero que le paso a ella?- al parecer ahora Alice se interesaba en Bella.

-uhm… me imagino que yo tengo la culpa de lo que le paso a ella- entonces todos en la mesa se voltearon a mirarme mientras yo intentaba esconder mi cabeza en alguna parte. Ahora me sentía realmente culpable, yo no sabia que ella no tenia como cambiarse; fue entonces cuando recordé que ella no traía un auto en que moverse, como para regresar a su casa a cambiarse.

En estos momentos, por mi culpa, ella tenía que resignarse a sufrir burlas y humillaciones por el pequeño accidente que yo mismo provoque, solo para zafarme de mi ineptitud.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Acaso tu la vestiste o algo parecido?- mis ojos se pusieron en blanco ante tal locura de Alice.

-¿de que estas hablando Alice?-

-de la ropa, solo mírala; no sabe como vestirse-

-¡Alice!- todos dijimos al unisonó al escuchar su respuesta.

-Edward no hablaba de eso pequeña duende- la respuesta de Rose hizo que Alice frunciera el ceño.

-entonces… ¿de que hablaba?-

-yo hablaba de las manchas moradas que tiene en la ropa- tome un gran suspiro. –fue mi culpa, es por eso que venia enojado; ella me provoco- me defendí ante las miradas acusadoras de todos mis hermanos.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos; todos se dedicaron a ignorarme. Esto solo se debía a que tenia que solucionarlo de algún modo, ¿pero como?

Me devane los sesos por algún detalle que la hiciera sentir que mi trato hacia ella no fue mi culpa si no una mera reacción a sus ataques. Así transcurrió lo que me restaba del día, me limitaba a no poner atención en ninguna de mis clases; solo quería una maldita respuesta, una señal que me dijera ¿Qué hacer?

-oye, ¿porque crees que a Bella le caiga tan mal Edward?-de repente escuche su nombre y el mío, alguien muy cerca estaba hablando sobre nosotros, ahora si me dedique a escuchar atentamente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Mike?- Mike era el chavo interesado en Bella, al parecer muy interesado.

-pues veras Ángela, se la ha pasado maldiciéndolo todo el santo día; solo es curiosidad-

-la verdad no lo se-

-es que me da pendiente, él causo que toda la escuela se burlara de ella- al escuchar como Mike mencionaba esto, yo me sentí, de nuevo, como el ser mas vil que existe sobre la tierra. Aun no había pensado en como solucionar o más bien dicho, hacerla sentir mejor por lo del accidente y más que nada disculparme por la forma en que la trate.

-¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas a ella? Tal vez…-

-sabias que es de mala educación espiar a la gente- su voz me hizo estremecerme del susto, no la había escuchado venir…

Me sobresalte y me gire para encararla…

.

.

.

_**Hola chikas!**_

_**Bien, lo prometido es deuda; aquí tienen el prox cap en menos de una semana…**_

_**Spero les guste y me comenten…**_

_**Otra cosa! Por fa ténganme paciencia, el inicio yo se que no es muy emocionante pero ya ira cambiando… solo pido paciencia para conmigo…**_

_**Porfa comenten, sea bueno o malo su comentario solo déjenlo… a mi me haría muy feliz… =D**_

_**Hasta luego!**_

_**Saluditos para todas mis queridas lectoras!**_

_**Las kiero!**_

_**Biie n_n**_


	6. Primero muerta

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 5****: "Primero muerta"**

**Bella**** POV**

Mi día no había sido el mejor, de hecho tuve que lidiar con el odioso vampiro, ¿Cuál era su nombre?... no me acuerdo ni me importa.

Por su maldita culpa ahora tenia que andar por toda la escuela manchada de color morado, mi mal humor aumentaba con cada comentario de burlas y bromas que recibía; quería matar a este vampiro imbécil.

Cada que tenia la oportunidad murmuraba mas de mil formas de torturarlo y quererlo matar lentamente para que sufriera, fue entonces cuando lo vi apoyado en una pared.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Levante una de mis cejas.

Me aproxime y espere a que estuviera mas distraído en lo que tramaba; lo bueno de todo esto de la licantropía es que podía ser sigilosa si lo pretendía.

Me acerque aun mas, lentamente y con disimulo para asustarlo; mi sonrisa maquiavélica crecía mas conforme me acercaba y él no se daba cuenta.

-sabias que es de mala educación espiar a la gente- una pequeña chica se me había adelantado a asustarlo, era pequeña de estatura, pelo negro caoba y muy corto. Era muy saltarina.

Bien, me había arruinado el momento de vengarme de este ególatra.

Me retire, no valía la pena seguir ahí…

De todos modos me quede con la duda de averiguar que era lo que estaba haciendo al espiar a Ángela y Mike.

Al llegar al estacionamiento me pude dar cuenta que ahora él andaba con sus "querida" familia, me enfurecía que se hacían llamar así cuando ni siquiera sabían lo que en realidad significaba.

El clima estaba frio, bueno lo sabia por las chaquetas y suéteres de mis compañeros, yo ni lo sentía; el piso estaba casi congelado, caía llovizna y al llegar al suelo dejaba todo muy resbaloso.

Decidí quedarme al pie de los escalones de la entrada del Instituto, solo tendría que esperar a que Jake viniera por mi o mandara a alguien.

.

.

.

Pasaron los minutos y los autos desaparecían conforme pasaba el tiempo, me canse de esperar y decidi encaminarme.

Di mis pasos como pude, estaba demasiado peligroso caminar así y conociéndome como la torpe que soy; de seguro caería como costal de papas y eso dolería mucho aunque no dejaría cicatrices ni nada parecido, solo el dolor, el frio dolor.

Caminaba paso a paso y con demasiada precaución…

De repente escuche unos chirridos de las llantas de un auto que se aproximaba.

Voltee mi mirada hacia mi derecha y fue en ese momento que sentía que algo malo estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Era una mini van que comenzaba a acercarse hacia mi a toda velocidad y no se detenía.

Yo estaba en shock pero al instante siguiente reaccione.

Pero estaba aprisionada contra otro auto y no podía actuar rápido para moverme, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue que podría detenerlo; ya después inventaría cualquier estupidez para zafarme y que no sospecharan cosas extrañas de mí.

Me coloque en cuclillas y levante mis manos para detener el auto frente a mí. Solo pude escuchar como la carrocería de la mini van crujía del estruendo que había hecho contra mis manos y…

Abrí mis ojos y pude observar como no estaba sola, alguien más me había ayudado…

Lo único que odie fue que fuera este vampiro imbécil de Cullen.

Él salió ileso mientras me miraba con su sonrisa de suficiencia; yo por lo contrario termine con unos raspones y algo despeinada por el movimiento brusco del auto pero mi ceño se frunció al instante que recordé lo que él había hecho.

-¿te encuentras bien?- seguía con su pulcritud tan presente que me enoje aun más.

-y a ti que rayos te importa, yo podía sola- bufe, era lo único que me faltaba, que me tratara como damisela en peligro cuando odio que me traten así.

-claro que no puedes sola, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- su ceño se empezó a fruncir levemente-¿Por qué me tratas así?-

-¿de verdad quieres saber porque?- estaba a punto de contestarle como se lo merecía.

Pero entonces comenzaron a llegar personas que fueron testigos del accidente, unos gritando y otros de chismosos simplemente.

.

.

.

Minutos después llego una ambulancia, nadie había resultado herido pero por seguridad y para que no sospecharan me deje revisar.

Lo bueno fue que sanaron tan rápido mis raspones que me dejaron ir sin intentar inyectarme o algo parecido como hospitalizarme. En ese momento me sentí aliviada hasta que alguien de mi desagrado volvió a hacer su reaparición.

-creo que deberían checarla mejor, esta algo zafada de la cabeza- sus risas se escucharon alrededor de los paramédicos que me atendían.

Yo simplemente me dedique a gruñir, esto se estaba pasando de la raya.

Me aleje de la ambulancia y me le acerque para encararlo, estaba harta y mas que harta estaba muy furiosa; estaba a punto de transformarme, solo sentí como un calor descendía sobre mi columna.

-Hey- le grite con entusiasmo solo para engañarlo un poquito.

Entonces sonrió y yo cerré mi puño y se lo estampe en su hermoso rostro de hielo.

Él cayo al suelo y su mejilla quedo algo herida, la verdad no le había hecho gran cosa pero al menos me sentía aliviada de haber descargado un poco mi ira reprimida de todo el día.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te acabo de salvar la vida, al menos un gracias estaría bien- ahora si se había enojado pero no me importaba.

-nadie te dijo que me salvaras, ni muerta te daría las gracias- en ese momento volví a alzar mi puño para darle otro buen puñetazo, pero alguien me sostuvo.

Eran unos fuertes brazos, pero no supe quien era.

-Hey hermanito, ¿ella te esta dando una buena paliza?- este grandulón me había detenido y al parecer era hermano de este otro Cullen.

-Suéltame imbécil- forcejee pero no podía zafarme, sus brazos eran fuertes y parecían barrotes de prisión.

-cuida esa boquita pequeña- su tono burlón me hizo enfurecer de nuevo pero había una pequeña sonrisita de satisfacción en mi rostro, al menos a este cobrizo le di su merecido y le pegue en su orgullo.

-déjala Emmett, esta señorita ya se iba- se levanto del frio suelo y se dirigió con sus otros hermanos, ahora ni siquiera me miro.

Una fría sensación de culpabilidad me recorrió el cuerpo, me sentí mal por haberlo tratado así…

-oye yo…- él me escucho, se detuvo y me miro de nuevo con su sonrisa de galán de telenovela.

-¿si?-

-eres un imbécil- su rostro se desfiguro y frunció su ceño al instante siguiente.

Seguí caminando lejos de ahí, no sabia lo que había pasado; no podía explicar como en un momento sentí culpa y al siguiente lo seguía odiando por ser tan creído. Y de seguro su familia era igual, todos eran igual de fastidiosos.

.

.

.

Después de haberlo decidido mejor, camine rumbo a La Push, al parecer de nuevo Jake se había olvidado de mi o simplemente tiene cosas mas importantes que atender que preocuparse de su linda hermanita que acaba de tener una riña con un estúpido vampiro egocéntrico.

Pero al instante siguiente una moto negra y gigantesca me arrincono en la orilla de la carretera y mi ceño fruncido y mal genio se borraron al instante en que Jake se quito su casco y me dio la mejor de sus sonrisas a manera de disculpa.

No podía seguir enojada con él cuando se disculpaba de ese modo, lo amaba por sobretodo como si fuera mi hermano mayor, porque aunque no lo era; yo así lo consideraba y nada de lo que pasara cambiaria las cosas.

-lo siento Bella, se nos atravesó una situación de emergencia; vamos, te lo contare en la casa- me sonrió de nuevo y me ayudo a subirme a su descomunal motocicleta, mientras me colocaba el casco.

Arranco el motor y volvió a agarrar camino rumbo a casa, mientras el aire helado pegaba de lleno en mi cuerpo. Sentía de nuevo la adrenalina y el éxtasis de andar en motocicleta, me aferraba a la gran cintura de Jake, mientras él aceleraba más rápido. Ambos disfrutábamos nuestra vida tan temeraria, reíamos y jugueteábamos antes de ver como nos íbamos acercando a las primeras casas visibles de La Push.

-¡fue excelente! Al menos me relajo- me quite el casco y dirigí mi vista hacia mi compañero Jake, pero entonces su mirada me dijo que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella?- se cruzo de brazos y mi quede estupefacta.

-no se de que hablas Jake- me hice la desentendida y él bufo.

-sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Bella-

-okey okey pero no fue mi culpa, él me tentó, además ¿tu como sabes?- esto se había salido de control, no creí que Jake se enteraría a menos que fuera por mi, él se quedo en silencio. Un silencio que me hacia sentirme extrañamente culpable, pero una cosa si estaba segura, aun así no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho; él se lo tenia bien merecido por estúpido.

-Bella…- al fin había hablado, me imagino que después de rebatirse dentro de su mente que hacer conmigo.-él o mas bien dicho todos ellos son "hijos" de Carlisle y Esme-

Mi rostro empezó a arder, se puso de mil colores y no sabia que hacer.

Entonces recordé su olor, ese olor tan maravilloso que había sentido cuando lo vi entrando al aula de Biología; ese olor tan cautivante que me dejo en evidencia lo que era. Me sentía una estúpida porque como no me había dado cuenta antes. Era mas que obvio que así era.

-¿entonces? Me vas a regañar me imagino- levante mis hombros en señal de indiferencia, la verdad no tenia ganas de escuchar su sermón de la vez pasada. Estaba harta.

-no- sonrió. Mis ojos quedaron como dos grandes platos, ¿acaso era en serio que no me regañaría?

-¿es en serio?- una pequeña sonrisa malévola se empezó a formar en mi rostro, al parecer ahora me entendía Jake y se ponía de mi lado.

-no tan rápido señorita…- ¡ay no! ¿Cómo no lo vi venir antes?-usted será castigada y créame cuando le digo que no será sencillo- ahora él era el de la sonrisa maléfica y la mía se había convertido en un puchero; odiaba ser castigada y mas cuando era Jake quien lo hacia, era bueno en esto de los castigos.

-no es justo- me cruce de brazos e intente hacer un berrinche… pero entonces oímos pisadas provenir del bosque y se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Yo me altere un poco pero Jake estaba en calma, sus facciones estaban intactas y lo único que vi fue una ligera sonrisa provenir de su rostro.

-y hablando de tu castigo Bella, creo que acaba de llegar- su mirada seguía en el bosque y yo logre vislumbrar alguien que venia a toda prisa.

Y en cuanto lo reconoci mis ojos se abrieron como platos…

-¡no Jake! ¡no me puedes hacer esto! ¡ni muerta!- mi ceño fruncido y su gran sonrisa fue lo que se encontró "mi castigo"…

.

.

.

_**Hola chikas!**_

_**Spero les guste y me comenten…**_

_**Lamento haberme tardado tanto pro sk mi compu se lleno de virus y me borro el archivo, tuve k volverlo a hacer…. Pro ya sta todo controlado… mil disculpas por la tardanza n_n**_

_**Hasta luego!**_

_**Saluditos para todas mis queridas lectoras!**_

_**Las kiero!**_

_**Biie n_n**_


	7. Condiciones

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 6****: "Condiciones"**

**Edward**** POV**

Aun no podía creer que esta chica me haya golpeado en el rostro, se veía tan diminuta y obviamente llegue a subestimarla. Ahora mi mejilla marcada era la que sufría con el problema de haber ignorado cuanta fuerza tenia Bella.

Su nombre sonaba hermoso, lastima que la persona en si, aun no sea de mi total agrado. Eran cosas medio distintas, ya que si fuera otra persona, tal vez todo sería mejor… _como Tanya_, una voz en mi interior me trajo vagos recuerdos de lo que anteriormente me había pasado. Cosas que nadie sabía, bueno al menos solo mi familia y eso, que era demasiado doloroso, sabían muy poco.

Tenía cosas que arreglar, en eso sonó mi celular, en la pantalla centelleaba un número desconocido. Hubiera preferido no contestar pero en cuanto lo pensaba ya había contestado.

-¿hola?- mi voz sonaba dudosa, en cierto modo por el numero que era raro, ya que solamente mi familia sabia mi numero y por otro lado era la precaución.

-¿Edward?- una linda voz femenina que no reconocí hasta que mi mente lo proceso, en ese momento mi mejilla comenzó a arder y recordé lo sucedido esa mañana.

-si soy yo, ¿Quién eres tú?- aun quería asegurarme que no fuera un sueno, o que tal vez era una broma pero no quería sacar conclusiones de cosas erróneas.

-uhm… soy Bella, tal vez me recuerdes por el golpe que te di esta tarde, yo…- ella sonaba nerviosa y algo molesta aun, pero imagine que tal vez se había arrepentido de tratarme asi, pero, insistiendo, no quiero sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-claro que mi mejilla te recuerda jaja- intente sonar gracioso para calmarla y hacerle ver que no había pasado nada.

-uhm… si, hablando de eso, quería… yo…. Yo quería… ¡uff! Esto es tan difícil…- parecía debatirse con ella misma, tal vez su orgullo sufriría en el camino.

-¿Qué paso?- quería alentarla a que siguiera, intentando darle confianza.

-quería… pedirte una disculpa- al otro lado del auricular se escucho un suspiro y algunas palabras resonando a lo lejos, cosa que no entendí pero aun así acepte sus disculpas.

-¡claro! Las aceptare pero…- una idea había surcado mi mente, quería hacerla pagar por lo que me había hecho y no estaba dispuesto a tener piedad, una sonrisa malévola surco mi mente. Gracias a Dios estaba solo, sino los que me vieran creerían que estoy completamente loco.

-pero ¿Qué?- se oía intrigada.

-tengo una condición, si quieres lo podemos hablar como personas civilizadas- termine sonriendo e imaginando como seria nuestro encuentro, entonces borre todo eso… no debía pensar en ese tipo de situaciones; después de todo ella me odiaba. O al menos eso me da a entender.

Apareció un silencio que me hizo retractarme de lo antes hablado, ella estaba en toda su libertad de no aceptar mi propuesta.

-está bien, dime donde y nos vemos- su respuesta me dejo petrificado, había aceptado sin peros y yo aun seguía pensando que todo esto era una broma que ella me estaba jugando.

Quedamos en vernos en un café que quedaba en Seattle, imagine que ella no aceptaría pero fue todo lo contrario, pero yo aun tenía una ligera duda de todo esto.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vas?- su voz enérgica inundaba mi habitación.

-tengo una cita Alice- quedo con sus ojos como platos, entonces sonreí y alce una de mis cejas.

-eres un tonto- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un ligero puchero. –te gusta jugar conmigo-

-sabes que me gusta hacerte enojar jaja, tengo ciertos asuntos que atender-

-de casualidad… ¿esos asuntos tendrán que ver con la chica mal vestida de la cafetería?- su sonrisa la delataba.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste duende?- hizo un ligero puchero, a ella no le gustaba que la llamara duende pero todo era parte de mis trucos para que ella me dijera como lo había averiguado.

-tengo mis fuentes informáticas- rodo sus ojos y salió corriendo de mi habitación, dejándome con la duda pendiente.

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, todo tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla… lástima que no era así, ya que veía a Edward venir hacia mí y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que no podía definir si era por burla o por… ¿estar contento?

-¡hola! Veo que no te arrepentiste- su sonrisa y su entusiasmo se hacían más grandes en cada palabra que expresaba.

Esto me estaba irritando pero aun así sentí una ligera punzada de culpabilidad, además de que después de todo, no podía negar que él era guapo, muy guapo. Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? Será mejor olvidar lo último, ya me estoy volviendo loca tan solo con juntarme con estos vampiros.

-hola- intentaba ser amable con el pero no podía… este castigo era horrible…

Según Jake, tenía que pedirle disculpas a Edward y aceptar sus condiciones o de lo contrario pasaría todo un fin de semana con Paul y tendría que hacer los deberes en su casa. Obviamente yo había aceptado lo segundo pero después me dijo que si no lo hacía, no solo iba a ser por un fin de semana, sino por un año entero… incluso hasta eso hubiera aceptado pero Jake seguía negándose. Al final acepte pedir disculpas pero, creí que nada más seria eso, después resulto ser que él quería que fuera personalmente.

Definitivamente el quería que me humillara en frente solo para burlarse de mí y después salir campante como siempre lo hacía.

Y ahora… aquí estoy, sentada, esperándolo en un café solo para disculparme por haberlo abofeteado y sin ninguna razón… obviamente esas habían sido las palabras de Jake, no las mías; yo pensaba todo lo contrario.

-¿y bien?- alzo una de sus cejas.

-¿Qué?- me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no entendía que era lo que quería.

- estoy esperando tu disculpa- se cruzo de brazos y se explayo en el asiento enfrente de mí.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos…

-si crees que yo me disculpare contigo… estas muy equivocado- mi ceno fruncido me daba una tonalidad de reproche y disgusto.

Pero él ni se inmuto, ya que solo sonrió.

-¿entonces porque aceptaste venir para vernos?- su ceja alzada me hizo retorcerme de rabia, el tenia razón; ¿Por qué había aceptado? Obviamente esto se podía solucionar.

No conteste nada y me levante de mi asiento, me estaba dirigiendo hacia afuera cuando sentí unos fríos brazos aprisionar mi muñeca.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñí e intente zafarme de él.

-solo… quédate… por favor- soltó mi brazo y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo que desistiera de mi plan de huir.

Suspire y me dirigí de nuevo a mi asiento… ambos nos quedamos en un silencio que no se desvanecía. El miraba hacia el gran ventanal que teníamos al lado de nuestra mesa y por un minuto imagine que solo estaba pensando como iniciar una conversación.

Yo solo intentaba no mirarlo demasiado y observar solo mis manos en mis piernas… yo tampoco sabía cómo iniciar una conversación donde no termináramos peleando o gritándonos el uno al otro.

En ese momento se acerco una mesera.

-¿Qué van a pedir?- su voz chillona me recordó la razón por la cual no salgo muy seguido, odio socializar con gente tonta.

-yo no quiero nada, pero la señorita aquí presente si ¿verdad?- me miro y me dirigió una de sus miradas de conquistador.

-uhm… yo… solo agua ¿sí?- la mesera me vio algo extrañada para después dirigir una mirada coqueta con mi acompañante.

-¿esta seguro que no quiere nada?-

-no señorita, gracias de todos modos-

La mesera se fue algo ofuscada por no poder lograr su cometido de coquetear con Edward; si ella supiera lo que en realidad es, dudo mucho que quisiera meterse con el aun así.

Me reí internamente mientras imaginaba pensar que él se fijaría en una humana insignificante… _¿Cómo tu?_

Una voz interna surgió en mi mente, obvio que no; intente contestarle pero… ahora sí que me estaba volviendo realmente loca, estaba discutiendo conmigo misma.

-dicen que la gente que se ríe sola… de sus travesuras se acuerda-

-para nada, simplemente estaba acordándome de un chiste que…- en ese momento entendí que intentaba hacerme platica. Fruncí mi ceno -¿a ti que te importa?-

-okey, okey… intento hacer las paces y tu simplemente me desprecias… creo que simplemente todo esto fue una mala idea- su rostro había pasado de egocentrismo a seriedad total. ¡Genial! Ahora yo quedo como la mala del cuento y tengo que disculparme.

-lo siento- susurre al fin. Su mirada se poso en la mía en unos instantes al escuchar mis palabras, su dorado oscuro se había transformado en un dorado incandescente lleno de alegría pero no entendía el motivo.

-¿ves como no es tan difícil disculparse?-

-aun así te odio y lo sabes-

Entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, intente bajarla pero el, consciente o inconscientemente, tomo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro. Pude sentir sus dedos fríos como la nieve y el sintió mi piel ardiente.

Ambos nos retiramos instantáneamente al sentir las temperaturas tan drásticamente diferentes, hubo un momento de incomodidad.

Quería salir corriendo y no volverlo a ver nunca más, pero sabía que sería difícil; teniendo en cuenta que su familia ahora estaba algo ligada con la mía, gracias a mi buen hermanito Jake; nótese mi sarcasmo.

¿Qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones? Yo no lo sabía así que tenía que actuar rápido.

-creo que ya es tarde, me imagino que en tu casa han de estar muy preocupados por ti-

Solté el aire que había tenido aprisionado en mi pecho y asentí.

La verdad no sabía ni que decir, aparte dudo que me estén esperando, lo más probable es que ya ni siquiera se acuerden de mi; después de todo ellos ni cuenta se habían dado. Yo les había dicho que necesitaba de un tiempo a solas y como era obvio ellos prefirieron quedarse lejos de mí; con la patética excusa de que ellos son todos unos hombres y no andan con sentimientos de cursilerías y cosas de chicas… ¡patéticos!

-¿te llevo a tu casa o vienen por ti?- me quede perpleja, no me esperaba que se ofreciera a llevarme, pero también porque había ese inconveniente. Yo no había avisado y ya estaba oscuro afuera… además no podía convertirme porque estábamos en plena ciudad se Seattle, ¿Cómo iba a regresar a casa?

-uhm… yo… vendrán por mi- parecía confundido y yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía decir mentiras y mucho menos sostenerlas.

-¿en serio?- levanto su ceja incrédulo.

Estaba estática, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Piensa Bella, piensa por primera vez en tu vida.

-yo puedo llevarte, bueno…- alzo sus hombros en señal de indiferencia. –Si tú quieres-

De nuevo estaba sometiendo mi orgullo y aceptando su propuesta de llevarme a casa, ¿y ahora que me estaba pasando? Me estaba convirtiendo de la fiera Bella a una pequeña oveja perdida ante el encanto de un león depredador.

Esto era realmente estúpido, pero al final lo deje de lado.

Nos encaminamos al estacionamiento de la cafetería, salimos y aunque para los humanos normales hacia mucho frio, para mí no era tanta la diferencia entre las temperaturas; ya que mi cuerpo estaba confortable en su temperatura alta.

Me dirigió hacia su auto pero sin dar señales de tocarme incluso, al parecer le había quedado muy en claro que yo no era normal… ¡aguarden! ¿Acaso el sabe lo que en realidad soy? Bueno si así fuera, el se alejaría de mi ¿no?

Estaba a punto de preguntarle mis dudas, pero después pensé si el llegaría a odiarme como yo lo odio por ser un vampiro.

Todo estaba en nuestra naturaleza, era parte de nosotros…

De repente escuchamos unos ruidos dirigirse hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, ¿eso era una moto?

Conforme se fue acercando, me fui dando cuenta de que yo conocía esa moto a la perfección.

Entonces él se bajo de ella, al estacionarla frente a nuestras narices.

-¡súbete a la moto ahora Bella!- bufo.

No lograba entender que hacia el aquí y porque me hablaba así…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar…. U.u lo siento enserio!**

**Pero ya no volverá a pasar…. Weno eso creo yo jajaja**

**Aki esta el nuevo cap… comenten… pregunten… aclaren y recomienden acerca de mi historia.. se los agadeceria muxo….**

**Las kieroo!**

**Biie n_n**


	8. Día de verdades ¡que fastidio!

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 7****: "Día de verdades ¡que fastidio!"**

**Bella**** POV**

-¡eres un tonto Paul!- mi voz sonaba en todo el bosque. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-no tenia opción Bella, ordenes del Alfa- mis ojos se abrieron como platos y una ira estúpidamente alta se apodero de mi. Lo mire con rabia mientras el levantaba sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

No tenía los insultos suficientes como para escupírselos a Paul… estaba realmente enojada y nada de lo que me digan será suficiente para calmarme.

Me había hecho hacer el ridículo frente a un estúpido vampiro que tenía el ego demasiado alto, ambos me habían tratado como la peor basura del mundo. En ese momento cerré mis ojos, respire profundo y de nuevo volví a hace unas horas atrás en ese pequeño estacionamiento.

_- Flashback -_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Paul?- mi voz sonaba contrariada, esperaba que fuera Jake pero no Paul. Se veía realmente furioso al escuchar cómo me había hablado._

_-¡te dije que te subieras Bella!-_

_-no le hables así a la señorita- intervino el vampiro, creyéndose el caballero obviamente, se interpuso entre ambos y miro a Paul con cierto rencor. ¡Hombres!_

_-¡tú no te metas imbécil! Yo le hablo como yo quiero-el machismo abunda hoy en día._

_-¿Qué les pasa? Yo no soy un objeto para que me hablen __así- ambos me miraron contrariados, odiaba que la gente discutiera frente a mí, eso me traía malos recuerdos; recuerdos de mis padres. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de la rabia y la ira que comenzó a inundar el ambiente._

_-¡eres un maldito!- grite y bufe al vampiro a mi lado.-tú especie es culpable de mis desgracias- mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua salina que pronto comenzaría a salir de mis ojos._

_Me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos…-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Yo no he hecho nada, además como sabes de nosotros, tu eres… una simple humana- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, un susurro que escuche perfectamente gracias a mis habilidades de licantropía._

_-¡ella no es una simple humana, maldito chupasangre!- Paul seguía muy enojado y logre captar como su ira iba en aumento, el aun no podía controlarse ante el olor de un vampiro y eso lo descontrolaba. Cerré mis ojos e intente tranquilizarme por el bien de él, sería mejor irnos de una buena vez._

_-tranquilo Paul, está bien, vámonos- tome su hombro y lo guie de nuevo a la motocicleta, no me había dado cuenta en ningún momento cuando fue que se bajo de ella._

_-¿a qué te refieres con que no es una simple humana?- en ese momento logre captar su mirada de confusión, sus ojos dorados se habían convertido en un oscuro negro que denotaban ansiedad, confusión y tristeza._

_Paul no hablaba, solo intentaba controlarse; todo este asunto se estaba saliendo de mis manos, yo no quería esto… además aun no entendía nada. No entendía porque Paul estaba aquí y ¿Cómo había aceptado venir a disculparme por algo que no tenía sentido en mi carácter orgulloso?_

_No contestamos, ninguno de los dos… ambos aun estábamos intentando controlarnos. Este pequeño estacionamiento era un lugar público y no podíamos hacer nada, era imposible._

_Comenzó a rugir la moto y yo me colocaba el casco, cuando sentí una mano fría en torno a mi brazo que al sentir mi temperatura corporal se alejo y entonces de nuevo se cruzaron nuestras miradas. No puedo definir qué fue lo que el sintió pero pude percibir un algo de sorpresa._

_-no puedo creerlo, ¡el tiene razón!- dio ligeros pasos hacia atrás mientras me veía consternado.-tú ni siquiera eres una humana… eres… ¿una chica lobo?- asentí y podía verlo, yo no era una humana… ni siquiera me acercaba, pero… ¿Quién rayos era él para venir a juzgarme?_

_Fue entonces cuando su rostro se volvió sombría… su mirada era fría._

_-¡aléjate de mí! Tu…- me apunto con su dedo índice. Abrió su boca pero no dijo nada, intento decir algo pero no emitía sonido alguno. Simplemente decidió marcharse. _

_Sentía mis ojos arder, comenzaría con las lagrimas, pero no eran de tristeza sino de rencor, odio y agonía. Soy una estúpida, me reí de mi misma, obviamente el saldría corriendo cuando supiera lo que realmente soy. Si aun no lo sabía era porque él no me lo había preguntado, además ¿Quién le aseguro que yo era humana? Obviamente nadie._

_Todo esto era más que obvio, somos enemigos por naturaleza… no debemos tratarnos, ni siquiera hablarnos. _

_- Fin Flashback -_

Todo esto que sentía ahora era culpa de Jake, me sentía inmunda. No había entendido la actitud de ese vampiro hacia mí.

Pero no lo deje pisotearme, saldría adelante y como si nada ocurriese; me había humillado al pedirle perdón pero ya no más. Seguiría siendo la fría Isabella de siempre, mordaz y directa, sin sentimientos y sin escrúpulos hacia su especie.

-sigo sin entender Paul, ¿Qué tiene que ver Jake con todo esto? El fue el de la idea- me cruce de brazos frente a él, mientras se rascaba la nuca intentando contestarme.

-bueno… yo…- suspiro. –okey, me cachaste- lo mire aun confundida pero ahora más interesada, entonces no había sido Jake el que lo mando.

-¿entonces?- la punta de mi pie resonaba en el suelo, impaciente por la respuesta.

Paul se removía impaciente y no me miraba directamente a los ojos, rehuía mi mirada.

-uhm… yo… e-este…- estaba nervioso, realmente nervioso. Pero no me importo, tenia curiosidad lo que pasaba por su mente, al final me enterare. Obviamente cuando estemos en la manada le preguntare, no podrá mentirme.

-bien. Si no me quieres decir no me digas, ya lo averiguare- lo mire con una sonrisa diabólica formándose en mi rostro. Me miro y también sonrió pero algo avergonzado, su piel morena no me dejaba notarlo mucho pero sabía que así era, por alguna extraña razón estaba segura.

Al parecer toda esta discusión había terminado bien, sin necesidad de llegar a los golpes ni nada parecido. Aun estábamos en el bosque, teníamos que llegar a casa antes de que mandaran por nosotros.

-vámonos Bella, aun tenemos camino por delante- me sonrió un poco, al menos ya estábamos más tranquilos, después de todo no valía la pena enojarme con un hermano de la manada por un estúpido vampiro. Me coloque el casco en mi cabeza y me subí de nuevo a la colosal motocicleta de Jake.

-agárrate fuerte lobita- soltó grandes risotadas al oírme gruñir por llamarme así.

-mira Paul, una te la paso pero dos ya no- en ese momento sus ojos se agrandaron y fue mi momento de reírme. -¿asustado pequeño cachorro?-

-buena esa Belly, pero me las cobrare muy pronto, ya lo veras-

No recordaba que el camino fuera tan corto pero en menos de lo que pude decir "odio a el estúpido que me metió en serios problemas y que ahora me las va a pagar por la humillación que me hizo pasar frente a mis enemigos de muerte…" okey el camino fue más corto que esto, creo que exagere un poco.

-¡Bella!- y el susodicho aparece frente a mí con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras yo me pudro de ira.

-¡tú!- me encamine hacia él y en cada paso que daba mi rabia iba en aumento, mi ceno se fruncía mas y mis manos empezaron a temblar junto con todo mi cuerpo.

-¿y ahora que hice?- le preguntaba a Paul mientras se acercaba a mí y su expresión de confusión se acrecentaba mas. Paul lo único que hizo fue levantar sus hombros en señal de indiferencia y de desconocer la causa.

-¿te parece poco haberme humillado frente a tal vampiro que tiene el ego demasiado alto?-

En ese momento todos los demás llegaron corriendo hacia mí…

-¡Bella!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-creímos que ya te habían raptado hermanita- me revolvió el pelo el pequeño Seth, que por cierto no era ya ni tan pequeño.

-okey, okey, tranquilos chicos- respire hondo, estos chicos realmente sabían cómo hacerme olvidar de mis enojos constantes. –Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí, así que… ¿Quién quiere cenar?- todos aullaron de alegría, sabía que por estomago se les llegaba a estos chicos. Me hacían olvidar mis peores sentimientos y traían consigo mejores emociones.

.

.

.

Estábamos en la casa de Jake y obviamente donde yo también vivo, a punto de comer en medio de risas, bromas y golpes, cuando escuchamos a Sam aullar a lo lejos. Todos nos volvimos serios, Jake asintió ante nuestra mirada de duda y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia afuera.

-okey chicos, nosotros nos adelantaremos… Bella tu nos alcanzas- puse mis ojos en blanco, siempre era lo mismo, yo al último por el simple hecho de ser mujer y necesitar mi privacidad. Bufe y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras levantaba una ceja.

-no creerás que me perderé de toda la diversión, ¡vamos!- corrí adelantándome y me transforme al instante, si, obviamente mi ropa quedo hecha garras pero ¿Qué importa?

-¡esa es nuestra Bella!- todos corearon mientras me seguían e intentaban alcanzarme.

Yo corría por todo el bosque, me sentía relajada; mis sentidos se agudizaban y el calor me inundaba por completo y me entregaba a sentido de licantropía. Me encantaba ser lo que era y no me arrepentía, era magníficamente enloquecedor ser así.

_-Hey Bella espéranos- _todos intentaban alcanzarme pero yo me sentía rápida y lo estaba siendo. Todo este ambiente me relajaba y me excitaba al mismo tiempo.

_-intenten alcanzarme, hoy están muy lentos chicos- _aullé y seguí corriendo hasta que sentí el efluvio de Sam, y no estaba solo; al llegar al lugar ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla presente.

-_Sam, ¿Qué pasa?- _ignore al susodicho y me dirigí directamente a lo que venía.

-_ellos te lo explicaran, están más enterados del tema que yo- _asentí y esperamos a que mis hermanos se acomodaran en sus posiciones, listos para escuchar indicaciones; esto me ponía los pelos de punta, obviamente esto tenía que ser trabajo que hacer.

-bien, el problema que tenemos ahora es que encontramos un aquelarre de los de nuestra especie cazando muy cerca de su territorio- gruñí, esto tenía que ser una broma, a el que rayos le importa nuestro territorio; nosotros sabemos defenderlo muy bien. –Nosotros nos pensamos eso de ustedes señorita- sus ojos se cruzaron con mi mirada que estaba en shock.

-_¿Cómo diablos supiste que era lo que estaba pensando?- _sonrió falsamente.

-tengo el don de leer mentes señorita Swan- _¿Cómo rayos…? _Pero mi estado de sorpresa fue tal que mi mente quedo en blanco. El me ignoro y continuo hablando del enemigo que se nos avecinaba mientras mi ira acumulada de todo el día me volvía a pesar en mis hombros. Hasta que estalle. Me coloque sobre mis cuatro patas y camine hacia el.

_-eres un estúpido mentiroso, me engañaste, siempre supiste lo que pensaba y jugaste conmigo para humillarme, todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque sabes que lo odio- _sus ojos eran dos grandes platos. –_Pero sabes que… esta me la vas a pagar por el resto de tu existencia Edward Cullen, así como me llamo Isabella Swan- _termine gruñendo en su rostro perfectamente pálido y frio.

_-Bella ¡compórtate!- _me aleje de el poco a poco mientras él se carcajeaba y lograba emitir un "ya veremos"

Después de mi espectáculo decidí retirarme, la verdad estaba muy cansada y gracias al cielo si yo quería podía faltar al Instituto; obviamente lo haría, no quería ver a este hipócrita en clase Biología. Además me daría tiempo para trazar una estrategia en su contra. Tan solo pensar que me vengaría de él, hizo que mi sonrisa diabólica apareciera en mi rostro de nuevo…

Y fue cuando mi mente hizo un leve clic, ahora que recordaba… Paul me debía una explicación, emprendí mi viaje de regreso con la manada cuando escuche unos leves cuchicheos entre ciertas personas que conocía demasiado bien. Decidí esconderme entre el bosque y escuchar, tal vez no era buena idea, y de mala educación, escuchar las platicas ajenas pero la curiosidad me picaba y mucho.

-¿Qué paso hermano? ¿Llegaste a tiempo o no?-

-creo que sí, pero… me cacho en la mentira Jake- este le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Paul.

-¿y luego? ¿No le dijiste nada?- ambos se miraron, Jake en espera de la respuesta y Paul se veía algo triste.

De inmediato supe que hablaban de mí y de lo que había pasado antes de llegar a casa, creo que ahora no tendría que preguntarle después de todo. También esperaba su respuesta y tenía que ser buena si no se la quería ver con mi gancho izquierdo.

-¿Cómo querías que le dijera? No es sencillo-

-¡oh vamos! No es tan difícil, ¿o sí?- Paul bufo y miro con cierto rencor a Jake.

-¿y que querías que le dijera? ¡Bella estoy enamorado de ti!- lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo alzando las manos y moviéndolas frenéticamente.

El aire de mis pulmones salió sin avisarme y de una sola vez, mis ojos estaban más grandes que dos sandias y aun quería abrirlos más… una sorpresa no muy grata.

¿Y ahora que hacía yo con esto?

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Lamento abandonarlas pero estaba en época de exámenes pero gracias a Dios ya pasaron a mejor vida jaja XD**

**Weno en fin, aki esta el nuevo cap…. Espero les guste!**

**Dejen comentarios… se los agradecería mil… **

**Cambiando de tema… les agredeceria que si les gusta mi historia me recomendaran okeii? Gracias!**

**Hasta el prox cap!**

**Las kiero lindas!**

**Biie n_n**


	9. Situaciones dificiles de entender

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 8****: "Situaciones difíciles de entender"**

**Edward**** POV**

Me sentía un total y completísimo idiota. ¿Por qué no lo había deducido? Era tan simple y tan sencillo.

Me debatía entre el orgullo y la desesperación, ambos sentimientos muy profundos y que podían llegar a destruir a cualquiera.

Ahora me encontraba sentado en el sillón de mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos platicar. Tenía las manos tapando mi rostro, pasándolas de arriba abajo y viceversa. No podía entender nada, es más, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

_Ella no es humana, es una licántropo ¡imbécil!_

Esas palabras habían sido las que devastaron mis esperanzas de volver a encontrar a alguien para mí, ella era la razón por la cual había perdido mi razón de existir de hace algunos años.

Su especie había sido la causante de muchas situaciones espantosas en mi eterna vida, y ahora que venga esta chica realmente encantadora a poner mi mundo de cabeza, no tenía explicación alguna para describir como me siento ahora. ¿Asco? ¿Repulsión? No lo sé.

-_¿o tal vez el renacimiento de un nuevo amor?-_ ese pensamiento me había sacado de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Jasper?- no había notado su presencia hasta que sus pensamientos me tomaron por sorpresa.

-tus sentimientos son los mismos que en alguna vez sentí y aun siento por mi pequeña Alice- me sonrió y continuo su camino. Solo me quede observando la puerta de mi habitación por donde había desaparecido Jasper.

Estaba en shock debatiéndome por las palabras de Jasper, eso era algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado, tal vez el estaba en lo correcto.

O tal vez estaba tan confundido que ahora creía que todo este mundo se estaba volviendo loco, ¿Cómo es que una chica de tan esplendida belleza podía ser alguien tan extraño y devastador?

¡Esperen un momento! ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo es que su olor no me es asqueroso o simplemente me fastidia? Y fue en ese momento cuando entendí que ella era diferente, su olor, su belleza y su manera de ver las cosas es tan diferente.

¿Renacimiento de un nuevo amor? ¿Estaré preparado para algo así? Creo que no, porque para empezar ella no es de mi especie, ella me odia y… ¡ella me odia!

-_Edward… tenemos asuntos que atender, vámonos-_ sus pensamiento me sacaron de nuevo de mi mente.

Me levante de mi sillón y me dirigí a la sala. Allí se encontraban todos los miembros de mi familia reunidos. Y antes de que partiéramos a resolver esos asuntos pendientes, la pequeña duende Alice me tomo del brazo para arrastrarme lejos de los demás, todo sucedió antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar.

-ahora cuéntame ¿qué te traes tu?- su pequeño ceno fruncido me dio algo de gracia que me hizo levantar una sonrisa. Y aun me hacia querer reír mas al verla como cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero leve.

-¿de qué?- me hice el desentendido, la verdad lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con una enana entrometida, suficiente tenia con el remolino y el caos que tenia sobre mi cabeza; inundándome el corazón duro y frio que llevaba años no sentía.

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen! No me hagas repetírtelo todo porque yo sé lo que está pasando- lo decía con aires de ironía mientras su dedo índice me golpeaba el pecho.

-¡oh vamos Alice! No necesito que hagas esto, lo único que quiero es tiempo ¿sí?- le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas, bufo y me miro como si quisiera asesinarme.

Fue entonces cuando una visión llego a su cabeza, una visión demasiado borrosa…

_-Bella, yo… estoy profundamente enamorado…- _

_-¿en serio? ¿De quién?- su ceno se fruncía conforme el tiempo pasaba y yo no respondía nada. Podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón y como poco a poco su respiración se volvía más y más jadeante…_

-Alice ¿Qué fue todo eso?- ella recién saliendo de su trance, movió su cabeza a ambos lados frenéticamente mientras lograba despejar su mente; me dedico su mejor sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

-¿de qué?- repitió mi frase anterior y salió huyendo prácticamente de mi.

.

.

.

Estábamos en un pequeño prado donde se suponía debíamos vernos con los licántropos, al enterarme que teníamos que hacerlo no pude dejar de pensar en la visión de Alice y en que tenía que verla a ella pero su versión lobuna.

En ese instante logre captar un olor no muy grato para mí y supe que ellos se acercaban, pero hubo uno en particular que me inquieto porque venía a toda velocidad sobre nosotros.

_-¿Qué pasa Sam?- _su voz mental era tan singular, inconfundible entre las demás, al parecer por lo había pasado aun estaba algo enojada. Bueno después de todo, yo le había gritado, había actuado como un estúpido.

-_ellos te lo explicaran, están más enterados del tema que yo- _ella se dedico simplemente a asentir.

Conforme iban llegando los demás miembros de su manada me dedique a explicarles el asunto que a Carlisle le tenía muy preocupado acerca de un aquelarre intruso y que prácticamente necesitábamos avisarles para que estuvieran al tanto. Hasta que su pequeño comentario lleno de sarcasmo me saco de mi explicación.

-_¿a el que rayos le importa nuestro territorio? Nosotros sabemos defenderlo muy bien- _mi paciencia era grande así que como todo caballero le respondí. –Nosotros no pensamos eso de ustedes señorita- nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella había logrado evitarme todo este tiempo pero no ahora. No logre captar sus emociones porque jamás había tratado con los de su especie.

-_¿Cómo diablos supiste que era lo que estaba pensando?- _ese comentario mental me hizo sonreír, era obvio que ella no estaba enterada de nada de lo que podíamos hacer.

-tengo el don de leer mentes Señorita Swan- su mente había quedado en blanco en ese momento, se quedo muda y agradecí que así fuera. Continúe describiendo la situación para tenerlos al tanto de todo y poder planear una estrategia que a ambas partes nos beneficiara.

_-eres un estúpido mentiroso, me engañaste, siempre supiste lo que pensaba y jugaste conmigo para humillarme, todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste porque sabes que lo odio- _comenzó a insultarme, me había agarrado por sorpresa todos sus comentarios, ella no sabía que cuando es humana no puedo leer su mente, ¡bravo Cullen! Ella piensa lo peor de mi ahora, realmente estaba sorprendido que ella creyera eso de mi. –_Pero sabes que… esta me la vas a pagar por el resto de tu existencia Edward Cullen, así como me llamo Isabella Swan- _gruño frente a mi rostro, ella se había ido acercando a mi conforme me seguía insultando y amenazando.

_-Bella ¡compórtate!- _alguien más la había reprendido. Mientras todo esto había estado pasando imagine como es que ella haría mi vida un infierno si para mí ya lo era. Me reí e incluso ironice. –Ya veremos- logre susurrar. Esto realmente tenía que verlo, tenía que ver más conmigo que con ella; nadie podría sentirse más desdichado que yo y ella cree que podrá hacerlo peor, la verdad lo dudo.

Cuando logre salir de mis ensoñaciones note que ella ya no se encontraba, con todo este asunto tuvimos que dar por terminada la asamblea. Todo se había vuelto algo incomodo y decidimos retirarnos, no sin antes avisarle a mi familia que quería estar unos momentos a solas.

Y así fue, comencé con mi recorrido por el bosque…

La naturaleza se escuchaba silenciosa, era un pequeño tranquilizante para todo lo que últimamente me había venido aconteciendo; las situaciones extrañas en las que me había tenido que meter a causa de esta pequeña chica pelo castaño, ojos chocolate y olor dulce y fragante.

Ella tan frágil pero se mostraba realmente fuerte ante los demás, su carácter inconfundible me atraía… todo esto en tan poco tiempo me había atrapado.

Unos pasos agigantados provenían de algún lugar del bosque y fue cuando logre captar el mismo olor, era su peculiar olor que no se podía confundir con nada.

_-¿y ahora que hacía yo con todo esto?-_ solo logre escuchar un leve pensamiento que constantemente cruzaba con su mente, pero logre captar lo confundida que se encontraba. Todo esto me intrigo, quise correr y alcanzarla pero no podía, no podía después de las amenazas que me había declarado unos momentos antes, así que preferí dejarlo pasar. Después de todo, a mi no me convenía. No ahora que estaba tan confundido con todo; situaciones, sentimientos, descubrimientos pero sobre todo tenía que afrontar que todo lo había causado una sola persona: Bella.

.

.

.

-¡arriba dormilón!- un pequeño torbellino había entrado a mi habitación, haciéndome reír con su recién comentario.

-Alice, somos vampiros, nosotros no dormimos- lo dije con cansancio y algo de aburrimiento mientras ella sonreía.

-lo sé, pero al menos te hizo reír mi comentario ¿o no?- me miro con un ligero puchero y sus manos en las caderas a modo de regano.

-si iré a la escuela mama- comente con sarcasmo, ambos reíamos mientras ella se desaparecía de mi presencia y me dejaba a solas para poder tener privacidad.

La verdad aun estaba dudando si ir al Instituto, la simple idea de encontrarme con ella en la clase de Biología me hacia desistir. ¿Realmente ella cumpliría con sus amenazas?

Obvio no le tenía miedo a una pequeña licántropo en busca de venganza por un simple mal entendido. Es que simplemente no podía ser más testaruda, necia y terca. Pero tenía que ponerle un alto así me costara la vida.

.

.

.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- ella me miraba con el ceno fruncido.

-¿Por qué crees que yo tengo ganas de hablar contigo?- ambos estábamos demasiado cerca, su aliento pegaba con mi rostro; un olor demasiado exquisito. No podía concentrarme.

-uhm… yo…- cerré mis ojos para dejar de tener contacto visual ya que esto me hacía perderme más en sus ojos chocolate.

-¿te mordieron la lengua los ratones Cullen?- sonrió socarronamente mientras me dejaba en uno de los pasillos completamente solo. Aturdido y frustrado por no haber conseguido nada concreto decidí dirigirme a mi siguiente clase, definitivamente este día iba a ser demasiado largo.

.

.

.

Las clases habían concluido sin tener noticias acerca de Bella, andaba algo confundido cuando Alice corrió hacia mí, cuando yo estaba llegando al estacionamiento, estaba algo asustada y su mirada denotaba preocupación.

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?- me detuvo colocando su mano sobre mi pecho.

-por favor Edward, respira ¿okey? No te exaltes y no digas ni hagas cosas que después te puedas arrepentir- mi ceno se frunció, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando Alice.

En ese momento logre vislumbrar una melena de color castaño caminar hacia a mí, mientras Alice apuntaba con la mirada hacia el lugar donde yo había estacionado mi amado Volvo.

-Toma- me lo decía mientras una pequeña lata de aluminio reposaba en mis manos. –Creo que algún día seré pintora- su sonrisa se hacía más grande mientras yo intentaba controlar mis ganas de…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- intentaba mantener mi tono ve voz calmado y sin rencor.

-¡oh vamos! Creo que necesitaba una remodelación, el plateado nunca ha sido mi favorito, creo que el rojo se le ve mucho mejor.- su tono de sarcasmo me hizo enojar demasiado pero aminoro en cuanto logre ver su rostro de inocencia, aunque eso no cambio nada.

Mientras yo me debatía entre gritarle un par de idioteces o no, a mi lado Alice reía sin parar.

-¿y a ti que te pasa enana?- levante una ceja de manera que no lograba comprender su alegría ante mi desgracia.

-esta chica es buena, deberíamos ser amigas- se dirigió a Bella mientras le extendía su mano. Bella se quedo sin habla y cuando al fin decidió decir algo, una motocicleta llego donde estábamos parados.

-creo que es hora de irme, un gusto chicos- lo dijo con ironía mientras caminaba hacia un chico que venía en la moto, definitivamente ese no era Jake; además pude notar como al instante en que él se quitaba el casco, ella se tenso un momento. Era el mismo chico del estacionamiento, pero decidí no poner atención, ahora tenía otras cosas que hacer…

Por ejemplo pensar cómo arreglar mi Volvo, quitarle esa pintura roja que había colocado Bella en el. Jamás había imaginado que ella sabría hacer grafiti.

Las palabras como "Edward eres un idiota" y "te dije que tu vida seria miserable" inundaban mi querido auto. Y eso era poco para las demás frases que había colocado.

No entendía porque se ensañaba conmigo, pero tendría que solucionarlo pronto; antes de que esto se agrande y se convierta en una guerra que no sabremos cuando terminara…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Weno aki sta otro cap… spero lo disfruten y me dejen sus reviews o comentarios…**

**Todo lo que venga es bienvenido…**

***para las que les gustaría una historia nueva…. Les recomiendo visitar un perfil donde una companera llamada Valhe y yo escribiremos una historia que hemos denominado "Let me go", el perfil se llama "Violet et Noir"... Aclaro que aun no sta publicada pero sten al pendiente… próximamente! Solo es promoción XD (el perfil esta en mis autores favoritos)**

**Hasta luego! Pronto subiré el prox cap… sk ya stoe de vacaciones y tengo chance de seguir escribiendo! **

**Las kiero lindas!**

**Biie n_n**


	10. Convirtiendo su vida en un infierno

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 9****: "Convirtiendo su vida en un infierno"**

**Bella**** POV**

Mi corazón y mi mente estaban en un mundo muy lejano a este universo paralelo, las situaciones habían estado jugando conmigo y ahora no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones. ¿A quién podría preguntarle? Mi única amiga era Ángela y solo la podía ver en el Instituto. ¡Rayos! Tengo que ir al Instituto lo quiera o no.

Jamás había imaginado que Paul estaría "enamorado" de mí, porque él ni siquiera daba muestras de eso. Se la pasaba molestándome y siempre estábamos peleando uno contra otro… no lograba comprender nada.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol hicieron su estúpida aparición por la ventana de mi habitación, me sentía harta de todo; no quería ir al Instituto pero quería hablar con alguien de lo sucedido con Paul. Al pensar en el, rápidamente, sentí un estremecimiento y sin pensar más, me coloque en modo automático y me prepare para irme.

Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido en mi asquerosa vida, porque ahora resulta que mi peor enemigo me humillo frente a la manada y su aquelarre. Mi rabio fluyo muy fácilmente pero no me deje llevar o llegaría tarde al Instituto, entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo un clic y mi pequeña sonrisa malévola hizo su aparición en mi rostro.

-¿Qué tanto es lo que piensas Bella? Creo que me estás dando miedo con esa sonrisa traviesa- sus carcajadas se hicieron presentes cuando fruncí mi ceño, ¿acaso era tan predecible?

-nada Jake, deja de meterte- rodé mis ojos y seguí engullendo mi cereal con leche.

-oye necesito que me prestes tu monovolumen- ¡rayos! Ahora resulta que tengo que depender de alguien que me recoja en el Instituto y no podre escabullirme rápidamente después de mi travesura.

-okey Jake, pero no quiero tardanzas ¿Escuchaste? Te quiero temprano- lo amenace con la cuchara y el simplemente rodo sus ojos. Así termino nuestra discusión mañanera y nos dirigimos a su motocicleta, claro no sin antes tomar las cosas necesarias para la travesura que estaba a punto de cometer. Pero obviamente era parte del ultimátum que yo no olvidaría ni dejaría de cumplir.

.

.

.

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas de mi casillero cuando pude sentir un efluvio demasiado embriagador, sabía quien era; lo que no sabía era que quería.

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- lo mire algo confundida pero al final mi ceño se frunció.

-¿Por qué crees que yo tengo ganas de hablar contigo?- me acerque los pocos pasos que quedaban de distancia e intente hacerlo sentir incomodo con mi rabia.

-uhm… yo…- cerro sus ojos para dejar de mirar la rabia que quería transmitirle, _sabes que te odio y lo seguiré haciendo, atente a las consecuencias._

-¿te mordieron la lengua los ratones Cullen?- le di mi mejor sonrisa engreída, una cucharada de su propio chocolate; y me aleje. Si no tenía nada que decirme, ¿para qué seguir viendo como balbucea cosas sin sentido?

.

.

.

-Ángela, necesito platicar contigo de… ciertas cosas, ¿crees que puedas ir a mi casa uno de estos días?- me sonroje levemente, ya que no quería ahondar el tema por ahora; pero ella siempre me entendía así que solo asintió y dejo el tema inconcluso.

La última clase estaba a punto de iniciar pero yo no entraría en ella, así que me despedí rápidamente de Ángela y la deje con la pregunta en la boca; no quería que ella fuera mi cómplice en caso de que a "Engreído Cullen" le diera por acusarme.

Salí rápidamente del edificio del Instituto, abrí mi mochila y saque la pequeña lata de pintura que llevaba para la ocasión. La verdad no sabía ni que color era pero al fin y al cabo ¿Qué me importaba? Levante mis hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Ladee mi cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarme que no había nadie y comencé con mi grafiti. "Edward eres un idiota" "te odio" "te dije que tu vida seria miserable" "te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido" con grandes letras rojas aparecía sobre su queridísimo Volvo plateado. Una sonrisa se ensancho sobre mi rostro cuando logre vislumbrar a los demás que ya era hora de la salida. "Hora de irme" pensé pero para mi desgracia aun no llegaba Jake a rescatarme.

En ese instante entre tanto bullicio logre captar la cabellera cobriza del vampiro y me acerque sigilosamente, si el destino quería que me enfrentara pues lo haría. Camine decidida a luchar si era el caso.

Al llegar frente a él pude captar que sus ojos se abrían como dos grandes platos mientras yo le daba mi mejor sonrisa inocente cargada con picardía. –Toma- le entregue la lata de pintura sobre sus manos para que pudiera apreciar quien había sido la de su nueva pintura en su auto.-Creo que algún día seré pintora- dije en un aire de pensamiento profundo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se notaba que se debatía entre golpearme, gritarme y mandarme muy lejos de ahí, pero no dejaría que lo hiciera porque yo primero lo golpearía como la última vez.

-¡oh vamos! Creo que necesitaba una remodelación, el plateado nunca ha sido mi favorito, creo que el rojo se le ve mucho mejor.- mi sarcasmo nunca había salido tan pulcro, y me alegre de eso; al menos notaba que yo cumplía lo que prometía. Y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de venganza.

Estaba tan absorta en lograr ver sus reacciones que había ignorado completamente a una pequeña chica situada a mi lado, que justo ahora estaba que no paraba de reír. Me pareció completamente extraño ya que se suponía que se enojaría igual que el tonto cobrizo.

-¿y a ti que te pasa enana?- al parecer el también había notado lo que pensaba. Pero como no si era obvio que podía leer mi pensamiento, por lo cual solo me limite a no decir absolutamente nada.

-esta chica es buena, deberíamos ser amigas- su respuesta me había dejado sin aliento y también extendía su mano. Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades, no quería tratar con ninguno de ellos, pero en ese momento una motocicleta rugió. "Jake" pensé para mis adentros, al fin había llegado a mi rescate.

-creo que es hora de irme, un gusto chicos- mi voz sonó con ironía pero no me importaba, y ese era el mensaje que quería darles.

Me gire y camine justo hacia la motocicleta pero al momento que el conductor se quito el casco, mi cuerpo se tenso al instante. "Ay Dios, Paul no" cerré mis ojos fuertemente y seguí caminando, nada esto tenía sentido y no quería que lo tuviera. Pero intente hacer todo como si nada hubiera pasado antes, porque se suponía yo no sabía lo de su charla de anoche.

-Hey Belly, Jake me pidió que viniera por ti, al parecer tuvo algunas cosas que hacer- rodé mis ojos ante su gran sonrisa de complicidad, definitivamente todo esto me olía muy mal.

-que bien Paul, vamos a casa, estoy un poco cansada- me miro arqueando una ceja y levanto sus hombros en señal de indiferencia, me ayudo a colocarme el casco y se subió a la motocicleta.

Cuando estábamos en la carretera, todo fue tan tenso porque yo iba agarrada de el por la cintura y podía escuchar a través del ronroneo de la motocicleta como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora. Mi mente recorrió de nuevo la noche anterior y comencé a sentir vibraciones en todo mi cuerpo, lo que obviamente Paul mal interpreto al aferrarme más a su cintura y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más.

.

.

.

-¡Jacob Black! ¿Qué te pasa?- mi ceño fruncido y las pataletas constantes que lograba hacer por toda la casa, no eran una clara señal de que estaba bien, quería una explicación y la quería ¡ya!

-Bella te juro que todo fue idea de Paul, yo no quería pero él me convenció y no pude hacer nada mas- se defendió con las manos al frente, y su preocupación crecía, yo simplemente bufe de resignación.

Me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacia mi habitación y me encerré, yo no quería nada de esto, lo odiaba. Jamás en mi vida me había enfrentado a algo semejante, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar; al no tener una figura materna que me instruya en este tipo de situaciones, era un campo desconocido. Acomode mi cuerpo sobre la cama y mi cabeza sobre una mullida almohada. Deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran y poco a poco caí en la inconsciencia. Solo recordando la cara de perplejidad del idiota de Edward y su querido Volvo recién pintado.

.

.

.

Nuevo día, nueva broma… una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro de oreja a oreja mientras maquinaba un plan perfecto para seguir haciéndole la vida imposible a un despreciable vampi… ¡auch!

-¡Cuidado!- venia tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que alguien estaba gritando y a mí me habían golpeado con algo lo suficientemente fuerte para que me doliera.

-lo siento Bella, no fue mi intención, es solo que Emmett nunca mide sus fuerzas- esa voz tan musical borro todo atisbo de desorientación y resurgió de nuevo mi ira.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Edward? Primero me humillas, ¿ahora te haces el inocente y me golpeas?- bufe completamente molesta. Por lo que vi, había sido una bola de nieve y ellos estaban jugando como todo humano normal, rodé los ojos "Que hipocresía"

Me miro algo divertido y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez se burlaba de mis pensamientos; colérica como andaba, no me quedo de otra que tomar un puñado de nieve y lanzársela a la cara, lo cual lo agarro desprevenido y termino todo embarrado de copos blanquecinos, tanto en su cabello cobrizo como en su hermoso rostro… ¡basta! Tengo que irme de aquí; solo logre vislumbrar como sus hermanos se burlaban de él mientras se limpiaba el rostro y yo salía huyendo.

.

.

.

El día de hoy era muy frio, gracias a mi genética yo no lo resentía pero aun así tenia que portar una sudadera para aparentar ante los demás; termine de dar los últimos detalles a mi querida broma cuando escuche a alguien gritarme, una figura diminuta y saltarina corría por todo el pasillo con una flamante sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-oye Bella, ¿puedo acompañarte?- me miraba inquisitivamente mientras yo titubeaba por una simple respuesta.

-Claro, ¿pero porque?- su sonrisa me dio cierto temor pero aun así intente confiar en ella, después de todo, el único que me hizo daño fue su hermano y no ella.

Coloco su mano sobre mi hombro mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de la salida del Instituto, todo esto me parecía raramente extraño.

-Te advierto niña que no soportare una treta de tu especie- gruñí algo molesta.

Conforme nos acercábamos a la salida, ella no me soltaba de hombro y su sonrisa crecía más y más; comencé a sentirme extraña, mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte y mucho más rápido…

Entonces caí en la cuenta que… no había nadie afuera, ella me dirigió rápidamente a un Jeep y saco una bolsa.

-toma, esto es tuyo- me extendió la bolsa y yo solo la tome y la mire perpleja.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-ya lo veras, espero lo utilices y…- en ese momento una figura muy conocida se acercaba hacia nosotras, completamente empapada, llena de plumas y furiosa. -¿Edward? ¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada Alice, solo… un accidente- me miro al finalizar la frase y Alice, su hermana, solo nos miraba alternadamente mientras mi sonrisa y casi carcajada salía a flote.

-yo… tengo que… irme- no podía contener mas la risa y salí corriendo hacia mi furgoneta. Todo me salió justo como lo planee y aun no terminaba, lo malo es que ahora sé que el vampiro contraatacara y no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, algo en su mirada enfadada me lo advirtió.

Ni siquiera yo imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de comenzar, una guerra llena de bromas, tanto pesadas como poco ingeniosas, una guerra que, obviamente, yo no estaría dispuesta a perder…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Weno aki les dejo el nuevo cap… lamento, realmente, la tardanza!**

**No fue mi intención, la inspiración se fue pero solo parcialmente, ya que me permitió hacer un one-shot para un pequeño concurso… spero su voto… si, se que tal vez no me lo merezca x la tardanza pro aun asi tngo la speranza de k se apiaden de mi y les guste… la pagina del concurso se encuentra entre mis autores favoritos… ya sta publicada la historia "Mi mundo color fucsia"**

**El prox cap será emocionante, pero tardare hasta el sig año xk saldré de vacaciones u.u y no voe a tener internet…. Lo siento de antemano… pro regresare con caps nuevos…**

**Comenten, y si les gusta mi historia pzz recomiéndenla!**

**Gracias!**

**Hasta luego!**

**Biie n_n**


	11. Una venganza muy amarga

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 10****: "Una venganza muy amarga"**

**Edward POV**

Jamás imagine que todo esto se convertiría en lo que yo menos planeaba, un juego de niños; donde ninguno quiere perder y mucho menos rendirse.

-¿Por qué no utilizas tus encantos hermanito?-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Alice?- esto no me estaba gustando para nada y si la cabecita de esta duende no maquina como yo sé, esto no lo estaré entendiendo para nada.

Sus ojos rodaron y su sonrisa se ensancho. –A nada, solo quiero establecer por donde puedes atacar, tanto que te mofas de tus atributos y cómo puedes fácilmente enganchar a una chica y ¿ahora tienes miedo?-

-yo no tengo miedo Alice, solo… no quiero salir… mal- mi voz se había cortado en la última palabra, realmente no podía hacer eso, me sentía poco caballero tratando de seducir a una dama; aunque la verdad Bella no tenía nada de dama pero eso me gustaba, un pequeño cordero disfrazado de fiera.

-por lo que puedo ver, no tienes nada que perder, además ambos sabemos a dónde va todo esto; es un juego Edward- al menos lo que decía ella tenía algo de cierto, todo esto era un juego para Bella y yo jugaría ese juego.

-está bien Alice, ¿Qué tienes en mente?- sonreí de lado y le mostré mi mejor disposición, cosa que no debí de haber hecho; sus ojos brillaron de complicidad mientras salía corriendo de la sala. En ese momento llegaron los demás miembros de la familia.

-Hey Eddy, ¿ahora qué te hizo la lobita Bella? Por ahí me contaron que quedaste hecho una completa gallina- sus risas no se hicieron esperar y prácticamente se tiro en el sofá a mi lado para continuar con sus bromas, tan típicas de Emmett.

-Cállate Emmett, ella me las va a pagar, esto no se va a quedar así- gruñí mientras él se limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria de tanta risa.

-claro Edward, ahora te comportas como un niño, olvídala, lo único que quiere es atención- escupía Rosalie mientras miraba sus uñas y no le daba importancia al asunto.

Apenas iba a reclamarle algo a Rosalie cuando un pequeño torbellino se apresuro por las escaleras y me dejo un conjunto de ropa entre mis manos.

-te lo pondrás mañana, sin peros ni excusas- colocaba su dedo índice bajo su barbilla mientras intentaba pensar. –Además utiliza tus encantos Edward, créeme que con esto no vas a fallar- todos en la familia nos miraban algo perdidos, ellos no sabían lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Y antes de que comenzaran con las preguntas me retire a mi habitación y bloquee todo pensamiento proveniente de mi familia. No quería ser juzgado, pero tampoco quería dejar que ella hiciera conmigo lo que le plazca.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde tan guapo hijo?- mire ceñudo a Esme mientras me encontraba sentado en el mismo sofá de ayer, planeando mi venganza.

-¿acaso no puedo vestir bien para ir al Instituto Esme?- demostré mi sonrisa antes de que creyera que era una ofensa, lo que menos quería era lastimarla con mi mal humor. Ella simplemente me devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió hacia los demás. Alice no dejaba de mirarme y de decirme mentalmente que me acatara al plan establecido, de repente su mirada se perdió y su ceno se frunció, eso era una visión.

_Una muchacha de pelo castaño caminaba hacia mí, llevaba una pequeña falda de cuadros, una blusa algo escotada y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Miles de miradas puestas en ella, pero mi cara no tenia comparación, estaba hipnotizado…_

-Edward ¿quieres que te lleve una cubeta para la saliva que vas a derramar?- Alice soltó pequeñas carcajadas, mientras los demás nos seguían mirando extrañados. –Ya lo entenderán chicos, será mejor irnos ahora- todos asintieron mientras yo aun seguía en la luna.

.

.

.

Llegamos sin contratiempos al Instituto, yo simplemente buscaba con la mirada la furgoneta de Bella pero no encontré nada. Minutos después un rugir de una motocicleta me hizo colocar la mirada en ella.

Era la motocicleta de Jacob pero no era él quien la manejaba, mis ojos se posaron en esa persona para lograr averiguar su identidad. De repente su complexión me pareció demasiado conocida, su olor era inconfundible. Y en ese instante estaciono junto a nosotros, se quito el casco dejando caer su melena tan castaña y ondeada, solo dejando al descubierto una pequeña sonrisita de satisfacción; ya que todos nos encontrábamos en el mismo estado de shock, era Bella en una colosal motocicleta.

-_wow hermanito, no puedes negar que eso es demasiado sexy en una mujer-_

_-que no se te olvide el plan Edward, concéntrate y reacciona-_

Sus pensamientos me habían dejado pensando en mas, tanto lo de Emmett como los de Alice, pero opte por hacerle caso a mi querida hermanita.

-Hey Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- su rostro no tenia precio cuando logro verme, estaba mirándome de arriba abajo pero no con desprecio sino más detalladamente y mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

-_mas encantador hermanito, pero aun así funciona, solo mírala- _me reí internamente por el pensamiento de Alice.

Al verme ella al rostro se sonrojo, eso era demasiado encantador pero tenía que concentrarme en mi venganza, así que le sonreí de manera coqueta. Solo logre captar un momento de duda y después su cara se recompuso al típico odio.

-me imagino que bien Cullen, ¿ahora qué quieres? ¿Vienes a pedirme perdón?- sonrió al terminar de hablar y me miro a los ojos, antes de tomar sus cosas y comenzar a caminar. –Hey linda ropa, lastima por ella- murmuro sin esconder nada y entonces decidí actuar.

La empuje contra un casillero, la acorrale con mis manos tomando su cintura y acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro, nuestras respiraciones eran algo agitadas; ella reacciono y sus ojos se abrieron al ver mi reacción pero rápidamente cambiaron a un ceño fruncido. Su rostro denotaba el enojo que sentía pero su corazón me decía otra cosa, sus latidos eran demasiado frenéticos y creí que en algún momento su corazón saldría de su pecho. Mi sonrisa ladina creció conforme me fui dando cuenta que se estaba rindiendo y entonces ocurrió lo inesperado…

Tomo mi cara y la acuno con sus delicadas manos, después me miro con una ternura e inocencia impregnada en sus ojos que creí que había hecho bien en todo esto y la tenía en mi poder. En un instante tomo mis brazos, los coloco en mi espalda, me tiro en el piso y se subió encima mío, solo para susurrarme en el oído.

-¡Jamás vuelva a cometer el mismo error Cullen! Y grábatelo bien- apretó mas su agarre, gruño y me dejo ahí, tan impactado como algo adolorido por la posición.

.

.

.

-¿en serio ella hizo eso Edward? La verdad no puedo creerlo- obviamente el rostro de Alice estaba tan sorprendido como yo, y es que realmente no podía explicármelo; jamás habían fallado mis encantos con nadie, y ahora había una excepción; Bella.

-insisto que esa mujer es demasiado sexy para su seguridad ¡auch!- Emmett y sus jueguitos, gracias a Rosalie por darle un pisotón, en verdad que no tengo humor para nada y menos para aguantarlos, pero no me rendiré, eso sí que no.

Termino el tiempo para el almuerzo y desde temprano que no veía a Bella por ningún lado, mi clase con ella comenzaba en unos minutos más. Estaba algo ansioso por ver con qué nueva broma me saldría ella.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo donde aun se encontraban algunos estudiantes esperando la hora de clase o preparándose para el inicio de ella. Entonces me llamo la atención un pequeño grupo de ellos haciendo escándalo; chiflaban y gritaban. Después de intentar ver qué era lo que pasaba, no logre ver nada y lo único que quería era llegar a clase, lo ignore.

Minutos después de la visión de Alice apareció frente a mis ojos, esa muchacha era la misma; el mismo atuendo, la misma mirada y se dirigía hacia mí. Apuñe en una mano mis cabellos y los estire un poco solo para calmar mis nervios e intentar ver si no era un espejismo, pero no lo era, era real; demasiado real.

-Hola Edward- su voz tan suave hizo saltar mi corazón muerto, su ronroneo al decir mi nombre me hizo sentir como gelatina cuando obviamente soy una fría piedra.

-Hola Bella, ¡qué guapa!- demostré de nuevo mi sonrisa ladina y escondí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, si pudiera sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho justo ahora.

Se acerco lentamente hacia mí con una sincera sonrisa, yo retrocedí y en un santiamén ya estaba acorralado contra una pared. Ella solo se zarandeaba de un lado a otro sobre sus pies y ambas manos detrás de su espalda, dándole un toque inocente.

Después coloco ambas manos en mis hombros, acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y rostros. Yo tenía la mente en blanco, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, entonces me rendí; decidí dejarme llevar por mis instintos, la tome por la cintura y correspondí también. Ella lamio sus pequeños labios levemente y me miro a los ojos para después situarlos en mis labios, ella me iba a besar. Acerco su boca y yo solo levante la mía; cerré mis ojos cuando vi que ella también los había cerrado.

-Y esto Cullen es para que estés enterado que no eres el único que puede jugar sucio- lo dijo a milímetros de mi boca, pude sentir su olor y casi su sabor, solo me dedico una sonrisa mas. Ella me había atrapado; después se fue a la clase y a mí me dejo ahí, en el pasillo; anonadado, mente en blanco y sin palabras.

Minutos después me levante y me dirigí a clase, solo me dedique a observar el pizarrón y de vez en cuando observar a la señorita que se encontraba a mi lado con ese atuendo tan tentador. Solo en ocasiones nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ella se sonrojaba de un carmín intenso, que me hacia querer saber que era lo que ella estaba pensando de mi o si también estará recordando como yo las escenas tan apasionadas que ambos protagonizamos en el transcurso del día.

Su cabello largo y castaño no me dejaba verla ya que formaba una ligera cortina entre su rostro y yo, no me dejaba ver sus expresiones ni sus ojos achocolatados tan hipnotizantes. Y como si todo hubiera sido un sueno, de repente sonó la campana y se desvaneció frente a mí, solo para dejarme con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando salí ya no la encontré, la motocicleta aun estaba estacionada pero ella no se encontraba por ningún lado. Espera por lo menos una media hora cuando la vi bajando los escalones de la puerta del Instituto, se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba de nuevo unos jeans desgastados como los de la mañana; intente establecer comunicación pero en ningún momento me miro, solo se dedico a acomodar sus cosas, recoger su cabello para colocarse el casco y arranco la motocicleta sin siquiera decir nada. Solo la vi alejarse en la carretera, rumbo a La Push.

.

.

.

Todo me había resultado mal, mi venganza se había estropeado por la astucia de una niña caprichosa de diecisiete años, que ni siquiera sé lo que le hice para que me odie tanto.

Pero lo peor no había sido que ella me hubiera ganado sino que ahora lo tenía demasiado en claro, o al menos eso pienso yo; ella me gusta más de lo hubiera querido imaginar, me divierten sus bromas, su forma de ser me ha fascinado…

Dicen que la venganza es dulce, pero con este nuevo descubrimiento; mi venganza se había vuelto amarga ya que ella no podrá corresponder estos nuevos sentimientos que afloran en mí ser, ella odia a mi especie y no soporta verme; o al menos eso me ha hecho creer…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Sorpresa! He regresado de unas largas pero estupendas vacaciones! Y les traigo un nuevo cap… spro les guste tanto como a mi…**

**Weno disfrútenlo! Y dejen caps… gracias por sus reviews…**

**Las kiero!**

**Hasta luego!**

**Biie n_n**


	12. Intentando dejar de ser una nina

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 11: "****Intentando dejar de ser una niña"**

**Bella POV**

Algunas personas dirían que soy una tonta y obviamente yo también pienso lo mismo, tuve la oportunidad de besarlo ¡en dos ocasiones! Y no pude hacerlo. ¡Soy una estúpida!

Esto no era lo que tenía planeado hacer, se me estaba escapando de las manos y no podía controlarlo; porque todo lo que había sentido al tenerlo tan cerca era muy diferente al odio de hace algunos días y las bromas ya no funcionaban para mí. El había ganado la guerra porque yo me había dado por vencida en este juego de niños, ¿ahora como salir de este embrollo?

Unos toques en la puerta de mi habitación me sacaron de trance…

-Adelante-

-Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo?- al parecer otro problema se aproximaba hacia mí y no podía evitarlo para siempre.

-Paul ya lo estás haciendo- mi tono de cansancio lo dijo todo, yo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero ya estaba el aquí, entonces ni para que alargarlo.

-es que yo…- se veía algo nervioso porque no dejaba de mover sus manos en círculos sobre la puerta. –quería preguntarte si… ¿quieres salir conmigo?- lo dijo tan rápido para después ponerse de otro color y mi cara no tenia precio, también estaba de un carmín intenso porque recordé la noche en que lo escuche hablar con Jake pero no creí que actuaria tan rápido; además ya había olvidado el asunto por completo y estuve tan ocupada con Edward que el sentido del tiempo no paso para mí.

-bueno yo… está bien ¿Por qué no?- levante mis hombros en señal de indiferencia, después de todo no haría mal a nadie.

Algunos segundos después su sonrisa se ensancho. –Pasare por ti mañana en la noche, créeme que no te arrepentirás- acto seguido cerró la puerta y se fue. Logre escuchar cómo se despedía de Jake y salía corriendo de la casa. Así que decidí bajar para platicar un poco con mi querido hermanito Jake, obviamente él era el culpable de todo esto.

Lo encontré en la cocina y estaba de espaldas hacia mí, me apoye en el marco de la puerta y espere a que diera la vuelta y terminara de hacerse un aperitivo.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- la verdad no me sorprendió que supiera que era yo antes de siquiera mirarme, porque esto del sentido de olfatear es muy bueno entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Jake? Sabes que yo no sé nada de estas cosas y prácticamente estoy sola en relación a Paul- mis ojos miraban suplicantes a Jake para que pudiera sacarme de este asunto y me apoyara pero no paso así.

-Bella, yo no puedo hacer nada, el se fijo en ti y lo único que me queda es amenazarlo de que si algo te pasa lo mato- su sonrisa creció al entender su propio chiste y yo no tenía ganas de sus bromas pero aun así mostré una ligera sonrisa y me marche a mi habitación de nuevo, derrotada y confundida por Edward y ahora Paul se sumaba a la lista.

Estos eran los momentos en que mas extrañaba a Reneé, porque si ella estuviera aquí me diría cómo comportarme en este tipo de situaciones tan sentimentales; vivir en una casa donde abunda la masculinidad no es apto para mí y menos que sea la única mujer tanto en mi casa como en la manada, es fastidioso pero sobre todo es imposible que yo pueda convertirme en una mujer cuando ni siquiera tengo el conocimiento pleno de cómo actuar. Rápidamente las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí, solo causando incesantes sollozos que me provocaron caer en la inconsciencia para olvidar todo esto.

Pero no fue así, mis pesadillas volvieron pero no como antes si no que ahora veía el rostro de mi acompañante en el claro, me quede paralizada en mi lugar al ver que era Edward quien me conducía e intentaba consolarme de mis pesadillas constantes y con el dorso de su fría mano limpiaba mis mejillas de las lagrimas que aun tenia. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi sonrojo era demasiado evidente, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que en el Instituto; las mismas sensaciones me embargaron en un dulce palpitar en mi pecho que me hacia querer sentirlo todos los días de mi existencia y aun mas, jamás quería volver a sentirme sola y ahora Edward me hacia compañía pero solo en mis sueños.

.

.

.

Y ahora aquí me tenían, en un hermoso lugar en el bosque donde había suficiente espacio para comer algo y estar a solas, lástima que con la persona equivocada o al menos eso sentía mi corazón. Paul pasó por mi demasiado temprano pero todo era parte de su plan para poder ver la majestuosidad del lugar ya que muy cerca se podía escuchar un rio y millones de sonidos endulzantes llenaban el espacio vacío de una plática. El y yo toda nuestra vida la habíamos pasado entre bromas y peleas y jamás hubo un vínculo de amistad serio y ahora era un gran problema.

Comimos y nos divertimos un poco, solo recordando los momentos graciosos de nuestra infancia juntos pero Paul se comporto como todo un caballero conmigo; una nueva faceta de él que yo no conocía o al menos no me había mostrado a mí. Entonces caí en cuenta que ya no era una niña, yo tenía que ser una mujer y comportarme como tal, pero con tan solo imaginar que tener que ser frágil, llorona y dramática no era lo mío, decidí olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar porque no era parte de mi personalidad.

Cuando tuve razón del tiempo que era, ya me encontraba enfrente de mi casa y Paul sostenía mi mano. El me veía con cierta esperanza en sus ojos, la verdad no se que esperaba pero mi rostro me delato al colocarse de un carmín intenso por observarlo demasiado tiempo, ambos sonreímos pero el colocaba su rostro más cerca cada segundo que pasaba, entonces entendí que él iba a besarme pero jamás en mi vida había dado un beso, ¿Qué tal si soy pésima besando? ¿O qué tal si no me gusta? Millones de dudas se apoderaron de mi mente pero se borraron al mismo instante en que nuestros labios se unieron.

Sus labios fueron dulces al principio y comenzaron rápidamente a moverse, cerré mis ojos y un fuego comenzó por recorrer mi columna pero rápidamente se extendió por todo mi cuerpo; coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me aferre fuertemente a el mientras sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me apretaban con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos demasiados apegados hacían crecer el calor intenso que sentía y me deje llevar por el momento lleno de pasión; pero después algo cambio porque en cuanto volví a abrir mis ojos no era Paul que estaba frente a mi sino mas bien otra persona, de repente sentí unos labios fríos apoderarse de mi boca y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo; intentando olvidar el momento me aparte, solo para volver a ver a Paul pero desconcertado por mis acciones. Ambos jadeando y con las palpitaciones de nuestros corazones demasiado frenéticas nos miramos un momento antes de que yo saliera corriendo y llegara a mi habitación en cuestión de pocos segundos.

Llorando, tumbando mi cuerpo en las sabanas de mi cama y la cabeza en la almohada fue cuando me sentí realmente una estúpida, porque había pasado esto con Paul y porque mi mente me hacia la mala jugada de querer estar con Edward, no entendía nada y no quería hacerlo. Me sentía confundida, realmente confundida.

Por un lado al parecer la química que sentía con Paul era demasiado buena pero por otro lado, lo ocurrido en los últimos días con Edward, entre broma y broma y como él supo llevarse en ella conmigo y sin pasarse de la raya, me hacía sentir que realmente su forma de ser es demasiado encantadora. Eran dos opciones demasiado buenas pero la mejor era Paul, el es de la manada, Jake lo aceptaría. Por Edward creo que sería todo lo contrario, ni siquiera es de mi especie, nadie lo aceptaría, es más, no creo que me acepte o ya de perdido piense en mí.

Lo mejor era aprovechar la oportunidad con Paul, pero por ahora tendría que dormir; ya mañana tengo que disculparme con el por lo que paso y olvidar a Edward como opción saludable. Lástima que mis sueños no querían eso, mi corazón seguía anhelando sentirlo cerca, tocándome y acariciando mi rostro con sus frías manos y mirándome con esos ojos dorado intenso que hacían que mi aliento se escapara de mis pulmones. Definitivamente esto se me estaba escapando de mis manos cada vez más.

.

.

.

-Jake necesito de nuevo tu motocicleta- sus ojos me observaban con curiosidad mientras yo intentaba ser convincente y no sonar demasiado mentirosa en el interrogatorio que seguía a continuación.

-¿Por qué Belly? Yo ya no necesito tu furgoneta- me cruce de brazos y me entrecejo se frunció para lograr hacer un ligero puchero.

-¡oh vamos Jake! Por favor, solo por hoy ¿sí?- mi sonrisa se ensancho al final de la pregunta.

-okey okey Bella, adelante- hizo un ademan con las manos para que me subiera y en cuanto lo hizo no dude y me subí en la motocicleta.

Mi camino era largo porque me dirigía de nuevo al Instituto como inicio de semana y no quería llegar tarde, de hecho, era demasiado temprano ya que tenía algunos pendientes en la biblioteca, como entregar libros que pedí prestados. Me recogí mi cabello y me coloque el casco, monte la motocicleta y la encendí; en cuestión de segundos ya me encontraba en medio de la carretera a toda velocidad.

Lástima que al parecer no era mi día, porque a los pocos minutos de encontrarme en camino, divise a alguien estacionado a la orilla y no era cualquier persona sino mi infierno personal; Edward Cullen. Maldije en mi interior y decidí ignorarlo pero al parecer el no estaba dispuesto a que lo ignorara porque al vislumbrar que yo no me detendría, decidió colocarse en medio de mi camino y tuve que frenar en seco la motocicleta.

-Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo amaneciste?- su sonrisa ilumino mi rostro pero solo un poco, tenía que fingir que nada pasaba.

-no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, ve directo al grano ¿Qué quieres de mí?- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo mire por un tiempo, el simplemente se veía algo nervioso y dubitativo.

-Necesitamos hablar Bella, este juego de niños no puede seguir así. Además yo me doy por vencido, tu ganas- levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y sonrió como si hubiera hecho algo y lo hubieran atrapado haciéndolo.

-okey yo gano, pero aun así no estoy conforme, necesito algo mas- levante una de mis cejas y observe como sus ojos eran dos grandes platos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- al parecer ahora sonaba un poco disgustado.

-Tranquilo, en realidad no lo necesito de ti sino más bien de otra persona- ahora si su cara parecía no tener precio porque no estaba entendiendo nada y la verdad yo tampoco porque esto se me estaba ocurriendo apenas en el momento, solo espero no sea una mala idea.

-¿De quién?- lo pensé demasiado y el simplemente esperaba mi respuesta, los minutos pasaron mientras yo me decidía pero viéndolo fríamente, era una opción muy válida y tal vez buena. Respire profundamente y tuve un conteo interno del uno al diez solo para estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo o más bien dicho pidiéndolo a este chupasangre.

-necesito la ayuda de tu hermana Alice- al ver su cara de sorpresa quise desaparecer de ahí…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Weno de vuelta con un nuevo cap emocionante… creo k ia se han dado cuenta, las cosas stan cambiando…**

**Okeii, les dejo el cap para k lo disfruten… cuídense y cuando tenga el prox cap no tardare en subirlo…**

**Hasta luego!**

**Las kiero! (oh! Para las k se dieron cuenta pzz cambie mi nombre, pro para las k no se dieron cuenta pzz les aviso… y otra cosa… MUY PRONTO NUEVA HISTORIA… adelantando k será Jake/Bella) Esten al pendiente!**

**Biie n_n**


	13. Amor y odio: dos sentimientos confusos

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 12****: "Amor y odio: dos sentimientos confusos"**

**Bella**** POV**

_-necesito la ayuda de tu hermana Alice- al ver su cara de sorpresa quise desaparecer de ahí…_

_._

_._

_._

Ahora me sentía completamente nerviosa porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado intenso y arriesgado para mí, no confiaba con plenitud en Edward pero aun así decidí ponerle fin a mi problema e intentar cambiar mi manera de ver las cosas.

Imaginar mi sorpresa al escuchar la plática tan amena que tuve esta mañana con Edward, planeando la forma de presentarle mi pequeño problema, obviamente no fue fácil decidirlo y tampoco fue de la incumbencia de él; digamos que Edward solo sabe que necesito la ayuda de Alice, pero en sí, no sabe el verdadero objetivo de mi insistencia.

.

.

.

**-Flashback- Esta mañana…**

-¿Por qué quieres la ayuda de Alice?- su ceno no podía fruncirse más, su mente se notaba que estaba trabajando demasiado rápido para poder comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿me ayudaras o no? Te recuerdo que me lo debes por ganarte- mi sonrisa creció al recordar que no había tenido que humillarme, lo mire con suplica en espera de su respuesta.

Su sonrisa creció al igual que la mía y me miro con sus intensos ojos dorados intentando descifrarme –está bien, lo hare, pero no será nada fácil-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Qué tan difícil seria pedirle ayuda a su hermana?

-¿en serio?- mi silencio desapareció al ver la felicidad impregnada en su sonrisa y como su broma había hecho efecto en mí.

-no, para nada. Ella estará fascinada- quería ahorcarlo pero al escuchar sus carcajadas por…-solo mira tu cara Isabella, no puede ser que me hayas creído- burlarse de mí, no pude porque por primera vez me encantaba escuchar su voz cantarina tan entusiasmada.

-bueno, entonces me voy- no pude ocultar mi sonrisa al haber quedado en un acuerdo-¡ah! Por cierto, llámame Bella- le guiñe un ojo y rápidamente me subí a la motocicleta de nuevo, solo para dejarlo boquiabierto ante mi inusual confianza recién adquirida.

**-Fin Flashback-**

.

.

.

Después de todo eso, la mañana había pasado sin contratiempos ni nuevas sorpresas; mi andar en el pasillo hacia mi casillero era de lo más tranquilo y la verdad no tenía prisa ni preocupación, me sentía realmente bien ahora que había pedido una oportunidad. Solo me faltaba una cosa por solucionar; su nombre era Paul. No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que decirle o como habrá tomado mi actitud de anoche después del ferviente beso que nos dimos.

-Tan perdida estas con tus pensamientos que ni siquiera me saludas- una voz melodiosa para mis oídos se escucho demasiada cerca de mí.

-¡Edward! Me asustaste, no te vi en ningún momento- caminaba a mi lado y sonreía por mis palabras.

Algunos minutos de silencio transcurrieron entre ambos, pero no fue incomodo sino mas bien fue extenuante; quería seguir a su lado, no importando si no había palabras, mi pecho seguía sintiendo esa sensación dulce. Gire mi cabeza violentamente hacia ambos lados para apartar todo pensamiento cursi que se estaba formando en mí, al parecer me estaba convirtiendo en una tonta, mientras Edward me miraba extrañado por mis acciones.

-¿Arreglaste con tu hermana Alice algo?- removí mis manos algo nerviosa.

-Dice que te vera en la salida- y así desapareció de mi vista, de repente, en cuestión de segundos me había quedado nuevamente sola en el pasillo, algo atontada por sus actitudes pero sonriente por haber concretado algo.

.

.

.

El tiempo de salida había llegado y sin más preámbulos me dirigí hacia mi motocicleta por el amplio estacionamiento pero antes de siquiera tomar el casco, alguien grito mi nombre, una vocecilla algo cantarina y fluida.

-¡Hola Bella!- agitaba sus manos mientras corría hacia mí, su cara estaba impregnada con una enorme sonrisa que tenia de oreja a oreja, su pelo corto y obscuro solo se sacudía de un lado hacia otro; intente imitar su sonrisa y entusiasmo pero al parecer era imposible asimilarlo.

-Hey hola- agite mi mano y en ese instante llego a donde me encontraba.

-me dijo Edward que necesitabas un favor de mi parte- el brillo en sus ojos me dio algo de escalofríos y su hiperactividad me sacaba de mis casillas pero, en serio, la necesitaba en estos momentos.

-eh… si… de hecho…yo necesito un consejo- me resultaba difícil aceptar ayuda de parte de ella, era un vampiro y en mi vida me imagine que tendría que confiar en ella pero ahora era la única chica femenina que podía ayudarme sin atreverse a desafiarme o incluso a contradecirme.

-bien, entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos- mi cara estaba perpleja, ahora no sé ni qué rayos le pasa. –pero antes dime ¿Qué clase de consejo?-

-Oh bueno yo… me gustaría… tal vez… espero que me puedas ayudar…- removía mis manos nerviosamente sobre los libros que llevaba sobre mis brazos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar a decirle mi problema ¿Qué tal si ella se burlaba de mi? Bien, pues si lo hacía no creo que me detenga nadie de darle una buena bofetada.

-¿tan grave es?- sus ojos denotaron curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo un esfuerzo por querer averiguar lo que realmente pasaba conmigo.

-no, de hecho es mas como de… entre chicas… tu sabes- respire profundo y tome una gran bocanada de aire. –Necesito que me digas ¿Cómo puedo ser una mujer femenina?- solté sin más, ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver su expresión de burla; pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, al no escuchar nada de su parte, abrí mis ojos poco a poco y solo pude notar en su rostro un ceño fruncido y una mirada pensativa junto con un pequeño dedo en su barbilla en muestra de estar imaginando, pensando o maquinando algo dentro de su cabecita.

-¿Y bien?- mi voz sonaba dudosa e intentaba calmarme tratando de respirar profundo. Ella rodo sus ojos y me mostro su pequeña sonrisita que me pareció algo diabólica para mis gustos.

No dijo nada, simplemente me tomo ambas manos y me arrastro, no literalmente, hacia el Volvo plateado de Edward; yo me encontraba en shock por lo que por al menos unos cuantos minutos después me di cuenta que el dueño de dicho automóvil se encontraba conduciendo. Mis manos temblaban levemente ante lo que pudieran ser nervios, no sabía a dónde me llevaban y tenía mis sospechas acerca de ello, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, simplemente deje que me dominara la duda.

Al reaccionar solo logre vislumbrar que estábamos en Seattle, para ser exactos nos encontrábamos en una tienda de ropa; esto no me estaba gustando para nada y varias imágenes espantosas comenzaban a agolparse en mi mente.

-¡Vamos Bella! Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en muy poco tiempo- su mirada me penetraba por el retrovisor del auto y lentamente comencé mi viaje hacia la entrada de dicha tienda, que tan inmersa me encontraba en mis pensamientos que no identifique el nombre de ella.

-¡espera Alice! ¿Dónde está la moto de Jacob? La deje en el Instituto, Jake me matara si le pasa algo a su queridísima mo…- de inmediato sentí una pequeña y aparentemente frágil mano sobre mi boca. Fruncí el ceño ante su acto.

-Tranquila Bella, de eso se encargara Edward y los demás- fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que Edward ya no se encontraba con nosotras, se había ido y desaparecido, solo nos había dejado en el lugar que realmente me parecía muy semejante al infierno.

.

.

.

Una eternidad después, bueno más bien dicho tres horas después, Alice y yo sosteníamos enormes bolsas que llevaban como contenido mucha ropa y accesorios mas zapatos; comenzaba a hacerse tarde por lo que decidimos terminar con el día de compras y ahora nos dirigíamos hacia Forks de nuevo.

-¿Bella? Por favor no te pruebes nada, mañana terminare con tu cambio y te daré algunos consejos- simplemente asentí ante su mirada emocionada y llena de brillo. Me sentía algo nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando, millones de emociones chocaban en mi interior; ahora me encontraba en camino a casa pero en el Volvo de Edward junto a él, toda su esencia y fragancia inundaban mis sentidos y todo eso me hacía sentir confusa.

De un momento a otro el auto se detuvo en la carretera y ahí se encontraba la motocicleta de Jake, si mal no recuerdo estoy en el límite impuesto por la manada para los vampiros que respetan nuestro territorio. Solo por un pequeño instante creí que algo malo podrían hacerme pero se esfumo al mismo tiempo que vi la moto.

Estaba a punto de tomar mis bolsas cuando unas manos frías y para nada desconocidas me tomaron los hombros y rápidamente mis sensaciones nerviosas reaccionaron ante el tacto; gire mi rostro para observarlo.

-Bella ¿puedo decirte algo?- sus ojos me miraron esperanzados, sus manos aun tomaban mis hombros y yo no podía ni respirar, me sentía tan estúpida.

-Claro, dime- podía sentir mis mejillas arder y como toda mi temperatura corporal aumentaba, mi licantropía no me ayudaba en nada en estos momentos.

-pero aquí no, ¿podemos hablar mañana temprano? Antes de las clases en el Instituto- cuando escuche eso, podía sentir de nuevo mi respiración, al menos tendríamos que alargarlo hasta mañana y no ahorita que ni siquiera me siento preparada para este tipo de encuentros con él en donde solo logra debilitar mis sentidos.

Asentí y rápidamente me coloque el casco y coloque mis bolsas en algún lugar cómodo de la motocicleta, agite mi mano en señal de despedida y corrí rumbo a La Push.

.

.

.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, meditando mi día y asegurándome que no fuese un sueño; tenía demasiadas cosas que aclarar en mi mente, algo extraño estaba pasando con Edward y no podía evitarlo, lo sueño, lo anhelo pero al mismo tiempo lo odio y lo desprecio; ambos sentimientos son tan fuertes dentro de mí que no puedo controlarlos…

-¡Bella! ¡Paul te espera afuera!- ¡Oh rayos! Me olvidaba de Paul y la explicación que aun le debo.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí directamente hacia la puerta de salida, al abrirla alguien me sujeto fuertemente por la cintura mientas yo, por el susto, intentaba alejarme así que le di un codazo, una patada y al girarme para ver a mi agresor, estuve a punto de darle un buen puñetazo, cuando vi a Paul aullando de dolor.

-Hey Bella, solo venia a visitarte ¿Así recibes a tus visitas?- comenzó con sus carcajadas y simplemente le seguí el juego.

-Lo lamento Paul-

-no te preocupes, de todos modos se que así eres- su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y aparentemente no le había causado nada de gravedad.

En un momento hubo un gran silencio que inundo el ambiente, llenándolo de desesperación y agonía; no me gustaban este tipo de silencios tan incómodos hasta que se escucho un suspiro de parte de Paul y comenzó de nuevo a hablar, aunque esa no era la respuesta o más bien dicho pregunta que yo quería escuchar…

-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y las removía nerviosamente, mi mente se había quedado en blanco; todo esto iba demasiado rápido para mí, pero no quería desilusionar a Paul.

-¿puedes darme un tiempo para pensarlo Paul?- por un instante lo mire a los ojos, suplicando que me diera el tiempo.

-no entiendo por qué quieres un tiempo pero te lo daré- su ceño se notaba algo fruncido, tal vez el esperaba otro tipo de respuesta pero yo no me encontraba demasiado segura con mis sentimientos como para darle una respuesta así de sencillo.

Entonces Paul tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un casto beso pero solo por un segundo desee haber sentido unos labios fríos y diferentes a estos cálidos y llenos de confusión… solo por un momento mi corazón lo anhelo…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Aki regresando con un nuevo cap… grax por sus reviews y me alegra que les siga gustando mi historia…**

**Tmb kiero agradecer a mi amiga Valhe por el hermoso regalo que me mando en un mail por motivo de mi cumple que es hoy… obvio sta a punto de terminar pro aun asi lo disfrute… les regalo este cap a mis lectoras…**

**Spero disfruten el cap y me dejen sus lindos reviews o comentarios…**

**Hasta luego!**

**Las kiero!**

**Biie n_n**


	14. Esto no me puede estar pasando

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 13****: "Esto no me puede estar pasando"**

**Edward ****POV**

-¿lo que estas tratando de decirme es que no está conforme con ella misma?- levante mi ceja incrédulo, sabía que algo andaba mal pero no creí que fuera tan difícil de entender.

-no Edward, deja de meterte en mi cabeza, ella me pidió un favor a mi; no seas metiche- intento parecer enojada pero al instante su sonrisa creció.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso enana?- imite su pequeña sonrisa.

-Nada, es solo que me gustaría verte la cara cuando suceda- entonces mi sonrisa se borro y la de ella aumento, fruncí mi ceño algo confundido por el juego de palabras.

-¿Qué se supone que debe pasar?- levanto sus hombros en señal de indiferencia y de ignorancia, entendía perfectamente que ella lo sabía pero lo estaba bloqueando en su mente, ni siquiera quiso mostrarme lo que fueron a hacer al centro comercial cuando las fui a dejar, lo único que me encargo fue la motocicleta de Jake.

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba siendo cambiado drásticamente; ahora Bella y yo compartíamos un poco mas de momentos juntos sin peleas, insultos y malas caras. Ahora mis sentimientos estaban algo más claros hacia ella, ella me encantaba de una manera poco convencional; ella me hipnotizaba con su personalidad explosiva y me gustaba verla enojada. Mi sonrisa crecía conforme mis pensamientos giraban en torno a ella.

-Hey Eddie, ¿soñando con la lobita sexy Bella?- las carcajadas estruendosas de Emmett me hicieron despertarme de mi letargo y rápidamente mi sonrisa se transformo en una mueca y un ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo…? Okey Emmett déjame en paz- le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Hey yo solo digo lo que veo y si no me crees pregúntale a la familia- se cruzo de brazos y coloco una sonrisa de victoria. -¿o estoy equivocado familia?- todos se encontraban distribuidos por la casa pero aun así pude escuchar sus pequeñas sonrisas disimuladas.

Intente rápidamente zafarme del embrollo y al ocurrírseme una idea la lleve a cabo.

-Hey Rose, Emmett sigue creyendo que Bella es sexy, yo que tu debería preocuparme- intente sonar algo despreocupado por el hecho de que Emmett seguía diciendo lo sexy que Bella se veía en una motocicleta.

Rápidamente salí de la casa y lo último que escuche fue el nombre de mi hermano y alguno que otro gruñido por parte de Rose, pero era normal en su relación que pelearan y al siguiente ya estaban ambos contentos. Me senté en una formación rocosa que se encontraba cerca y comencé por preguntarme la razón por la cual quería que Bella estuviera cerca de mí, aun no podía creer los motivos que me orillaban a pedirle semejante cosa; quería hablar con ella en el Instituto pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante mi pequeña intrusión a su vida.

En pocas horas la volvería a ver, no la conocía tan bien como para predecir su reacción pero si lo suficiente como para poder ver un plan fallido… entonces mi sentidos se agudizaron, pude oler un pequeño rastro de uno de los nuestros, me levante rápidamente y corrí a avisarles a los demás, no era un rastro conocido y teníamos que avisar antes de que anduviera en terreno prohibido.

Al llegar les comente rápidamente lo acontecido y Carlisle se ofreció a llamar a los licántropos, los demás nos dirigimos a seguir el rastro. En pocos minutos los licántropos se encontraban siguiendo el rastro junto con nosotros; todos estábamos en alerta ante la intromisión de un extraño en territorio de los Quileute y el nuestro. Nos separamos por parejas, un lobo y uno de nosotros, por pedimento de Jake y Carlisle, según ellos era una buena estrategia.

Pero mis sentidos no estaban enfocados en su máximo plenitud, ya que los pensamientos de cierto lobo estaban atestados de imágenes de Bella. Y para mi desgracia era mi compañero, no podía concentrarme.

-¿podrías dejar de pensar en lo mismo? No puedo concentrarme- su respuesta no fue muy satisfactoria.

_-¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a tus asuntos?- _entonces lo pude reconocer como Paul, el chico que me había dicho la verdad sobre Bella… aun no podía conectar nada relacionado con ellos dos.

-no puedo si sigues así- intente sonar lo mejor educado posible pero esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

_-a ti no te debe de importar, yo pienso lo que quiera-_ decidí dejarlo de lado al notar el rastro más fuerte y más cercano.

Continuamos caminando y conforme nos acercábamos pudimos escuchar gruñidos y algunos forcejeos… ni siquiera lo pensé y me dirigí corriendo velozmente hacia los sonidos. Lo peor comenzó a formarse dentro de mi mente y sentí como una ligera opresión en el pecho crecía, atravesé los abundantes arbustos y golpee los arboles que se encontraron a mi paso, sentía pasos atrás de mí pero imagine que sería Paul el que me seguía.

Entonces mi vista logro captar un pequeño lobo con pelaje color chocolate y al instante pude distinguir que se trataba de Bella, gire mi cabeza en torno a su contrincante y me quede paralizado al ver una atacante igual de pequeña que Bella pero yo sabía perfectamente quien era, lo que no sabía era el motivo de su no gratificante visita.

-¡deténganse!- al instante ambas criaturas se giraron en torno a mí, ella me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de malicia y Bella un gruñido de forma poco amigable.

_-Ella empezó Edward, comenzó a atacarme- _sus pensamientos se escuchaban demasiado molestos y le di la razón porque conocía a su atacante con demasía. Además obviamente Bella no se quedaría sin dar pelea cuando la retan de ese modo.

-Lo sé Bella, pero por favor deténganse- al instante siguiente Paul llego y se acerco velozmente hacia Bella, yo lo único que pude hacer fue interponerme entre Bella y la pequeña Vulturi.

_-¿estás bien Bella? ¿Te lastimo esa criatura desagradable?- _comenzó a interrogarla mientras ella negaba con su cabeza. Entonces logre captar cuando intento caminar y una de sus patas traseras se doblo, al parecer la tenia lastimada. Alargue mi mano para intentar sostenerla pero Paul me gano ya que se encontraba más cerca. –_Bella, necesitamos llevarte a casa, tienes ligeros raspones, debes descansar- _

Entonces fue cuando pude captar el amor que Paul le tenía a Bella, sus imágenes mentales me lo confirmaban todo, esos besos y la cita, todo se encontraba registrado en su cabeza pero en la de Bella solo había rabia hacia la persona que lastimo su pata.

Mientras esperábamos a los demás, logre vislumbrar como Paul lamia la pata trasera de Bella en un intento porque sanara más rápidamente, Bella solo se encontraba absorta de todo pensamiento, solo podía escuchar leves partes de ellos.

_-lo siento tanto… ¿Cómo es que me está pasando esto?...- _nunca intento mirarme a los ojos, solo seguía metida en sí misma, sin darse cuenta de quienes la rodeaban.

-Jane será mejor irnos, tienes muchas cosas que decirnos a toda la familia- la tome del brazo y la guie hacia la casa, ella simplemente asintió y me siguió el paso.

Lo que en realidad deseaba era salir de aquel lugar, donde prácticamente me consumaban los celos; el tenia la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella sin que nadie interfiriera, ni siquiera su naturaleza licántropo. Reprimí mi ira, mis celos y todo sentimiento que había surgido tan nuevo para mí, jamás tuve sentimientos tan profundos por Tanya y ahora venia ella a transformar todo mi mundo.

Ahora todo se iría por un tubo, ella tenía a alguien quien escoger; es más, dudo que ella se fije en mí, porque ella nunca terminaría metida con alguien como yo. ¡Oh por Dios! Había olvidado completamente la razón por la cual odiaba de cierto modo a su especie y ahora me había atraído alguien como ella, tan misteriosa, imponente y poco accesible. Tal vez tenía que olvidar todo esto y dejarla continuar para que escoja lo mejor para ella.

El dulce aire, tan frio y poco abrumador, fue lo único que hizo relajarme ante tal tensión; continuamos corriendo hasta detenernos frente a la casa. Mire mi reloj era hora de irme al Instituto por lo tanto solo deje a Jane con Esme y Carlisle y los demás nos dirigimos hacia un nuevo día de estudios.

.

.

.

Aun podía sentir como Bella intentaba evitarme, toda la mañana lo estuvo haciendo y ahora que la quiero encontrar no sé, exactamente, donde se encuentra metida. Entrometiéndome en los pensamientos de los demás, al final logre localizarla en la pequeña biblioteca del Instituto.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos, encontré la puerta y me interne en el salón denominado biblioteca, comencé a buscar por los pasillos y estantes si había rastro de ella; entonces pude sentir su olor embriagador de fresias y me dirigí hacia ese aroma que me parecía el cielo. En el pasillo donde se encontraban los libros llenos de drama y romance la encontré, estaba de espaldas hacia mí y se encontraba sentada en el piso con su pelo castaño cayendo sutilmente por sus hombros y espalda.

Me coloque, intentando no hacer ruido, a su lado y rápidamente ella giro su cabeza; al parecer esto de ser cauteloso no funcionaba con ella. Intento darme una ligera sonrisa, aunque solamente se movieron levemente las comisuras de sus labios. La mire con la disculpa impregnada en mis ojos, quería que supiera que lamentaba lo de esta mañana pero sobre todo que no se preocupara por mí.

Regreso su vista hacia el libro que llevaba en sus manos, solo para terminar de leer la pagina, cerrar el libro y de nuevo mirarme. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos pero no era desagradable sino que al parecer se sentía bien, pero yo tenía que cortar este tiempo y comenzar con un poco de comunicación de nuevo.

-lamento lo de Jane, ella es demasiado agresiva con los de otra especie- al instante me retracte por lo dicho, tal vez Bella no quería hablar del tema así que agache mi cabeza y la sostuve entre mis manos.

-descuida Edward, estoy bien- me dedico su mejor sonrisa sin preocupación alguna, al parecer ella entendía mi sentir ahora. Tomo mis manos y las alejo de mi cabeza, fue entonces cuando pude notar las pequeñas cicatrices de raspones y rasguños en sus manos, tal vez estuvo más herida de lo que demostró y aun así quiso hacerse la fuerte y no decir nada.

-¿Cómo va tu pierna?- intente cambiar el tema a algo más variado pero también viendo por un lado por su salud, que tan mal había salido de la lucha. Además me venía una idea a la mente sobre si Jane había peleado limpio ya que si no lo hubiera hecho a Bella la hubiera encontrado retorciéndose de dolor, tenía esa pequeña duda pero tal vez sería mejor preguntárselo a la mismísima Jane.

-bien, solo fue una pequeña fractura pero sano rápido- al mismo tiempo intento levantarse pero se tambaleo, la agarre por la cintura y la sostuve antes de que terminara en el suelo. Su pantalón se subió un poco y pude ver como una venda enredaba parte de su tobillo. Al parecer aun no sanaba por completo su fractura y ella lo empeoraba todo al intentar caminar como si nada ocurriera.

La levante sutilmente y la ayude a caminar por los pasillos, al parecer a ella no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, por lo que la guie hacia afuera del Instituto.

-¿vendrán a recogerte? O si prefieres te llevo a tu casa- sabia que eso sería imposible pero aun así me aventure a preguntárselo. Ella se sonrojo de un color carmín intenso, en ese momento quería saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero lo intente en vano, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar frenéticamente pero intente imaginar que sería por su naturaleza de chica lobo.

Al llegar a la puerta de salida del Instituto sus manos se aferraban a mi camisa y cojeaba conforme cada paso que daba, mientras yo la sostenía por la cintura y la apegaba a mi cuerpo para no dejarla escaparse.

-no te preocupes Edward, Jake vendrá por mi- de pronto me perdí entre sus hermosos ojos y no me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Después de eso, todo paso demasiado rápido… ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo, ella gritaba y yo aun no podía salir de mi estado de shock…

-¿Qué haces con mi novia, imbécil?- lo único que me sonó en mi cabeza fue la palabra novia… entonces mis sentimientos fueron apretujados con tal fuerza que por primera vez quise caer inconscientemente…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Les traigo este nuevo cap, me fascino escribirlo… algo de acción vdd?**

**Weno en fin… dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en el sig cap…**

**Las iba a dejar esperando hasta mañana pro creo k no podre hacerlo jaja XD**

**hasta luego! Las kiero!**

**Biie n_n**


	15. Una batalla dificil

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 14****: "Una batalla dificil"**

**Bella**** POV**

Ahora me sentía realmente atontada, tenía demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza y no podía conciliar el sueño; hasta ya muy entrada la noche pude caer en la inconsciencia pero algo me alarmo cuando escuche un aullido de parte de alguno de la manada que seguramente se encontraba patrullando…

-¡Bella! Tenemos trabajo que hacer- Jake no me lo tuvo que repetir dos veces para saltar prácticamente de mi cama y salir por la ventana, rápidamente me convertí y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba enterada del problema, al parecer teníamos visitas poco agradables y teníamos que patrullar para encontrarlas.

Apenas llevábamos unos momentos buscando, Jake y Carlisle decidieron hacer parejas pero por cuestiones de orgullo yo no acepte y me escabullí sola a buscar por mi cuenta y poder restregarles en la cara a los demás que no se necesita tener a nadie para auxilio.

Tenía que buscar bien pero no había nada, todos los rastros me eran conocidos prácticamente porque eran de la familia Cullen; hasta que de repente salió un pequeño olor parecido al de los Cullen solo que este era un poco más amargo en vez de dulce acido, igualmente ardía en mi nariz pero era muy distinto. Comencé por seguir el rastro hasta perderme en un área poco conocida para mí.

Entonces al intentar regresarme por el mismo camino pude sentir un ligero dolor punzante en mi pata trasera, algo o más bien dicho alguien me acababa de golpear. Al instante siguiente me volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar y esta vez pude sentir y escuchar como mi hueso se quebraba. No podía darme por vencida tan fácilmente, entonces me tire en signo de rendición y ella se paro frente a mí.

Era una pequeña vampiro, tez blanca y de rasgos finos; no podía definirla mejor ya que llevaba una capucha encima y no lograba verla mejor. Comencé por jadear ya que el dolor de mi pata era insoportable, la única oportunidad que tenía era ahora que ella creía que me había vencido.

Poco a poco logro acercarse a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada penetrante de ojos rojos y escalofriantes, al siguiente minuto la tome por el brazo y la lance lejos de mi vista, me levante como pude y comencé con gruñidos intentando advertirle que no me dejaría vencer.

-Eres un lobo estúpido si crees que puedes vencerme- su voz sonaba como campanas, tan dulce pero a la vez tétrica viniendo de un monstruo como ella.

Como respuesta gruñí y camine lentamente hacia ella pero logro interceptarme antes de siquiera hacer otro movimiento, era demasiado ágil para mí pero no estaba dispuesta a perder contra una enana como ella. Por lo que corrí rápidamente hacia ella y logre empujarla contra un árbol, ella lo único que hacía era mirarme con sus inquisitivos ojos, nunca aparto la mirada de mi. El siguiente movimiento era acabar con ella pero se logro zafar de mi agarre.

Y estábamos como comenzamos, ella a escasos metros de mí y yo con una fuerte punzada de dolor en mi pata trasera. Me estaba comenzando a sentir realmente exhausta, mi dolor no me estaba ayudando en nada y ella no se veía que quisiera rendirse por nada. Comencé a trazar algunos planes dentro de mi cabeza pero ninguno llegaba a convencerme.

Al segundo siguiente escuche algunas pisadas provenir hacia nosotras, mi atacante también lo escucho, entonces solo comencé con algunos gruñidos y me lance hacia ella de nuevo; si eran mas como ella, no quería que me agarraran en curva y decidí eliminarla de una buena vez pero logro esquivar mis ataques y salió ilesa mientras yo seguía lastimando mi pata.

Minutos después escuche a alguien atravesar algunos arbustos y llego al terreno de la pelea pero no le di importancia hasta que escuche su voz.

-¡deténganse!- su dulce e inconfundible voz me aturdió y ambas giramos nuestras cabezas solo para verlo con una mirada algo sombría y tratando de controlarse. El había arruinado mi pelea con esta demoniaca criatura por lo que mi única respuesta fue gruñir.

_-Ella empezó Edward, comenzó a atacarme- _intente explicarle lo acontecido a el pero me salió un poco molesto e irritante de mi parte.

-Lo sé Bella, pero por favor deténganse- logre ver en su mirada algo de preocupación pero ya no pude ver nada mas, Paul se había posicionado entre él y yo. Realmente estaban preocupados por mí y yo fui una egoísta.

_-¿estás bien Bella? ¿Te lastimo esa criatura desagradable?-_ negué a ambas preguntas, realmente me encontraba exhausta pero no quería preocupar a nadie por lo que intente levantarme pero mi pata trasera me jugó una mala pasada y me lastime aun mas. Al instante tuve a Paul de nuevo sobre mí, intentando convencerme de irme con él. –_Bella, necesitamos llevarte a casa, tienes ligeros raspones, debes descansar- _maldita la hora en la que me confié y me deje lastimar por esta insignificante enana chupasangre.

Comencé a sentir un leve cosquilleo en mi pata trasera, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Paul estaba lamiéndola; pude ver sus imágenes mentales, las estaba proyectando como si fuera una película, me sentía tan mal observando como él me tenía un amor tan profundo que no le importaba el hecho de hacerlo esperar por mi respuesta.

_-lo siento tanto, no me siento bien con todo esto… ¿Cómo es que me está pasando esto?- _intentando razonar conmigo misma, no logre nada; solo sumergirme más en mi inmundicia. Estaba tan mal en estos momentos que lo que menos quería era causar lastima por mi estado físico, mis emociones estaban con ese vampiro pero mis acciones las consideraba con el licántropo de al lado. Tenía que decidir una cosa, arriesgarme a ser rechazada por un vampiro o aceptar una relación por simple desilusión.

Por mucho que mi corazón lo anhelara, la primera opción no era la más saludable ni la salida apropiada para deshacerme de la culpa que tenia arraigada desde hace tiempo.

Cuando levante mi cabeza ya no se encontraba nadie, solo éramos Paul y yo, mi mente estaba tan concentrada en solucionar los problemas que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando había sido el momento exacto que Edward se había retirado.

.

.

.

Paul insistió toda la mañana en quedarse conmigo para lo que yo necesitara pero tenía que ir al Instituto, no quería que pensaran en mi como una minusválida o una carga por lo que aunque llegara tarde, le pedí a Jake que me llevara y que evitara, a toda costa, que Paul se apareciera. En cierto sentido me hacía sentir más culpable aun por lo de la noche anterior, me trataba con tanta dulzura y preocupación, todo me carcomía por dentro.

Al final del día termine en la biblioteca, leyendo un pequeño escrito acerca de mi próximo proyecto; en estos momentos pensaba en la ironía de la vida, mi proyecto era acerca de un amorío imposible, llenos de duda, me identificaba tanto que me enfrasque de lleno en la lectura; ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido.

Momentos después alguien de un olor demasiado agradable, se sentó junto a mí. Gire mi cabeza e intente darle mi mejor sonrisa, no quería que pensara que estaba enojada por no era así. Me sentía mal por haberlo ignorado en ese momento, su respuesta fue una mirada cálida llena de igual arrepentimiento o estaba aceptando mis disculpas; no pude definirlo bien.

Regrese mí vista hacia el libro y termine leyendo una frase que sabía, era la indicada para mí…

_Llorando en silencio por un amor prohibido  
que no será mío, nunca, nunca jamás.  
Soñándote despierta…_

Controle mis ganas de sollozar y cerré el libro, a buena hora se me ocurría leer este libro tan lleno de verdades en mi vida, pero ¿acaso era lo suficiente como para considerar amor? Tal vez solo era un capricho mío o una estupidez, tal vez el tiempo lo borraría o tal vez lo haría más fuerte…

-lamento lo de Jane, ella es demasiado agresiva con los de otra especie- su suave voz me saco del trance, al parecer él quería saber cómo me encontraba; ni siquiera tome en cuenta sus palabras, cuando lo vi sus manos sostenían su cabeza y se veía algo afligido.

-descuida Edward, estoy bien- intentando dejar de lado la incomodidad entre ambos por lo recién sucedido esta mañana; le di una leve sonrisa para que lo olvidara y aleje sus manos para que pudiera observar que estaba del todo bien.

-¿Cómo va tu pierna?- su duda me dejo pensando un poco, después de la pelea solo intente que el hueso se quedara en su lugar por lo que me limite a poner una venda.

-bien, solo fue una pequeña fractura pero sano rápido- intente demostrarle que estaba bien, pero en realidad mi pierna aun dolía, aun no estaba recuperada. Me tambalee pero el fue rápido y logro evitar que mi cara chocara contra el suelo.

Todo paso lentamente mientras me llevaba hacia afuera, solo me sostenía lo suficiente para no apoyar demasiado el pie y lastimarme de nuevo.

-¿vendrán a recogerte? O si prefieres te llevo a tu casa- su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-no te preocupes Edward, Jake vendrá por mí- y así seria, porque claramente le había dicho que no quería a Paul cerca por unos días.

Ambos nos quedamos fijos en el estacionamiento, nuestras miradas se juntaron y me derretí con su mirada tan intensa. Entonces escuche a lo lejos una motocicleta frenar y pude distinguirla al instante como alguien conocido.

Paul se acerco rápidamente a Edward y lo golpeo, el impacto hizo que el me soltara y ambos cayéramos al suelo; al parecer Edward estaba en shock ya que no reaccionaba, mientras Paul le gritaba.

-¿Qué haces con mi novia, imbécil?- me enoje fervientemente porque nada de lo que decía era cierto y el no tenía la autoridad para haber hecho eso.

-¡déjalo Paul! ¿No tienes derecho a exigir nada?- me arrastre hacia Edward y lo moví. En eso se acerco de nuevo Paul, lo agarro de su camisa y comenzó a gritarle demasiadas cosas que en sí, no tenían coherencia.

Como pude me levante y empuje a Paul lejos, demasiado lejos para mis fuerzas; estruje a Edward un par de veces hasta que reacciono, mi sonrisa se hizo presente al ver que no le había pasado nada pero su mirada decía lo contrario, era una mirada melancólica llena de odio tal vez. Solo me miro un par de segundos y se levanto para dejarme sola, se fue en su auto mientras los demás estaban de mirones ante la escena.

Me quede sentada en el estacionamiento hasta que la gente comenzó a disiparse, después de eso todo dio vueltas en mi cabeza y me desmaye ante tantas emociones en el día.

.

.

.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco pude sentir que no me encontraba en un lugar conocido, mi nariz olfateo un dulce olor proveniente de todo mi alrededor; un aroma a vampiro demasiado impregnado en todos los rincones.

-¡Hey Bella! Al fin despertaste- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Alice junto a mí, me levante bruscamente y mi cabeza dio vueltas ante tan inesperado movimiento.

-¿Dónde estoy?- tal vez se escucho un poco grosero de mi parte pero necesitaba saber donde me encontraba.

-¡en mi casa!- enfoque mis ojos para encontrarme tirada en un sofá blanco, demasiado grande y acolchonado; habían muebles y una gran televisión, al parecer era la sala. –No te preocupes, ya le llamamos a Jake y vendrá por ti en cuanto se desocupe- al menos eso me aliviaba un poco.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos, tenía un millón de dudas acerca de la reacción de Edward; aunque tenía sentido con todo lo que había pasado.

Los demás integrantes de la familia comenzaron a llegar, a excepción de Edward, y me saludaron cordialmente; después de la forma en que los había tratado me sentí realmente culpable de que aun así me trataran como si nada ocurriese.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad, unas horas después unas pisadas se escucharon en la entrada de la casa, por el olor pude distinguir rápidamente quien era, lo que no me esperaba era su reacción.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- su tono era mordaz, acido y cortante…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Aki sta un nuevo cap, spero sea de su agrado…**

**Dejen comentarios, gracias!**

**Hasta el prox cap!**

**Biie n_n**


	16. ¿Realmente puedo continuar?

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 15****: "¿Realmente puedo continuar?"**

**Edward**** POV**

Aun no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ahora ella se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de mi casa con toda mi familia alrededor de ella; todo esto me enfurecía en gran manera. Me había hecho daño de una manera descomunal, tanto física como emocionalmente, no tenia deseos de mirarla de nuevo por al menos varios días y prácticamente mi deseo se había esfumado en menos de unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- bien, pues no le daría el gusto de verme sufrir y menos en su cara, de eso tenía que encargarme yo… pero Jane se me adelanto a preguntar, ya que me acompañaba después de haberla encontrado de camino a casa.

-tranquilos chicos, yo ya me iba- ni siquiera pudo verme a los ojos, solo apretaba sus delicadas manos en puños y temblaba levemente. A pesar del dolor que sentía no podía llegar a odiarla, lo intente pero no conseguí nada bueno, solo entrometerse más en mi mente y cuerpo. Todo era contradictorio.

-entonces ¿Qué esperas?- Jane estaba siendo grosera en demasía con ella, aunque haya pasado lo que paso no dejaría de ser caballero con una dama.

-Basta Jane, ella puede irse cuando así lo considere- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa, intentando hacerle ver que nada me había afectado, pero no resulto ya que su ceño se frunció y opto por ignorar mi comentario y dirigirse con Jane.

-Descuida nena, no necesito que me eches de esta casa, yo puedo irme por mi cuenta- sus ojos retaban a Jane con una ferocidad que jamás había visto en ella, aunque a mi parecer era más bien como una pequeña cachorrita intentando ser fiera, sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

-¿Cuál es la gracia Cullen?- de inmediato mi sonrisa desapareció al percatarme de la manera en que me había llamado, tenía tiempo que no me hablaba de esa manera. Entonces entendí que todo lo que había logrado se fue por el excusado…

-vámonos Edward, no tenemos porque escuchar a esta lobita- Jane me tomo de la mano y prácticamente me arrastro de nuevo hacia afuera, no pude hacer nada más que dejarme llevar.

Dejando a una muy encolerizada Bella en la sala de estar de mí casa, Jane y yo nos adentramos en el bosque, tenía algunas dudas sobre su visita y era tiempo de enterarme de muchas.

-Jane ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?- me cruce de brazos intentando averiguar la verdad.

-pierdes tiempo averiguándolo en mi mente, además son ordenes de Aro- lo dijo en un tono despreocupado y falto de interés.

-¿hay algo más?- mi tono neutro le hacía ver que no estaba jugando, además de que era información que necesitaba.

-digamos que es información confidencial, pero una cosa si te puedo decir- su sonrisa se ensancho, haciéndola ver tétrica, una autentica vampiro. –Tengo que asistir junto contigo al Instituto, llevar una vida como la de ustedes, no es de mi total agrado pero son instrucciones a obedecer de parte de mi señor.-

Mis pensamientos chocaban entre sí, aun no entendía lo que pasaba; aun estaba procesando las ideas a una velocidad impresionante. Hasta que la duda me ataco.

-¡¿Qué?- había sido un poco histérico pero la sola mención de que tenía que vivir una vida como la de nosotros era demasiado descabellado. –okey, solo… ve con Carlisle, el te dará las instrucciones necesarias, en unos cuantos días, con la dieta adecuada, podrás asistir con nosotros al Instituto- lo dije de manera mecánica e insistí en que me dejara solo, lo necesitaba en gran manera.

.

.

.

Tenía algunas horas intentando llevar por las buenas una sana relación con Bella, no entendía mi obsesión por estar cerca de ella a toda costa pero aun seguía planeando una estrategia; una estrategia que esperaba que funcionara eficazmente y sin salir nadie lastimado.

Unas pisadas a la distancia me advirtieron de que mi soledad estaba a punto de terminar, tenia ciertas dudas acerca de quién interrumpiría mi momento de "relajación" pero decidí esperar a que se apareciera.

-Edward, necesitamos hablar- su sedosa voz me hizo desistir de salir huyendo en cuanto vi que era ella.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a decirme? ¿Qué tu novio no quiere que me acerque a ti? De eso ya me di cuenta- sabía que estaba siendo demasiado cortante y acido con ella pero no tenía ninguna otra oportunidad de sacar lo que hubiera querido hacer en el preciso momento que su supuesto novio comenzó por golpearme.

-tú no entiendes nada- gruño y apretó sus manos haciéndolas puño, comenzaba a temblar levemente. –Además tu también tienes cosas que aclararme- sus palabras sonaron como intentando escupirlas, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al hacerla enojar pero no me importaba.

-bien, entonces comienza- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho en señal de atención para ella.

Respiro pacientemente, intentando calmarse y comenzó con su explicación.

-Paul no es mi novio, el me lo pidió hace unos días y yo le pedí tiempo para meditar la respuesta- tomo otra bocanada de aire y dejo caer su cabeza, sin mirarme a los ojos. –lamento lo de esta tarde, el actuó precipitadamente y mal interpreto las cosas- sus manos se removían inquietas sobre la corteza de un árbol en el que se encontraba.

Levanto su cabeza, me miro a los ojos. -¿Por qué te fuiste así Edward? En tus ojos había algo que no supe definir- al instante mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y ella solo adquirió un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había hablado de mas.

-yo… estaba desconcertado por la reacción que tuvo Paul, decidí que no era el mejor momento para esperar por una explicación, yo debería ser quien se disculpe por la forma en que lo tome- acorte la distancia que teníamos y rápidamente me vi envuelto en su fragancia con aroma a fresias, sus ojos chocolate mirándome con cierto deje de duda y una sonrisa que sabía, ambos llevábamos al darnos cuenta que éramos unos tontos, al habernos precipitado a cualquier conclusión.

-tengo una pequeña duda Edward- su ceño se frunció un leve momento para después levantar su vista hacia mis ojos, tal vez intentado descifrar mi reacción.

-dime Bella- sus ojos se abrieron un poco denotando algo de sorpresa y después sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse. -¿Qué pasa?- mi ceño fruncido parecía haberla confundido pero mi sonrisa la insto a confiar en mí.

-¿puedes leer mi mente?- su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos un breve momento.

-solo en tu naturaleza de licantropía, tu esencia humana aun me es un misterio- una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y rápidamente me vi envuelto en un ligero abrazo que al instante desapareció.

-lo lamento, mi olor ha de ser asqueroso para ti- hizo un ligero mohín y yo solo deje que una ligera sonrisa saliera a flote, ¿Cómo puede pensar ella eso? Para mi es el olor más gratificante y dulce que haya tenido el privilegio de pasar por mis fosas nasales.

-para nada Bella, de hecho todo es tan extraño porque tú eres diferente- su ceño se frunció.

-sé que soy diferente, no necesitas repetírmelo- un ligero gruñido salió de su pecho.

-tranquila Bella, solo estoy suponiendo algo- tome mi cabeza entre ambas manos e intente conectar todo cuanto tenia de conocimiento acerca del tema.

-bien, entonces ¿Qué supones?- se cruzo de brazos y me miro interrogante, mientras yo seguía procesando información.

-tú eres diferente porque solo cuando eres humana, al menos yo, puedo oler tu esencia humana y no de licántropo- mire por un segundo a Bella y proseguí. –No puedo leer tus pensamientos a menos que seas una loba, por ahora solo tengo eso, tu olor y pensamientos-

-tú crees que eso me hace diferente, déjame que te diga lo que pasa conmigo; cuando estoy contigo como humana tu olor es diferente, mucho más dulce y tentador- se detuvo en cuanto me vio a los ojos y adquirió de nuevo un sonrojo tenue. –y cuando soy loba, tu olor es asqueroso, me pica mi olfato y no lo soporto-

-okey dejando de lado lo apestoso, concuerda con que hay algo más, además de tu linaje licántropo que está oculto- ambos intentamos sacar conclusiones pero no teníamos ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que decidimos continuar al día siguiente ya que el sol estaba por ocultarse. Ella se transformo y se despidió de mí, perdiéndose en el horizonte solo la vi alejarse.

.

.

.

En estos momentos me sentía demasiado bien con el avance hecho con Bella, habíamos dejado de lado nuestros problemas y ramificaciones acerca de nuestra naturaleza; se sentía tan bien verla de diferente manera que no fuera lobuna.

Estaba recostado en mi cama, acomode mis brazos cruzados bajo mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos, intentando dejar pasar el tiempo pero unos nudillos que chocaron contra mi puerto me hicieron desistir de mi ensoñación. Me levante y abrí la puerta.

-¿desde cuándo tocas la puerta?- mi leve sonrisa la invito a entrar.

-solo pensé que querías privacidad y te la di, pero necesito preguntarte algo- bloqueaba su mente, si ella me daba privacidad, imagine que sería justo dársela a ella también. Mientras daba ligeros saltitos por toda mi habitación intentando encontrar un lugar cómodo para continuar con la charla.

Se sentó sobre mi sofá, cruzo sus piernas y comenzó con la plática.

-quiero hablarte de Bella- alzo sus ojos solo para posicionarlos junto con los míos, intentando descifrar mi reacción pero lo único que pude hacer fue mantenerme callado e incitarla a continuar.

-ella es diferente Edward, no creo que ella sea capaz de cometer algo parecido a lo que te sucedió antes… con Tanya- palmeo el sofá invitándome a tomar asiento junto a ella y lo hice. Aun me sentía mal por lo que había pasado, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar.

-¿de qué estás hablando Alice?- mi ceño se frunció levemente, intentando descifrar hacia donde nos llevaba esta plática o hacia donde quería llegar ella.

-Edward, prométeme que pase lo que pase…- pauso un leve instante, colocando su mirada con la mía. –promete que siempre le creerás a ella, a Bella.- me quede estático por unos momentos.

-No entiendo Alice, ¿Por qué no me lo dejas en claro?- mi mente estaba a punto de colapsar, había un secreto que ella me ocultaba pero al parecer no nada más era ella; habían más personas implicadas en los misterios que rondaban tanto a los Cullen como la manada de la Push.

Su mirada era insistente pero asentí, porque sabía que Bella no sería capaz de hacer algo malo.

-Está bien, lo prometo- su angelical sonrisa me hizo contagiarme de una enorme sonrisa, salió presurosa por la puerta de mi habitación mientras yo meditaba las palabras de Alice. Tal vez había prometido creerle pero aun así tenía mis dudas acerca de lo que quería decirme.

.

.

.

_-Edward, alguien vino a verte-_ la voz mental de Carlisle me hizo deshacerme de todo pensamiento construido en la noche, había amanecido y ni cuenta me di.

Me levante rápidamente para tomar una camisa, en lo único en lo que me tomaba mi tiempo era en bajar los escalones. Al descender completamente pude olisquear el aroma que me llevaba a la sala de estar, todos se encontraban algo anonadados con la presencia de él.

El solo se mantuvo de pie cerca del umbral de la puerta con una mirada profunda sobre mí, cuando logre acercarme algo mas intente saludarlo pero me sorprendió lo que llevaba en sus manos.

_-así es Edward, creo que esto te pertenece ¿o me equivoco?- _su pensamiento me saco de mi tranquilidad, pero sobre todo me dejo perplejo.

-¿Por qué tienes tú eso?- señale la pequeña gargantilla que llevaba sobre sus manos.

-Es de Tanya ¿cierto?- su respuesta había sido acertada, entonces algunos cabos sueltos se ataron en mi mente.

-¿Tú la mataste Paul?- su sonrisa se ensancho pero negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero conozco a la primogénita de quien lo hizo- rápidamente me mostro imágenes mentales de la susodicha, mi corazón se partió en miles y millones de pedacitos al averiguar que era ella, y que su padre había sido el causante de mi desgracia hace 10 años…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Aki les tengo el prox cap, intente no tardarme mucho…**

**Esto cada vez se pone mas bueno jaja XD**

**Weno spero sus comentarios… agradezco a las lectoras que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un lindo comentario a mi favor… n_n**

**Una cosa importante: les pido que lean la nueva historia que junto con mi compañera Valhe hemos escrito… se llama ****LET ME GO**** de ****VIOLET ET NOIR****… se encuentra en mis autores favoritos,,, apenas stamos comenzando y keremos mas lectoras… animense!**

**Gracias! Hasta luego!**

**Las kiero lindas! **

**Biie n_n**


	17. Tu no sabes nada

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 16****: "Tú no sabes nada"**

**Bella ****POV**

Por instante me imagine esperarme de lo peor, insultos y miradas poco apropiadas pero en su mirada solo existía un sentimiento incapaz de reconocer. Ahora yo era la que me sentía de lo peor, lo había tratado, inútilmente, de una manera poco apropiada. Quería desaparecer en cuanto sentí sus ojos intentar descifrarme, yo le debía una explicación, pero ya encontraría la opción de excusarme, por ahora solo le contestaba las cosas de manera automática, con una ferocidad indomable; regresando de nuevo a mi actitud tosca.

Minutos después de que salió del brazo de la pequeña vampiro logre escuchar unas llantas rechinar en la puerta de la casa Cullen. De inmediato supe que era Jake y me dirigí hacia el rápidamente en un intento por salir de mi pequeño sufrimiento, solo recordando lo malo.

-¡Jake!- me abalance contra sus enormes brazos que al instante me sostuvieron con demasiada fuerza, solo dejándome con su aroma relajante. Acune mi cabeza en su pecho y sucumbí ante la pérdida de la noción nuevamente.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, no tenia noción de cuanto, me encontré recostada en mi cama; todo atisbo de olor dulce había desaparecido hacia demasiado tiempo, me levante lo más rápido que mis sentidos me dieron y salte por la ventana sin siquiera pensar coherentemente, corrí por todo el bosque, liberando mis pulmones del aire cada vez más rápido, sintiendo el éxtasis de una carrera y los arañazos por todo mi cuerpo de las ramas de algunos árboles que se me atravesaban.

De nuevo un olor exquisito inundo mis sentidos y me dirigí hacia donde mi olfato me conducía, sabía de antemano a quien pertenecía el olor; si se encontraba en la soledad seria el momento perfecto para aclarar las dudas presentes en ambos. Sentía mi pecho arder cuando recordaba perfectamente su semblante algo sombrío y lleno de odio.

Me acerque sigilosamente, lo note tensarse ante mis pisadas, tal vez pensaría que soy alguien más. Al verlo ahí sentado con el ceño fruncido me hizo querer averiguar del porque de sus preocupaciones, agite mi cabeza quitando esas estúpidas ideas de mi cabeza.

-Edward, necesitamos hablar- intente mantener calmada mi voz, no quería alarmarlo de algo erróneo y fuera de lugar, quería comenzar bien, sin actitudes equivocadas.

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a decirme? ¿Qué tu novio no quiere que me acerque a ti? De eso ya me di cuenta- su voz cortante y sin tacto me hizo estremecer de ira, yo estaba tratando de controlar las cosas y así me correspondía.

-tú no entiendes nada- gruñí y apreté mis manos haciéndolas puño, comenzaba a temblar levemente de la furia contenida en mi ser, no permitiría que me hablara así. –Además tu también tienes cosas que aclararme- mis palabras sonaron algo recriminatorias, no lo pensé; lo único que deseaba en ese momento es no comenzar una pelea de nuevo.

-bien, entonces comienza- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y me miro fijamente, instándome a continuar con el que parecía, sería un monologo.

Respire repetidas veces, solamente cerciorándome de contar la verdad, sin lastimarlo de ninguna manera; con el tono correcto e igual de nerviosa comencé con mi relato.

-Paul no es mi novio, el me lo pidió hace unos días y yo le pedí tiempo para meditar la respuesta- tome una gran bocanada de aire, deje caer mi cabeza; estaba demasiada apenada como para seguir contándole mi vida personal a Edward, aunque el merecía una explicación de la reacción de Paul. –lamento lo de esta tarde, el actuó precipitadamente y mal interpreto las cosas- al terminar me aferre con mis manos en el árbol más cercano, sentía que me faltaba la respiración y esperaba la respuesta de el.

Al no escucharla levante mi cabeza y rápidamente nuestros ojos se unieron en una mirada infinita, tratando de descifrarnos mutuamente. -¿Por qué te fuiste así Edward? En tus ojos había algo que no supe definir- mis pensamientos salieron a flote, cuando menos me di cuenta ya había dicho lo que había pensado, sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no me avergonzaba de esa manera. Solo cuando mis padres…

-yo… estaba desconcertado por la reacción que tuvo Paul, decidí que no era el mejor momento para esperar por una explicación, yo debería ser quien se disculpe por la forma en que lo tome- mis pensamientos se cortaron al sentir su aroma encantador demasiado cerca, fue entonces cuando lo sentí demasiado cerca mío con cada palabra que había pronunciado; sus palabras me habían dejado atónita, ambos sonreímos en complicidad.

Pero yo aun tenía mis preguntas, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, tal vez sería la última; ese pensamiento hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco de dolor, sentía un mal presentimiento pero no supe identificarlo.

-tengo una pequeña duda Edward- mi ceño se frunció por el pequeño presentimiento, pero lo deje de lado al encontrarme nuevamente con sus ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

-dime Bella- su voz tan monocorde me hizo darme cuenta de que lo había estado observando demasiado tiempo, de nuevo mis mejillas fallaron a su favor. -¿Qué pasa?- su sonrisa me prendo y me insto a continuar.

-¿puedes leer mi mente?- mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco, atenta a su respuesta no podía ni respirar.

-solo en tu naturaleza de licantropía, tu esencia humana aun me es un misterio- una sonrisa se apodero de mi cara, entonces comprendí que podía aun esconder todo el revoltijo de ideas que surcaban mi atestada mente, le di un ligero abrazo sumado a la pequeña alegría, pero al instante me di cuenta de cuan desagradable podría parecerle y me aleje.

-lo lamento, mi olor ha de ser asqueroso para ti- hice un ligero mohín intentando aminorar el gesto de los olores, el simplemente sonrió ante mi suposición.

-para nada Bella, de hecho todo es tan extraño porque tú eres diferente- mi ceño se frunció, ¿diferente? Lo debe de decir por ser una loba atarantada y gruñona, lo sabía.

-sé que soy diferente, no necesitas repetírmelo- un ligero gruñido salió de mi pecho, no me gustaba la idea de que me lo recordaran a la primera oportunidad y eso me enfurecía en sobre manera.

-tranquila Bella, solo estoy suponiendo algo- tomo su cabeza entre ambas manos y comenzó a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, mientras yo intentaba distraerme mirándolo a él; su cabello cobrizo despeinado, sus facciones maduras, su olor apetecible, todo de Edward me atraía pero… yo no debía pensar así de él, agite mi cabeza intentando desaparecer lo último que había pensado.

-bien, entonces ¿Qué supones?- me cruce de brazos y lo mire intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por su mente.

-tú eres diferente porque solo cuando eres humana, al menos yo, puedo oler tu esencia humana y no de licántropo- me miro por un segundo mientras yo seguía en shock, procesando cada palabra que salía de sus labios que me llamaban. –No puedo leer tus pensamientos a menos que seas una loba, por ahora solo tengo eso, tu olor y pensamientos- término mirándome a los ojos y yo intente razonar palabras coherentes, esto era una estupidez; yo no podía ponerme así de boba cuando lo miro detenidamente.

-tú crees que eso me hace diferente, déjame que te diga lo que pasa conmigo; cuando estoy contigo como humana tu olor es diferente, mucho más dulce y tentador- estableciendo una mirada supe que me ponía demasiada atención, ¡Diablos! Ahora sabía lo que pensaba de el, y vamos de nuevo con mis mejillas rojizas. –y cuando soy loba, tu olor es asqueroso, me pica mi olfato y no lo soporto- hizo una ligera mueca de diversión al hablar de cosas tan opuestas.

-okey dejando de lado lo apestoso, concuerda con que hay algo más, además de tu linaje licántropo que está oculto- así dimos por terminada la tarde de platicas, sonrisas, conocimientos recién adquiridos y pequeños sonrojos evidentes en mi rostro.

Me despedí de Edward en cuanto me di cuenta que ya era tarde y lo más seguro era que Jake me estuviera buscando; me dirigí a velocidad lobuna de vuelta a casa donde prácticamente estaban todos reunidos, toda la manada. Este tipo de reuniones no eran muy comunes a menos que fuera algo demasiado importante.

En los arboles cercanos se encontraba un poco de ropa para mi, rápidamente me adentre en unos arbustos pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba mi playera; con mis mejillas enrojecidas salí en brassier, algo enfurecida por la broma de cualquiera de los de la manada.

-¿Cuál de todos ustedes tomo mi playera?- convirtiendo mis manos en pequeños puños y temblando levemente por la cólera que empezaba a surgir, me abalance sobre ellos.

-¡tranquila Bells! Ya dásela Paul- en ese momento busque con la mirada al imbécil de Paul y lo fulmine, acortando la distancia comencé a caminar en su dirección. Entonces mi cabeza ideo un plan para hacerlo pagar, borre todo atisbo de enojo en mi rostro, le sonreí dulcemente. Esperaba que funcionara, normalmente yo no era así, era un trabajo arduo para mí pero por el bien de la venganza fui capaz de armarme de valor.

Al llegar a Paul su cara era de asombro, una sonrisa picara y una ceja alzada, tome mi playera de sus manos y me la puse al instante; después pinche su pecho con mi dedo índice y lo mire juguetonamente.

-Oye Paul, ¿Por qué tomaste mi playera?- lo dije de una manera seductora y dulce, mientras mis manos se apoderaban de su cuello, lo hale cerca de mi rostro; mis labios comenzaron a acercarse levemente a los suyos.

-yo…- se atraganto con su propia saliva mientras yo deje salir una pequeña carcajada. Entonces levante mi rodilla y lo golpee duramente en sus partes nobles, rápidamente el aire se le acabo y se tiro al suelo. Me arrodille frente a él y lo mire divertida mientras se retorcía del dolor.

-Esto es para que no lo vuelvas a hacer, la venganza es dulce- termine carcajeándome junto con los demás que atentos había mirado toda la escena en primera fila. Entre chiflidos, aplausos y hasta risas estruendosas por parte de todos decidimos continuar con la pequeña junta.

-Jake ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la junta?- su ceño fruncido no me daba una buena impresión, entonces recordé mi presentimiento de hace algunas horas con Edward. Respire profundo intentando no alterarme de la nada.

-Bella, estamos dispuestos a contarte toda la verdad- no estaba entendiendo nada, el rostro de Jake era serio por primera vez y supe que no estaba bromeando.

-¿la verdad? ¿Sobre qué?- contemple a todos, ninguno me miraba fijamente a los ojos, todos rehuían mi mirada interrogante; fruncí mi ceño y me cruce de brazos.

-Sobre tus padres, los verdaderos asesinos- seguía sin entender.

-Jake, se que quienes fueron- suspire algo cansada pero en realidad escondía la verdadera agonía de volver a recordar todo tan vívidamente. –Es por eso que odio a los vampiros- gruñí y golpee con mi puño la mesa donde todos nos encontrábamos reunidos.

-No lo entiendes Bella, tú no sabes nada a comparación con lo guardado por años en nuestra manada; solo tú eres la única que desconoce del tema- solo un jadeo salió de mi boca.

La verdadera identidad de los asesinos de mis padres había sido ocultada por mi propia familia, en la que tanto confié y amaba con lo profundo de mi corazón. Para mí esto significaba una traición, ni siquiera quería continuar. Corrí lo más rápido que mis torpes pies aguantaban y, a tropezones y golpes con los muebles, llegue a mi habitación.

Me tumbe sobre la cama con un enorme dolor en mi pecho, comenzó llenándose de resentimiento y desconfianza hacia mi "familia". Yo no podía cargar con este tipo de emociones, mis mejillas comenzaron a sentir las enormes gotas de lágrimas que descendían de mis ojos. Ahogue un grito de frustración y decepción dentro de mí.

Minutos, que parecieron horas, después me que dormida entre sollozos y lamentos; decidida a continuar mañana con algo completamente diferente, no me quedaría ni un minuto más en esta supuesta querida familia.

No había nadie que me ayudara, por eso no tenia razones para continuar… entonces un pensamiento fugaz paso por mi mente… ¿Y Edward?

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Aki dejándoles este nuevo cap que trabajo me ha costado… crei k no actualizaría hoy XD**

**En fin se los dejo, disfrútenlo! Feliz dia de San valentin atrasado! Jaja spero lo hayan disfrutado…**

**Les recuerdo visitar la otra historia que mi compañera Valhe y yo hicimos con tanto esfuerzo… ya se publico el primer cap: LET ME GO… VIOLET ET NOIR se encuentra en mis autores favoritos…**

**Comentarios, dudas o aclaraciones? Solo déjenme su review y les contestare a la brevedad posible jaja XD**

**Hasta luego!**

**Biie n_n**


	18. Este extraño sentimiento apesta

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 17****: "Este extraño sentimiento apesta y tu también"**

**Bella ****POV**

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión Cullen, ni siquiera recordaba haber decidido esto pero ya estaba tocando la puerta con mis nudillos y esperando por una pronta respuesta. Mi estomago se encogió y comencé a sentirme realmente nerviosa; jamás pensé que hubiera llegado a tal decisión y a pedir un favor tan grande.

Ya pasaba de medio día y yo había tomado mi decisión definitiva, tal vez no sería la mejor pero si era lo más cercano a lo sensato, tal vez. Escuche como unas pisadas provenían desde dentro y mi corazón se detuvo un momento, imaginando como lo tomarían ellos.

-¡Bella! ¡Qué gusto verte cariño!- una sonriente Esme me saludo al abrir la puerta, yo intente imitar su sonrisa pero solo conseguí mostrar una mueca. Entonces el olor de vampiro se coló por mi nariz, demasiado encantador y embriagante, me recordó a Edward.

-hola, ¿se encuentra Edward?- al parecer no era buena noticia que lo buscara ya que su rostro paso de paz y tranquilidad a preocupación y angustia. Me sentí realmente mal imaginando que tal vez era un mal momento. –no se preocupe Esme, vendré después- al momento en que me gire sobre mis propios pies me tope con alguien. Mi cabeza quedo sobre su pecho y pude sentir mi corazón latir alocadamente, reconocería ese olor en donde sea.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- alzo su ceja incrédulo con una voz fría y distante, con un gran dolor sus facciones se erizaron. No estaba entendiendo nada, simplemente asentí con mi cabeza a su respuesta. Ladeo su cabeza en señal de que lo siguiera y sin preguntar nada solo lo hice, le indique a Esme que me iría y ella medio sonrió pero me dedico una gran mirada tan maternal que hizo que mi estomago se hiciera un nudo. Me recordaba tanto a Reneé.

Caminamos por al menos 10 minutos adentrándonos cada vez más al bosque, mis manos se removían nerviosas sobre la bolsa que llevaba en ellas, una bolsa que contenía mis cosas personales además de algunas prendas de ropa. En ese momento el se detuvo, estaba de espaldas hacia mí y yo también me detuve antes de chocar de nuevo contra él.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo Bella?- parecía que escupía las palabras con un dolor intenso, me sentí realmente extraña; sentí su rechazo inmediato. Removí mis manos nerviosamente y pensé de nuevo mi decisión, tal vez no era un buen momento; mordí mi labio inferior y suspire un par de ocasiones antes de hablar.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa contigo?- mi voz emitió una pregunta que apenas se había hecho dentro de mi cabeza, en realidad quería decirle lo que había acontecido anoche cuando llegue a mi casa; pero mi curiosidad me ganaba.

-No entiendo tu pregunta Bella- aun seguía dándome la espalda pero sabía que algo malo pasaba, podía sentirlo en su voz, llena de amargura y distancia.

-Ayer estábamos muy bien, ¿Qué paso hoy que te hizo cambiar de idea?- un silencio fue su única respuesta, al parecer procesaba una buena respuesta.

Chasquee mi lengua y sentía como la Bella dominante regresaba de nuevo a mí.

-Ya entiendo, te diste cuenta que soy una loba y que no puedes ni verme porque no soy digna de ti ¿cierto?- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y alcé una de mis cejas, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero yo no le permitiría verme sufrir por una estúpida decisión.

Por fin se decidió a darme la cara y cuando logro ponerse frente a mi pude notar su cambio; una media sonrisa atravesaba su rostro y una mirada de egocentrismo me hizo captar enseguida su mensaje. Jamás le importo lo que yo sentí, jugo conmigo como el patán que era.

-Dime Isabella, ¿te gusto el juego?- al escuchar sus palabras mi respiración se corto, mi pecho ardió y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir pero no deje que pasara.

-Ya veo que eres buen jugador, tu estúpida sonrisa me lo dice todo.- en ese momento quise salir corriendo, un sentimiento profundo y doloroso embargo mi corazón haciéndolo pedacitos tan pequeños que dudaba volverlos a juntar. Fingiendo indiferencia me acerque a él, baje mi rostro y sentía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía decir algo más.

-Creí que realmente habías cambiado Cullen…- fue todo lo que mi corazón destruido podía emitir, levante mi rostro de nuevo solo para verlo a centímetros de mi. Entonces destruí lo que me quedaba de orgullo y estampe mis labios con los suyos.

Tener sus labios pegados a los míos hubiera sido extasiante si no hubiera sido porque una gama sin sabor se apoderaba de mi ser, ya ni siquiera me di cuenta si realmente me correspondía por lastima o por seguirme el juego. Para mí era una despedida definitiva, sus labios se sintieron fríos... y ahora el beso tenía un sabor salado y no entendía el porqué hasta que pude sentir mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Era un sentimiento lleno de amargura, el desprecio que tanto había esperado se realizo, pero ahora una emoción de vacio podía ser llenado y seguía sin entender nada.

Me separe de él, ambos comenzamos a jadear; mis lagrimas aun recorrían mis mejillas. Entonces salí corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás, solo pude escuchar mi nombre a gritos y no quise detenerme hasta llegar por lo menos después de la frontera con Canadá, jamás volvería y eso… era una promesa a cumplir. Solo sentía mis patas tocar la nieve, ni siquiera supe cuando me había convertido en loba, pero era tanto el odio por mi misma que fue demasiado fácil hacerlo y sin complicaciones. Sollozaba sin detenerme, solo sentía como miles de fragmentos de mi estúpido corazón eran regados en el camino, el bosque… que ahora se había convertido en mi nuevo hogar.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- solo logre vislumbrarla entre los árboles, como su figura se desvanecía para convertirse en licántropo; mi muerto corazón se sentía oprimido ante tantas cosas recién sucedidas. No entendía su comportamiento y menos el mío.

Yo en ningún momento quise comportarme de esa manera con ella, pero realmente vi la oportunidad de alejarla de mí para que no sufriera con mis acusaciones injustas; pero había salido todo lo contrario, la herí demasiado y ahora no sabía cómo compensarlo.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de solucionar mis idioteces cuanto antes, pero estaba aun tan dolido por la noticia de que el padre de Bella había matado a Tanya, que no podía pensar coherentemente. Me senté en el frio suelo y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, lamentándome la única oportunidad que tenido hace unos minutos con ella. Sus labios habían sido demasiado exquisitos.

Pero pudo más mi dolor y no tuve el valor para decirle cuanto la amaba, la deje ir así sin más; era extraño porque ese beso lo había sentido demasiado amargo, como si se tratara de una despedida…

-¿Edward?- una vocecilla cantarina me llamaba a lo lejos, sabía que me encontraría tarde o temprano; su preocupación había sido demasiada cuando, sin despedirme, salí de la casa y ni siquiera quise escuchar más de Paul. Había sido suficiente con lo relatado en su mente.

_-Edward, necesitas encontrarla… ella se ha escapado de su casa, no piensa regresar jamás y menos con lo que acabas de hacer- _sus pensamientos me sonaron acusatorios pero tenía toda la razón, ese era el motivo de su pequeña bolsa ¿Cómo no lo note antes?

No lo pensé dos veces, me levante y corrí en dirección por donde se había ido. Su efluvio aun no se perdía con los demás rastros, por lo que fue fácil encontrarlo y seguirlo; sabía que mi familia me seguía, podía escuchar sus pisadas seguirme pero yo era demasiado rápido por lo que los perdí por unos momentos.

.

.

.

Horas después de seguir el rastro, finalmente pude encontrarla; se encontraba tirada sobre una pequeña montaña de nieve, se veía pensativa y sus ojos viajaban a la nada. En cuanto di un paso para acercarme sus orejas me detectaron y su olfato la alerto de mi presencia.

_-Apestoso vampiro ¡aléjate de mí!-_ sus pensamientos me sacaron de mi tranquilidad, tenía tiempo que no la escuchaba insultarme de nuevo. De alguna manera me gusto su enojo, su rabia me encantaba.

-¿Por qué? No me digas que no te gusta esto, porque a mí me parece lo contrario- no pretendía jugar con ella, pero cuando Bella me trataba así; lo único que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente. Era algo inexplicable, difícil de entender aun para mí.

_-¡te odio! No quiero que estés cerca, eres un vampiro-_ me quede estático en mi lugar, no me esperaba que me recriminara eso.

-Bien, como veo que del modo amable no respondes, lo hare del modo agresivo- me posicione en modo de lucha, ella tenía que entender que no podía huir de su casa y después tratarme así; ¡maldita sea! Ambos éramos demasiado orgullosos para ceder y seguíamos en un rol en donde ambos saldríamos heridos.

_-estoy lista, vamos. Te daré la oportunidad para atacar primero-_imito mi posición y me invito a empezar.

-no, primero las damas. ¿O es que tienes miedo de perder?- como todo caballero le cedí el lugar, en lo profundo de mi ser deseaba que se arrepintiera de sus actos antes de salir lastimados, pero ella tenía un atisbo de confianza en sus ojos y supe que ella me odiaba como lo había mencionado.

Estaba demasiado decidida a pelear pero entonces escuchamos mas pisadas, esos debían de ser mi familia, ellos hablarían con Bella y la harían entrar en razón.

Gruño -_esto va a estar muy bueno- _y la escuche planear algo demasiado peligroso, por lo que la detuve antes de que pudiera cometer un error.

-¡Bella perdóname!- grite con todas mis fuerzas cuando la vi decidida a correr tras mi familia que ahora nos rodeaban y miraban atónitos nuestra escena. Rasque mi nuca algo nervioso porque ahora sus pensamientos eran un mar de confusiones, yo me había tragado mi orgullo y me había disculpado públicamente.

-en serio, lo siento… yo no debí tratarte así, jamás imagine que te irías de esa manera- camine unos cuantos pasos intentando acercarme a ella, pero conforme avanzaba ella retrocedía; mi mirada atrapo la suya y me perdí en sus ojos, ya no veía una criatura enorme sino mas bien la veía a ella, a mi Bella… la pequeña de pelo castaño de la cual me había enamorado perdidamente…

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Sus disculpas sonaban tan sinceras que casi me las creí, pero el había roto mi corazón en pedazos que serian imposibles de volver a unir, todo estaba perdido. Este sentimiento tan extraño había llenado mi alma los últimos días, mi corazón se achicaba ahora al vernos tan destruidos, si tan solo pudiera creerle… creer que todo está bien.

Ya nada tenía solución alguna, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y quería estar sola; no quería que el siguiera irrumpiendo en mi mente, por lo que la única opción posible era huir de nuevo y tratar de olvidar lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Por qué venia ahora a atormentarme con sus estúpidas palabras? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? ¿Por qué me dejo amarlo y no me aparto antes?...

¿Amarlo? ¿Realmente lo amaba?

_-Realmente te amaba, desde lo profundo de mi corazón; ahora eres una herida profunda que no se si sanara- _mis pensamientos giraron en torno a él y me había dado cuenta que no se lo oculte, hasta que vi sus ojos como platos. Ahora yo le había dado una estupenda razón para seguirse burlando y jugando conmigo…

Ni siquiera me moleste en quererlo escuchar, salí huyendo nuevamente y no me detuve hasta que mis patas ya no podían mas; mi respiración se había vuelto jadeante por lo que me detuve. Los sollozos no se tardaron en llegar, podía escuchar mis propios lamentos en forma lobuna, sabría que para cualquiera seria desgarrador oírme pero no me importo, no me podía controlar porque lo único que quería era desahogarme y terminar con este suplicio.

Me encontraba tirada sobre una pileta de nieve cuando escuche unos pasos, sabría que vendrían detrás de mí, lo sospechaba. Pero mis sospechas se desvanecieron hasta que vi frente a mi tres figuras vestidas con unas capuchas negras, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y rápidamente me posicione a la defensiva.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, una pequeña loba que se ha escapado de casa ¿cierto linda?- sus ojos borgoña me penetraban en una manera escalofriante, no temía perder contra ellos pero, si lo hacía, ya no me importaba morir.

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero se me han atravesado un millón de cosas, en fin, aki sta el nuevo cap, Disfrutenlo! n_n**

**Dejen sus reviews y posibles teorías sobre lo que pasara después…. Es emocionante!**

**Y las sigo invitando para que lean la otra historia que junto con mi compañera de escritura Valhe estamos escribiendo… LET ME GO… VIOLET ET NOIR… ese encuentra en mis favoritos de mi perfil…**

**Las dejo, saluditos!**

**Biie n_n**


	19. Muriendo lentamente

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 18****: "Muriendo lentamente"**

**Bella ****POV**

Aun sentía sus ojos obscuros penetrantes sobre mí, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y claramente pude sentir un miedo aterrador; jamás en mi vida había visto a estas personas y al parecer ellos si me conocían, a la perfección.

Mis ojos rápidamente buscaron una salida para poder escabullirme, pero al parecer sería imposible ya que ahora me rodeaban; eran demasiado rápidos por lo que no me quedo de otra más que enfrentarlos en una batalla donde seguramente perdería, aunque ahora no me parecía una mala idea.

Gruñí y me posicione para atacar al vampiro, aparentemente, más pequeño y débil; no me funciono ya que todos eran demasiado rápidos para mí y me superaban, obviamente, en número.

-Tranquila pequeña, venimos en son de paz- parecía ser el vocero de los tres, pero en ningún momento confié en el, ni siquiera deje mi posición. Se fueron acercando lentamente mientras yo retrocedía hasta quede acorralada contra unos hilera de arboles. No tenía escapatoria, pero aun no me rendía.

-tú debes ser Isabella Swan, la hija de Charlie- sus palabras sonaron confianzudas, no solo me conocía a mí, también conocía a mi padre; esto estaba fuera de mi conocimiento, ¿Quiénes eran estos vampiros? ¿Por qué me buscaban? Y como si mi mente hubieran leído, contestaron a una de mis tantas preguntas.

-digamos que vinimos a terminar contigo, tu también debiste de haber muerto junto con tus padres- el aire de mis pulmones salió ruidosamente, haciéndome querer desmayar; su sonrisa de suficiencia me dio rabia, ¿Cómo podía el hablar así de mi vida? Como si no valiera lo suficiente para seguir viviendo.

No lo pensé dos veces y me abalance sobre él, parecía ser el más listo pero no me importo; lo único que quería era desgarrarlo con mis propios dientes. Los otros dos vampiros lograron detenerme, me tumbaron sobre la nieve y rápidamente uno de ellos puso su pie sobre mi costado; una sonrisa de perversión se formo en su rostro blanquecino, al instante siguiente solo sentí los huesos de mis costillas quebrarse; un dolor espantoso se situó en esa zona.

El dolor no dejaba levantarme, no me podía sostener sobre mis cuatro patas; tal vez era todo por lo que podía luchar, tal vez era lo último antes de morir lentamente. Al minuto siguiente podía sentir como la agonía se extendía, no podía dejar de ser una loba; mi condición no me lo permitía, mis fuerzas no me daban para tanto. No supe ni como me levante en tres patas, mi aliento era jadeante, mi dolor punzante y mi mirada marcaba el odio profundo que sentía sobre estos desconocidos que anhelaban mi muerte.

-me encantan los desafíos, parecer ser una buena contrincante querida- se posiciono frente a mi e intensifico su mirada sobre la mía. –Lástima que no sea por mucho tiempo- sus ojos se agrandaron junto con su sonrisa inflada de ego y se abalanzo sobre mí.

Me defendí como pude, alejándolo de mí y lanzando mordidas al azar; como pude darme cuenta, esto era una pelea entre él y yo, ya que sus acompañantes solo nos observaban con atención y admiración hacia este vampiro infernal.

Mi costado me ardía como el mismísimo fuego, y yo no podía controlar mi respiración, todo este asunto me tenia aturdida; no supe en qué momento me tenían inmovilizada, estaba tumbada sobre el congelante suelo, mi adrenalina estaba a mil por hora, y presentía mi hora de la muerte; de eso no tenía ni la menor duda, había llegado el tiempo de decir: ¡nos vemos en el infierno!

Cerré mis ojos a la espera de mi inminente fin, entonces lo sentí…

Crujidos incesantes, dolor agonizante y lamentos de mi parte llenaron el ambiente; ellos rompían mis huesos uno por uno, sin piedad ni contemplaciones. Podía escuchar sus risas de satisfacción ahogadas por mis lloriqueos.

Quería que mi dolor terminara, quería que me mataran de una buena vez; pero solo agrandaban mi desesperación, ¿no había sido suficiente con que Edward me haya partido el corazón? Ahora tenía que sufrir el daño físico de ciertos vampiros vengadores que no me tenían compasión. Llore amargamente al recordar lo sucedido, mi vida era un fiasco.

Entonces me desvanecí, mis ojos se cerraron… dejándome en estado de sopor y quedándome dentro de mi oscuridad, de donde no pretendía salir nunca más…

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

-¡lo prometiste Edward! ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?- sus pequeñas manos hechas puños golpeaban insistentemente mi pecho, mientras yo estaba en shock…

Las palabras mentales de Bella me habían dejado noqueado, sus pensamientos se habían fugado hacia mí y yo no sabía cómo tomarlo, si con tristeza, alegría, enojo, rabia o con compasión…

-¡Alice basta! Suficiente tengo con mi propia culpa como para que vengas tu a recriminarme más- se detuvo y poco a poco se alejo de mí, podía ver cómo le afectaba lo que paso pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como recuperar a Bella.

Logre captar la mirada de toda mi familia, lo único que alcanzaba a detectar era preocupación por ella; porque no podíamos entender sus reacciones, bueno al menos ellos, yo si lo sabía. Le había hecho el suficiente daño como para hacerla querer morir al instante. Esa pequeña idea estrujo mi estomago y me abofetee mentalmente, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para no verlo? Ella me amaba como yo a ella…

Ni siquiera tuve idea del tiempo, para mí era una eternidad el haber estado ahí parado con el sufrimiento corriendo por mis venas… entonces un espantoso aullido nos saco a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

-¡Edward!- la cara de horror de Alice era indescriptible. -¡Es Bella!- no me lo dijo ni dos veces cuando pude ver en su mente como era torturada por desconocidos que no lograba distinguir. Me apresure a llegar al lugar…

Corrí tanto como mis piernas me alcanzaban, no me importo tirar arboles desde la raíz cuando se atravesaban en mi camino, ni siquiera me importo que mi familia me siguiera o no; lo único que anhelaba era llegar a ella, salvarla de la agonía. Sus aullidos me taladraban los oídos, hacían que mi muerto corazón reviviera solo para sentir dolor y sufrimiento que seguía aumentando con el resonar de sus quejidos por todo el bosque.

Sentía que no lograría llegar a tiempo, que su vida se escaparía en mis manos; que su alma no existiría nunca más, que mi ser se iría junto con ella y que jamás podría llegar a decirle lo maravilloso que era amarla.

A lo lejos pude vislumbrar tres figuras alrededor de un cuerpo yaciente en el suelo, en la fría nieve; mi corazón se achico al reconocer el cuerpo de la forma de licantropía de Bella. A los únicos que ni podía reconocer eran esas tres figuras enigmáticas, eran tan conocidas y desconocidas al mismo tiempo, mi mente no reaccionaba como quería; lo único que me interesaba en ese momento era llegar a su lado y defenderla de los animales que la estaban torturando vilmente.

La ponzoña empezó a llenar mi boca, mi venganza tenía un amargo sabor; no me importaba destrozar en millones de pedazos sus cuerpos porque ellos no tenían el respeto por la vida y yo tampoco la tendría por la de ellos.

-¡déjenla en paz!- llegue ante ellos y me dispuse a luchar contra cualquiera que se me atravesara. Sus largas capuchas me daban la espalda y no disponía de mucho tiempo para sacarla de ahí.

-¿Quién eres tú?- uno de ellos se atrevió a dirigirme la palabra pero sin darme la cara y rápidamente sentía mi furia extenderse.

-¡maldito! ¿A qué has venido?- habría reconocido esa voz en donde sea y sabia que no había venido en vano.

-Oh querido Edward ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- en cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de poder.

-He dicho que la dejen en paz, ella no es culpable de lo que la acusan- sus ojos me miraron curiosos, sabía que había leído su mente y no había nada bueno en ella; sus deseos de matarla eran más grandes que sus argumentos y estupideces.

-Dime algo Edward, ¿Qué acaso su especie no es culpable de la muerte de tu adorada Tanya Denali?- su mano señalaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella, mi furia y rabia llego al límite.

-Basta Aro, tú no tienes porque hacer esto, ella no tiene nada que ver, sus padres ya pagaron lo que hicieron- mi voz sonaba entre dientes, me estaba controlando para no atacarlo en ese instante, y en parte era la respuesta que le daba a sus pequeñas preguntas mentales.

Su mirada indicaba desconcierto, estaba quieto frente a mí mientras yo luchaba por manejar mis emociones con él y verme más calmado; pero no podía, aun seguía viendo a Bella. Al parecer no reaccionaba y me preocupaba, realmente me sentía angustiado por ella.

-Bien Edward, de todos modos ya terminamos el trabajo- se giro a sus sequito y les dirigió una leve sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para mí. -Félix, Demetri, es hora de irnos.- y desaparecieron de mi vista.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia Bella, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y tome su cabeza para ponerla sobre mis rodillas. No reaccionaba, solo se escuchaban pequeños jadeos de su parte, al menos seguía con vida, podía escuchar sus latidos algo escasos pero aun fuertes. En ese momento llego mi familia, Alice se situó a mi lado y coloco su cabeza en mi hombro; todos me daban palabras de ánimo mentalmente pero yo no hacía caso de nada. Mi mente solo estaba presente con ella, a su lado, aferrándome a que siguiera con vida.

.

.

.

Como pudimos la transportamos hacia la casa, Carlisle prometió ocuparse de ella y tratarla pero era demasiado difícil ya que se encontraba en su estado licántropo y estaba inconsciente, lo cual no podíamos hacerla que se transformara… esta situación estaba a punto de asfixiarme. La colocamos en mi habitación en el gran sofá que tenía para "dormir", al menos tenía el espacio necesario para quedarse ahí y que Carlisle la atendiera como se debería.

-No te preocupes hijo, ella estará bien, es fuerte- su sonrisa logro calmarme un poco.

Era un poco extraño tenerla tan cerca en esa forma lobuna, pero era tanta mi preocupación por ella que ni siquiera me importo el olor, aunque ella tuviera esa forma, mis ojos la seguían viendo como la adorable y exquisita Bella de la que me enamore. Me senté en el suelo, junto al sofá y me recargue en la pared, coloque mi cara entre mis manos y me lamente. Todo esto era mi culpa, si yo no hubiera actuado así con ella, no hubiera escapado, no se hubiera encontrado con esos malditos y no estaría en el estado convaleciente en el que se encontraba.

Me maldije toda la noche por eso, ni aunque viviera mil años podría perdonarme por haberla abandonado de esa manera…

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

No sentía nada de mi cuerpo, estaba en plena oscuridad y me sentía realmente bien… ¿acaso había muerto?

Lo dudaba, si hubiera sido así ¿Dónde se encontraban mis padres? Un sentimiento vacio se apodero de mi corazón, un corazón que podía escuchar demasiado lento y sofocado… estaba viva, pero tal vez a solo instantes de pronto terminar con mi vida.

No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo recién acontecido, solo recordaba el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo; tal vez ahora mi cuerpo yacía en la fría nieve del bosque… moriría sola, porque había vivido sola y la verdad, nunca me importo…

Entonces pude sentir como esa obscuridad se desvanecía poco a poco y un pequeño rayo de luz se fugaba… no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

_-no te preocupes hijo, ella estará bien, es fuerte- _no reconocía del todo esa voz pero podría apostar a que era Carlisle, era sedosa y suave como la de un vampiro…

De pronto sentí estar en un lugar demasiado mullido y confortable y mi nariz picaba al oler un aroma dulzón y demasiado conocido… no estaba sola, podía escuchar mas movimientos; pero no sabía realmente donde me encontraba, millones de ideas atacaron mi mente, pero todas me parecían demasiado absurdas…

Mi cuerpo volvió a sufrir el ardor de las lesiones y rápidamente me hundí nuevamente en la eterna obscuridad de mi corazón…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Aki esta el nuevo cap… ahora si fui mas rápida que las veces anteriores…**

**Disfruten el cap… me costaron unas lagrimillas por ahí… se que es cruel y todo pero en mi mente asi tenia que pasar… lo siento… u.u**

**En fin… spero sus reviews… con sus teorías de lo que sigue… XD**

**Hasta luego!**

**Biie n_n**

**P.D. no se olviden de la otra historia que tengo con mi compañera Valhe… no hemos tenido mas que un pequeño review U.U … pasanse: LET ME GO de VIOLET ET NOIR… esta en mi perfil como favoritos… =3**


	20. Persistiendo en la agonia

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 19****: "Persistiendo en la agonía"**

**Edward ****POV**

Crees que tu vida está a punto de terminar, imaginas que aquí es donde se cierra un ciclo e incluso piensas que es mejor que todo sea borrado para no seguir con este sufrimiento. No importa cuánto desee morir, jamás podre hacer realidad mi suplicio. Viéndola sufrir en silencio tanto tiempo por la pérdida de sus padres y ahora por su propia vida era una injusticia divina hacia semejante ser, tan bello y con todo su esplendor, era una infamia.

La noche se hacía eterna mientras esperaba por una pronta respuesta de ella, pero ni siquiera sus movimientos fueron diferentes; solo su respiración seguía siendo acompasada y en ocasiones frenética. Sus pensamientos eran irracionales, pasaban de una oscuridad infinita a un esplendoroso claro en medio del bosque y de ahí a un escenario lleno de personas que le preguntaban muchas cosas acerca de un accidente; su cabeza era un torbellino y no entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que aparecía yo en sus imágenes. Mi rostro se ilumino al creer que aun me recordaba pero después sus imágenes pasaban a la tarde de ayer, la manera en la que le hablaba y me expresaba me hacia erizarme del dolor. Jamás creí que podría llegar a ser tan despreciable.

Coloque mis manos sobre mi rostro y me quede tirado al lado del sofá, solo en espera de alguna mejoría, los minutos incesantes fueron desapareciendo, solo haciéndose horas; cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba a punto de amanecer. Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por el vidrio de la enorme ventana y reflejando en mi piel como diamantes.

Un sonido en la puerta de mi habitación me hizo levantarme del suelo y abrirla. Una no muy esperanzada Alice se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la entrada y solo intercambiaba miradas entre el gran sofá y yo. Me quite de la puerta y le di la señal de que entrara y me acompañara.

-Edward, todo estará bien, no te preocupes, no es tu…- se paro enfrente de mí y me miro a los ojos. –No es tu culpa- siguió caminando hacia ella y se arrodillo para quedar frente al sofá. Acaricio sus facciones lobunas y una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía se apodero de su rostro.

-¿Por qué ella Edward? ¿Por qué no pudieron dejarla vivir así? Ya era suficiente daño con no tener a sus padres, ahora también le querían arrebatar su vida- una tristeza profunda se denotaba en su tono de voz, si ella pudiera llorar estaría seguro que lo haría.

Me quede de pie, solo admirando la escena entre mi pequeña hermana y Bella, sus ojos nunca se despegaron de ella y eso solo me hizo recordar la miseria que era. No era capaz de merecerla, ni siquiera de estar junto a ella; decidí salir por un momento de la habitación y darle un pequeño espacio a Alice para que pudiera convivir con ella, su mente estaba llena de imágenes mentales de cuando habían tenido una salida al centro comercial en Seattle.

Mis pies se arrastraban en el suelo, realmente odiaba dejarla sola por un instante pero necesitaba un respiro para pensar algo y solucionar la situación de Bella; entonces al bajar el ultimo escalón pude sentir de nuevo un sentimiento de odio puro al verla ahí sentada como si nada y sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu amo Aro debe de estar buscándote- lo dije entre dientes y sabia que me había escuchado porque rápidamente su rostro cambio.

-lo siento Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo- sus facciones de disculpas me parecieron bastante creíbles pero aun así dude un poco. La ignore el resto del tiempo que la pase en la sala, los pensamientos de toda mi familia me animaban a no darme por vencido pero yo los bloqueaba constantemente; lo que menos quería ahora era ver su lastima hacia mí.

.

.

.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente desde que deje a Alice en mi habitación pero pronto se escucharon unos sonidos en la planta alta donde estaba situada mi habitación, entonces un grito ensordecedor se pudo escuchar por toda la casa. Era la voz de Bella, unos aullidos poco a poco se convirtieron en palabras de dolor y agonía ferviente.

Salí corriendo en busca de respuestas, al traspasar la puerta me quede estático al instante… jamás imagine que su dolor también sería el mío…

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Adentrarme en mi propia oscuridad me ayudaba a no pensar ni sentir en el dolor inmenso de mi cuerpo; creí que pronto terminaría mi sufrimiento pero solo era cada vez más largo e incesante.

_-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?- _esa voz era demasiado conocida para mi, era Jake. Un dolor pequeño se situó en mi corazón al recordar mi huida.

-_Jake no sé donde estoy, me he perdido, creo que estoy inconsciente- _en realidad no me encontraba tan inconsciente ya que me había podido comunicar con Jake en forma lobuna y era demasiado extraño.

_-Bella ¿Qué paso?- _no supe contestarle de manera concreta, ni yo misma tenía la respuesta. Solo deje a mi mente intentar explicarle mi versión de los hechos o al menos lo que lograba recordar.

Solo unos minutos después el asimilo mi situación y cuan perdida me encontraba en mi mente, soltó un pequeño jadeo al indicarle los culpables de mi estado, no entendí mucho su reacción pero por ahora no le di importancia.

-_Jake ¿Qué hago?- _mi desesperación era en gran manera y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo solucionarla, quería respuestas a todas mis preguntas pero este no era el momento. Solo las guarde en lo recóndito de mi mente y me dedique a escuchar a Jake, al parecer sonaba muy preocupado.

_-Tranquila Bella, si ellos te lastimaron gravemente…- _soltó un pequeño gruñido. –_Solo debes dejar de ser una loba, no te puedes quedar así- _no estaba entendiendo.

_-¿Por qué?- _no pude evitar hacer la pegunta a la nada, estaba oscuro.

Solo silencio hubo por unos minutos y rompí en pequeños sollozos, no sabía cómo hacerlo y Jake no me había respondido el porqué, ¿Qué pasaría si me quedaba así?

-_Bella, ¡solo hazlo!- _me estremecí un poco por su grito demandante, sus ordenes como Alfa me hicieron obedecer sin rechistar. Limpie mis lagrimas e intente hacerlo, al instante me di por vencida, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Caí de rodillas y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos, no me había dado cuenta de que se escuchaban algunos pasos provenir hacia mí; unos brazos conocidos me abrazaron y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho, solo intentando aguantar las lágrimas que rápidamente ya corrían sobre mis mejillas.

_-Bella, esto es más difícil para mí que para ti, pero tienes que hacerlo- _tomo un respiro. –_si te quedas así, tus huesos sanaran mal y no quiero saber lo que significa eso- _comenzó acariciando mi cabello con su mano y haciéndome sentir realmente mejor.

-_Esas cosas mataron a tus padres Bella- _

_-Jake, lo sé; ellos mismos me lo hicieron saber- _podía sentir de nuevo un nudo en la garganta ante la mención de ellos, aun seguía siendo muy difícil superar su perdida.

_-¿en serio? Entonces me imagino que sabes que Edward __los delato para que los mandaran matar- _me quede en blanco, sentía que mi cuerpo se congelaba; mis sentidos no me respondían. Como pude me aleje de Jake, mis ojos eran dos enormes platos. De nuevo sentía los restos de mi corazón perderse en la oscuridad.

-_yo… yo no… yo…- _negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, ninguna palabra coherente salía de mis pensamientos y mis lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en mis ojos, que seguramente ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto guardármelas.

Un calor intenso lleno el vacio de mi pecho, entonces vi una pequeña luz fugarse de mi domo de oscuridad, pequeñas luces relucientes; entonces vi mi oportunidad acercarse. El dolor, la rabia, la inseguridad, el amor hacia mis fallecidos padres y Jake me ayudaron a salir de mi estado convaleciente.

Pronto sentí mis huesos romperse nuevamente y un dolor agonizante pulsaba en mi cerebro; no sabía que estaba pasando pero después de escuchar mis aullidos, pude localizar mi voz gritando a todo pulmón mi incesante dolor.

En cuestión de unos minutos más me quede inconsciente de nuevo, pero ahora sí, mi mente estaba vacía; solo yo y mi conciencia me hacia compañía, ya no era una loba, era una humana. Una débil y frágil humana como siempre me habían visto todos.

.

.

.

**Edward POV**

Verla retorcer su cuerpo de una manera impresionante me hacía sentir mal, sus quejidos eran ensordecedores y sus lamentos me dolían hasta mi corazón frio. No pude soportarlo y salí huyendo de ahí, lo más rápido que pude fueron segundos; solo me desplome en un montón de nieve y fue ahí cuando pude respirar con menos dolor.

Ver a Carlisle actuar rápidamente para reacomodar sus huesos fue una tortura para ella y para mi, borre todo recuerdo doloroso y me dedique a pensar en banalidades. Cerré mis ojos por un instante cuando escuche unos pasos dirigirse a mí, sus pensamientos no me hacían la menor gracia pero a ella, al parecer, si.

Se arrodillo frente a mí, coloco su mejor sonrisa hipócrita y yo me dedique a ignorarla; no tenia ánimos para soportarla…

-¿Por qué no te largas? No tengo humor para soportar tus chistes llenos de sadismo- sin decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera mentalmente, se fue y me dejo solo nuevamente. Al parecer Jane intentaba reanimarme, pero en este momento nada lo haría, ni siquiera si me dieran la oportunidad de morir…

.

.

.

El tiempo aun seguía siendo desconocido para mí, los minutos y horas seguían transcurriendo sin dar marcha atrás, me levante del suelo y sacudí la nieve de mis ropas…

_-¡Edward Cullen! Tú eres el desgraciado que metió a Bella en esto- _al fin, alguien me culpa y no intenta hacerme sentir bien, lástima que no sea alguien de mi agrado.

-¿Qué quieres Paul? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que me dijiste en la ocasión pasada?- mi voz no sonaba nada amable pero ¿Quién sería amable con él? Yo no.

_-quiero una pelea, ¡ahora!- _gruño sonoramente mientras yo me quedaba de lo más tranquilo.

-yo no voy a pelear contigo y menos ahora, tengo que ir a ver a Bella- camine unos cuantos pasos hasta que me detuvo un movimiento rápido de Paul, se interpuso en mi camino.

_-tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que pelees conmigo-_ si el continuaba insistiendo sabía que yo perdería la paciencia y aceptaría gustoso romperle el hocico, pero ahora Bella era mi prioridad.

-entiéndelo Paul, no deseo pelear contigo ahora, si estuviera en otra situación créeme que lo aceptaría con gusto- resople. –En este momento necesito estar con Bella- cerré mis manos en puños y no las despegue de mis costados, sabía que si lo hacía estaría cediendo ante su petición.

_-Edward, Bella ha despertado- _la pequeña voz mental de Esme hizo que mi ira se esfumara y rápidamente me dirigí hacia la casa, mientras detrás mío me seguía Paul pero no me importo en ese momento hasta que llegue a la entrada principal.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- mi voz denotaba confusión. –Ustedes la abandonaron a su suerte y ahora vienen a reclamarla como suya ¡que ironía!- todos los pensamientos de ellos eran de preocupación y angustia por ella, pero los de Paul aun seguían siendo venganza en contra mía, aunque Jake lo mantenía a la raya.

-Edward por favor, entiende nuestra situación- Jake se acerco lentamente hasta que estuvo frente a mí. –Además tú no eres nadie para exigir lo que es conveniente para ella- se dio la vuelta y se dirigió con su manada. Todos fueron adentro de la mansión por Bella mientras Jake se quedo con todos nosotros, mi familia presente, solo para observarnos.

-Yo la amo Jake, eso tu no lo entiendes- sus facciones se crisparon, su rostro paso de ser preocupado a sombrío y respiro un par de veces antes de decir una palabra.

-Tú no puedes estar con ella, ya le has hecho demasiado daño- negué con la cabeza. –Ella ya lo sabe, sabe lo de sus padres.- respiro una gran bocanada de aire y me miro directo a los ojos con la furia llameante. –Sabe que tu eres el culpable de todo y te odia- sus palabras terminaron por destruirme, por dejar caer mi única esperanza de continuar con vida; el tenia razón, solo yo seguía siendo el culpable de las desgracias de Bella…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve una semana difícil de exámenes, pero ya stoe de vuelta con un cap nuevo… recuerden que son etapas que no puedo y no me gustaría que pasaran demasiado rápido, todo lleva su tiempo…**

**Para la pequeña que me escribió que publicara caps mas largos, bueno pzz querida lo haría con mucho gusto solo para complacerte pero los caps asi se me dan… tal vez no muy largos pero si enriquecedores a la historia.. en fin…**

**Dejen comentarios, duddas, aclaraciones… lo k kieran es bienvenido…**

**Y les agradezco por visitar la otra historia que publico junto con mi amiga Valhe: LET ME GO de VIOLET ET NOIR… **

**Cuídense, hasta el prox cap…**

**Las kiero!**

**Biie n_n**


	21. Recuperando la conciencia

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 20****: "Recuperando la conciencia"**

**Bella ****POV**

Un odio dulce y empalagoso me consumía por dentro, mientras el dolor físico aminoraba mis fuerzas para seguir viviendo; pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme, yo quería venganza para la muerte de mis padres. Mi mente comenzó trabajando rápido para hacer mi cometido y el plan ya estaba trazado; sería un plan riesgoso porque podría suceder de todo pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgar lo que sea por mi familia…

Mis parpados comenzaron a hacerse más livianos y una pequeña línea de luz se colaba por mis ojos y me molestaba. Comencé a moverme en lo que parecía ser un sofá y rápidamente mis ojos se abrieron, mi torso estaba cubierto por una serie de vendajes; aun podía sentir ligeras punzadas de dolor en mis costillas, no podía enderezarme por ello, solo me quede recostada y observe la enorme habitación en la que me encontraba.

Una ventana enorme aparecía junto al sofá donde me encontraba, millones de sensaciones despertaron al oler el exquisito aroma de Edward; si mis cálculos eran correctos, esta era su habitación. Rápidamente mi corazón sintió una opresión, a estas alturas ya no sabía si lo que sentía era profundo odio o un delicado amor hacia él, causante de mis desdichas y hace poco de mis alegrías.

Aun dudaba de lo que era capaz de realizar, pero no me rendiría a la primera… Edward pagaría caro por mi ruina…

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, una pequeña figura se debatía entre pasar o quedarse mirando.

-Pasa- susurre e intente darle un atisbo de confianza.

-¡Oh Bella! No sabes cuánto me has preocupado- su sonrisa me contagiaba un poco, al menos su hermana si me agradaba; tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me miro con amor y ternura. Realmente se había preocupado por mí.

-lamento causarles tanto problema, será mejor irme- susurre aun con la voz algo ronca. -¿puedo llamar a Jake para que vengan por mi?- sus ojos me miraron con cierto recelo.

-Bella, puedes hacerlo, pero aun no estás del todo bien- se retiro unos segundos solo para volver con un celular en mano y tendiéndolo hacia mí, me dejo de nuevo sola.

Marque el numero y coloque el celular en mi oído… después de un largo minuto se escucho que descolgaban el teléfono.

-¿diga?- su voz aun sonaba somnolienta, como si se acabara de despertar. Rápidamente las dudas se apoderaron de mí, ya que yo misma había sido la causante de mi desdicha; si yo no hubiera escapado de ellos, aun seguiría bien.

-Jake, lamento haberme ido, lamento causar tanto problema…- mi voz se corto, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba proseguir, mis lagrimas querían salir corriendo de mis ojos.

-Bella, no te preocupes…- se escucho un largo suspiro. –estaré ahí con los demás en cuestión de minutos- y después colgó, dejándome con el sonido pitando entrecortadamente en mi oído.

Mis ojos comenzaron a darme escozor, ya no aguantaba más las lágrimas y las deje ser libres. Mis sollozos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y me había olvidado que estaba en una casa llena de vampiros con un oído muy atento, por consiguiente pude sentir una mano tocar ligeramente mi hombro, pero no me importo saber quién era, solo continúe dejando lagrimas salinas sobre mi rostro.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera había notado que me había quedado dormida, hasta que abrí mis ojos y reconocí mi habitación al instante. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?...

Aun seguía sin poderme mover, mis costados dolían como el mismísimo infierno y mi desesperación por hacer cualquier acción acrecentaba, bufe interiormente y me cruce de brazos; me encontraba sentada sobre mi cama y mire por la ventana que había al lado.

La melancolía inundo mi corazón y nuevamente sentía un nudo crecer en mi garganta, la sensación de ahogo era enorme y lo único que quería era regresar a la inconsciencia. Un golpe sordo se escucho sobre la puerta de mi habitación y le indique a la persona que entrara.

-Carlisle me dijo que en cuestión de horas estarás como nueva, solo no te muevas y descansa lo más que puedas- una media sonrisa provenía de su rostro, intentando darme ánimos pero eso no sucedería. Solo imite sus facciones.

-Gracias Jake, lamento mis estupideces- dirigí mi mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana. No quería volver a llorar, pero ya podía sentir de nuevo mis lágrimas en las comisuras de mis ojos.

Salió sin decirme nada mas, dejándome de nuevo sola; al parecer ninguno de los dos quería platicar y la verdad lo agradecí demasiado.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde habían sido un tormento, ya no aguantaba estar encerrada; me sentía claustrofóbica, estaba tan acostumbrada a andar vagando por el bosque cuando así lo quería o cuando simplemente no quería sentir la humanidad que aun me quedaba.

-ya puedes moverte Bella, eres libre de irte y nadie te detendrá- sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza, me sentí culpable. Me levante de mi cama y me lance a los brazos de Jake quien me recibió con una enorme sorpresa, llore en su hombro a más no poder y ambos nos quedamos así por unos cuantos minutos.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, yo me sentía completa a su lado; el hermanito que nunca tuve y que siempre me protegió de todo, jamás tendría como agradecérselo. Entonces fue cuando un clic en mi cabeza se acciono y supe que al fin me encontraba bien, ya no sentía más dolor. Mi estado había mejorado pero aun no podía cantar victoria, tenía que guardar reposo de mis transformaciones ya que eso haría que todo tuviera un daño irreversible, según había escuchado de Carlisle en mis momentos de inconsciencia.

-no pienso dejarlos otra vez Jake, ya no importa lo que haya pasado antes, ustedes son mi familia y no quiero quedarme sin ella solo por una estupidez de mi parte- lo mire ceñuda y retrocedí unos pasos solo para observar sus facciones.

Su rostro estaba iluminado y mi sonrisa creció junto a la de él.

-Siempre serás parte de la familia Bells…- suspiro y siguió sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado. –por cierto…- apunto con su dedo índice a la puerta, pude ver un cierto toque de broma y jugueteo en sus ojos. –Paul está esperando poder hablar contigo- mis ojos se abrieron del susto y me di un pequeño golpe mental, no recordaba lo de Paul y el asunto que teníamos pendiente.

-Está bien, hazlo pasar- titubee al principio pero después mi mente comenzó a trabajar más rápido conforme las ideas venían de golpe a mi cabeza, Paul seria la pieza clave de mi rompecabezas vengativo.

Algunos susurros en el pasillo y risas estruendosas después, una figura alta y varonil se apareció en el marco de mi puerta. Tal vez perdería más de lo que ganaría, pero ahora ya no me importaba en si mi vida…

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- su saludo era tímido y cohibido, algo muy raro en el, mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

-Bien Paul, estoy bien, ven toma asiento- palmee el lado izquierdo del borde de la cama y me reacomode para quedar frente a él.

-Bella yo…- se escuchaba como pasaba saliva, lo veía realmente nervioso pero no entendía el porqué aun. –Necesito decirte algo- removía las manos nerviosamente en su regazo y yo comenzaba a inquietarme.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día en el Instituto de Forks se acercaba y yo estaba más que lista para enfrentar a mi recién declarado peor enemigo. Ya no habría más juegos infantiles por delante, bueno tal vez un poco pero solo era para relajarme con mis bromas, aunque ahora serian más pesadas.

Me levante de mi cómoda cama y me prepare mentalmente para no fallar el día de hoy con lo que tenía planeado, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia el closet donde se encontraba mi ropa y al sacar una playera de unos de los cajones pude observar una bolsa negra.

Se me hizo extraño ver esa bolsa porque no la reconocía y no recordaba haberla puesto ahí, entonces la saque y observe el contenido, el aire de mis pulmones salió abruptamente.

Era la ropa que me había comprado Alice y ahora era mi salvación, ya había usado un conjunto anteriormente pero en estos momentos se me ocurría algo mucho mejor y más malvado. Así que prontamente saque las prendas y las escogí como mejor me parecieron.

En cuestión de minutos estaba lista para irme, pero tenía una mejor idea que llegar sola, ahora tendría que pedirle a mi novio que me llevara y esto mejoraría aun más.

Baje velozmente los escalones escasos que se encontraron de camino a la cocina para tomar el teléfono y marque su número. Al escuchar sus quejidos del otro lado de la línea, supe que era él.

-Buenos días amor, ¿podrías llevarme al Instituto hoy?- una voz ronca me contesto afirmativamente y me dedique a esperar con falsa alegría su llegada.

La verdad podría oírse cruel de mi parte pero la verdad, no sentía nada por Paul. Tal vez lo veía como mi hermano pero eso era todo, además el había aceptado el jueguito sucio y no podría reprocharme nada por tratarlo así…

- **Flashback** -

_-Bella yo te quiero mucho y…- tape abruptamente su boca con mi mano y no lo deje continuar, el realmente iba a hacer algo que después ambos sabríamos que saldría mal._

_-Paul, no me gustas de la misma manera así que mejor ahórratelo- lo mire con suplica pero con un tono acido en mi voz. –Además necesito preguntarte algo mas importante- suspire un par de ocasiones._

_-¿odias a Edward cierto?- lo mire intrigada en espera de su respuesta mientras el alejaba mi mano de su boca y la colocaba nuevamente entre las suyas._

_-Sí, lo odio por lo que te hizo y también por lo que le paso a tus padres- su ceño fruncido y su voz que salía en siseos me lo confirmo, el tendría que ayudarme._

_-entonces te propongo algo, ayúdame a vengarme de él- lo mire con cierta efusividad. Se quedo pensativo unos segundos y después una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro._

_-Está bien, dime ¿Cuál es el plan?- me miro algo emocionado y yo apretuje sus manos en las mías._

_-por ahora solo quiero que finjas ser mi novio, lo demás lo iras viendo por tus propios ojos- enarque una ceja y el abrió sus ojos sorprendido._

_-no sé lo que trames pero me gusta- sonrió con cierta malicia y antes de que reaccionara estampo sus labios sobre los míos._

_-_**- Fin Flashback -**

El motor de una motocicleta me hizo salirme de mis pensamientos y regresar al presente, en cuanto alcé mi mirada hacia el ruido ensordecedor no pude distinguir quién era la persona montada en dicho vehículo. Espere a que estacionara enfrente mío y cuando se quito el casco la única acción posible fue dejar escapar un ligero jadeo.

Paul se veía realmente sexy en unos jeans y playera ajustados, realmente mis hormonas se alocaron al verlo y aumentaron al escuchar el ronroneo de la motocicleta. ¿Quién dijo que un chico no se veía realmente guapo en motocicleta?

Respire un par de ocasiones más antes de mirarlo a los ojos, porque realmente quería comerlo con la mirada.

-¿Nos vamos Bella?- yo solo asentí ya que no podía lograr articular ni una palabra coherente en ese momento y camine en su dirección.

Me tendió un casco y me lo coloque, no sin antes reacomodar mi cabello para que no se despeinara.

-Te ves muy linda hoy Bella- su comentario me hizo enrojecer y agradecí el haberme puesto el casco primero, así que sin más contratiempos nos dirigimos hacia el Instituto. Donde Edward suplicaría que me condoliera de él, lástima que ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás…

.

.

.

**Hola chikas!**

**Lamento la tardanza, ahora si me tarde mucho… .**

**En serio lo lamento…. En fin, spero les guste el cap nuevo y déjenme sus reviews… acepto de todo, desde comentarios sencillos hasta reclamaciones por no actualizar antes… **

**P.D. para las linda lectoras que leen la otra historia (LET ME GO de VIOLET ET NOIR de mi compañera Valhe y yo) lamento tmb la tardanza pero FF no dejaba subir el cap nuevo, entonces tuve que buscar ayuda alterna y lo solucione… entonces tmb les agradezco que se pasen por alla y vean un proyecto distinto…**

**Ahora si me voy… las kiero y prometo subir el sig cap mas pronto…**

**Biie n_n**


	22. Haciendome falsas ilusiones

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 21****: "Haciéndome falsas ilusiones"**

**Edward POV**

Con todos los problemas que traía encima emocionalmente, no pude contenerme más y salí huyendo hacia el bosque; un gran dolor se situaba en mi pecho y no tenia manera de ausentarme y caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Me venían vagos recuerdos de una Bella feliz, una pequeña que con sus bromas, aunque pesadas; me enamore de ella y aun así nunca me pareció cambiar su manera de ser.

No tenia manera de verlo de otra manera, ella me odiaba y no solo por ser lo que soy sino por lo que le hice a su vida, la destruí por completo al matar a sus padres.

.

.

.

Al llegar al Instituto ni siquiera quería mirar a las personas, solo me dedique a platicar con mis hermanos en el estacionamiento.

-Entonces… ¿no vendrá la lobita sexy de Eddie?- sus risas me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos, pero aun así logre escuchar lo que Emmett decía, puras tonterías. Golpee su hombro y Rose le dio un golpe en la nuca por entrometido.

-Auch, lo siento solo quería que ya no se amargaran… y así me pagan- se cruzo de brazos y se hizo el indignado, todos reímos al mismo tiempo que una motocicleta se situaba a nuestro lado.

Mi corazón muerto palpitó al aspirar el aroma embriagante de fresias, un olor tan conocido por mis sentidos, era Bella… pero ¿Quién era el otro tipo?

Al segundo siguiente que la observe bajarse de la motocicleta mis ojos se agrandaron, su ropa era demasiado sexy, esos shorts pequeños, esa blusa ajustada y su pelo suelto me hicieron olvidarme de su acompañante. Yo solo tenía mi mirada puesta en ella y mis hermanos lo notaron ya que sus pensamientos me reprendían a que dejara de comérmela con los ojos, en cuanto pude retire mi vista hacia otro lado y me dedique a escuchar su plática.

-Gracias por traerme amor- su voz ronroneaba la última parte y gruñí internamente al reconocer a Paul.

-¿quieres que venga por ti cuando terminen tus clases?- no necesite ver para darme cuenta que en la mente del maldito planeaba besarla.

Cuando gire de nuevo mí vista hacia ellos pude observar que en cuestión de segundos Bella había atrapado los labios de Paul entre los suyos y pude sentir como si patearan mi corazón. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia el aula de clases, no estaba dispuesto a ver mas ni mucho menos tener en cuenta su presencia.

Me senté en mi lugar y espere a que comenzaran las clases, sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpear árboles, rocas, lo que fuera con tal de sacar este sentimiento de mi. Estaba tan enceguecido por el odio que no pude notar cuando alguien se sentó junto a mi hasta que en mi nariz se coló su aroma.

Discretamente situé mi mirada en ella y pude quedarme maravillado con su escultural figura, su encantadora sonrisa, su exquisito olor y su cabello ondulado.

-¿te gusta lo que ves Cullen?- su sonrisa coqueta me cautivo, en cierto sentido me gusto su manera de hablarme, entre sensual y agresiva.

-no sé de qué me hablas Isabella- intente hacerle ver que no me afectaba en nada lo que hacía o decía, pero aun así mi voz salió anhelando un poco de atención de su parte.

No dijo nada mas solo le resto importancia y pasados los minutos nos retiramos cada uno a nuestra clase correspondiente.

.

.

.

El día se me había hecho extremadamente largo y ya no aguantaba más, quería salir huyendo de ahí y correr como la noche anterior, en el bosque sin escuchar nada más que silencio…

-Cullen- su voz me convirtió en una estatua y me quede paralizado frente a mi casillero.

-Isabella- apenas pude sacar la palabra de mi boca.

Se apoyo en los casilleros a mi lado derecho y me observo mientras guardaba algunas cosas y sacaba otras, su silencio me hacía sentirme extraño.

Harto del silencio, cerré mi casillero y comencé a caminar hacia mi próxima clase, que prácticamente era la última, pero algo o más bien dicho alguien me detuvo; al sentir su piel ardiente y suave sobre mi brazo me quede en mi lugar y me gire para afrontarla.

-Bella yo…- antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra mas, ella me silencio con su dedo índice y se acerco a mí lentamente, si tuviera un corazón vivo estoy seguro que latería a mil por hora.

-Cullen hay algo que siempre quise hacer- me miro con ojos deseosos pero no supe descifrar sus palabras ya que me había perdido en su mirada.

Coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a dejar suaves besos por mi cuello, yo solo tome su cintura y apegue nuestros cuerpos, pude sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo mientras ella seguía besándome hasta llegar a mi mentón. Después escuche una pequeña sonrisa y lo último de lo que me di cuenta fue que todos en el instituto se reían de mí.

Intente buscar la razón de sus burlas hasta que llego Emmett y toco mi hombro.

-Linda ropa interior Eddy- sus risas estruendosas y sus palabras me hicieron mirar mis pantalones, ellos se encontraban en el suelo y yo estaba en bóxers en medio del pasillo, frente a todo el instituto que recién salían de sus clases. Maldije internamente, solo estas tonterías me pasaban a mí.

Gruñí en cuanto escuche la melodiosa risa de Bella, quien me observaba con mi cinturón en mano y me saludaba. Levante mi pantalones y le quite el cinturón, mientras lo colocaba pude ver cierta culpabilidad en su rostro, después sentí un ligero beso en mi mejilla y cuando quise verla, ya no se encontraba…

.

.

.

Todo había sido tan extraño pero ahora que me encontraba en mi habitación, podía pensar más claramente. No había entendido la actitud tan bipolar de Bella, por más que pensaba una manera de explicarlo no tenia caso, no sabía cómo funcionaba su cabeza ni sus pensamientos.

-Edward, me dieron esto para ti- la pequeña Alice me saco de mis suposiciones y me entrego un papel doblado, la mire enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué esto Alice?- tome el papel y lo observe por un momento.

-Bella me lo dio, dijo que te lo entregara ya que tu habías salido huyendo del Instituto- escondió pequeñas risitas al recordar lo de mis pantalones.

-no fue gracioso Alice- la mire serio y ella dejo de reírse.

-Lo siento Edward, pero es que… ¿Cómo pudiste caer en su broma tan fácilmente?- me observo divertida aun…

-Me sedujo, al parecer sabe lo que es capaz de hacer cuando intenta eso- susurre ya que me daba vergüenza admitir que ella pudiera más que yo.

-No puedo creerlo- abrió su boca teatralmente. –El gran seductor Edward Cullen fue seducido por una loba- alzo las manos exageradamente y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-oye Alice no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar, como Jasper por ejemplo- dejo de reírse e inflo sus mejillas con cierto enojo y se fue dando pisadas fuertes, lo cual me causo algo de risa.

Tome la nota entre mis manos y desdoble la hoja…

_Querido__ Edward:_

_Lamento haber… __tu me provocaste… yo no quise… __lo siento…_

_¿Sabes qué? Hablémoslo de frente, te veo en la línea divisoria de nuestro territorio esta noche… no faltes o __tendré el desagrado de ir por ti__…tienes que ir…_

_Bella…_

Pequeñas risas flotaron en la habitación de mi parte, ella tenía serios problemas de escritura y se notaba que lo había escrito rápidamente, ni siquiera tenía una idea clara…

Lo sorprendente fue que me citara para hablar, ella lo último que sería capaz de hacer era eso; pero igual decidí darle una oportunidad, tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.

.

.

.

Me encamine hacia el lugar acordado y al llegar ahí pude divisar la silueta de Bella apoyada entre unos pinos.

-Aquí me tienes, ¿Qué querías hablar Bella?- me pare junto a ella y me cruce de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Cullen, no te hagas ilusiones, solo quiero que aclaremos algo- continuo en la misma posición.

-bien, te escucho-

-quiero darte la oportunidad de que seamos amigos- me sonrió y yo me quede con los ojos abiertos como enormes platos.

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras yo procesaba la idea, ella fue frunciendo su ceño y vi un atisbo de dolor.

-solo di que no, recházame y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez- bufo y desvió su mirada de mi, algo dolida podría decirse.

-Bella- suspire y tome sus manos entre las mías. –yo si quiero ser tu amigo, claro si tú me lo permites- sonreí y observe su reacción…

-Eres un estúpido Cullen- sonrió. –Te lo dije yo primero, ahora deja tu lado sensible y suelta mis manos- huyo de mi tacto y se alejo un poco de mí, me sentía extraño teniendo que ser su amigo; pero al menos eso me daría una oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

-quita tu cara de bobo Cullen, solo seremos amigos- podría jurar que casi leyó mis pensamientos, entonces frunció su ceño y pude escuchar un aullido a lo lejos.

-tengo que irme tonto, te veo mañana en el Instituto- palmeo mi espalda y sin dejarme decir nada salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo, yo me había quedado en mi lugar, aun no creía la actitud benevolente de Bella.

¿Realmente había hablado con ella o con su gemela buena que casualmente no conocía? Sonreí antes mis ocurrencias y me dirigí a paso lento hacia la casa.

Al llegar toda mi familia se encontraba afuera, eso estaba fuera de lo común…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- recorrí los pensamientos de cada uno pero todos me decían lo mismo…

-Nada, solo preferimos salir fuera, esto de pasar el tiempo en familia es gratificante- mi hermosa madre había sido la única en contestarme mientras los demás prefirieron seguir en sus platicas…

Subí los escalones del porche y antes de abrir la puerta escuche risas por parte de toda mi familia a mis espaldas. Me gire y me miraban a mí, no entendía lo gracioso.

-Oye Eddy, ¿quieres que te pateemos el trasero por ser un tonto?- enarque mi ceja ante la broma de Emmett.

-¿y porque tendrías que hacer eso?- yo aun seguía confundido, todos me veían con cara de burla, hasta Esme y Carlisle se reían de mi. –Bueno, ya estuvo, díganme ¿qué es lo gracioso?- me cruce de brazos enfurruñado.

Alice salto para quedar a un lado mío y quito una hoja de papel que tenia pegada en la espalda:

_Soy tonto Cullen_

_Patéame el trasero _

Y un dibujo enorme de mi, bueno un mal dibujo hecho por una niña de kínder Garden…

Tome el papel de las manos de Alice y lo rompí en mil pedacitos lleno de furia.

-Isabella Swan, tendrás que pagármelas- susurre con ira y me marche a mi habitación, pasaron los minutos y mi enojo se esfumo.

Debía admitirlo me había engañado muy bien para que no notara lo que había hecho y aun así imaginar que tal vez andaría en mejores pasos, pero Bella aun seguía siendo una niña caprichosa…

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Mi querido Edward, ni sabes la que te espera siendo mi amigo… has cometido un error tras otro, te hare pagar por cada unos de ellos…

Pues como dicen, el amigo hay que tenerlo cerca y el enemigo aun más cerca…

Solo así seré capaz de comenzar con la siguiente fase de mi plan…

.

.

.

**Hola mis pequeñas lectoras, lamento la demora… habia prometido subir el cap ayer pero por cuestiones personales no se me dio la oportunidad…**

**Aquí les dejo este cap, espero les guste y ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido…**

**Sigan leyendo esta historia y la de LET ME GO… las dejo y prometo subir cap en cuanto lo tenga… en serio una mega disculpa por la demora de semanas…**

**Cuídense y gracias por sus enormes y maravillosos comentarios…**

**Las quiero! n_n**

**Adiós!**


	23. Momento de alarma

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 22****: "Momento de alarma"**

**Bella POV**

Mis pequeñas bromas habían hecho enojar en gran manera a Edward pero eso aun no era nada, yo solo quería ganarme un poco de su confianza para destruir sus ilusiones.

Mi mente trabajaba algo lenta hoy y no tenia ánimos de nada, el maldito de Jake me había puesto ayer en la tarde a patrullar toda la noche y hoy estaba que me llevaba el tren. Andaba de un humor pésimo y ni se diga de mi aspecto, solo simple y casual.

Tal vez hoy sería un día tranquilo, calmado para Edward, ya que mis intenciones solo eran "pacificas" por ahora.

-Hey Bella, ¿qué te paso?- y para rematar mi día, el estúpido de Mike me hablaba. Le fruncí el ceño y gruñí quedamente.

-Mike, no tengo humor para soportarte hoy- me coloque los audífonos de mi mp3 para escuchar música y olvidar todo cansancio.

Al parecer entendió el mensaje ya que me dejo tranquila caminando por los pasillos, al llegar a mi casillero y guardar unos libros que había tenido que pedir en la biblioteca pude sentir como alguien se colocaba junto a mí. Me quite mis audífonos y lo mire, tan hermoso, tan sonriente… tan estúpido y tan engreído, la sangre me hirvió al instante cuando me di cuenta de las tonterías que decía.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?- mi voz salió agria en comparación con lo que quería decirle pero ya estaba hecho.

-porque mejor no me dices tonto Cullen- su sonrisa sincera me dejo perpleja, según yo el estaría reclamándome la tontería o gritándome que se vengaría pero no, estaba siendo amable.

-no sé de que hablas- desvié mi mirada de él hacia mi casillero. Fue lo más inteligente que se me pudo ocurrir y me golpee mentalmente, le estaba demostrando ser una cobarde y yo no era así, parecía que estando con él, me ablandaba y eso no estaba bien. No para los planes que tenía que realizar aun.

-¡oh vamos Isabella!- soltó pequeñas carcajadas mientras yo lo veía con el ceño fruncido. –No me vengas con que no fuiste la culpable de que toda mi familia se burlara de mí- y continuo riendo.

-okey, yo lo hice pero igual no entiendo ¿Por qué no estás enojado?- lo mire desafiante, quería que me retara… no importando el cansancio en mi cuerpo, realmente anhelaba que me enfrentara o mínimo se enojara conmigo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo amiga? Las bromas son buenas entre amigos, debo tomarlo con calma- dijo mientras su rostro se descomponía en pequeñas carcajadas. Y mi cara de asombro no era para menos, esta no era la actitud que quería ver, bufe y me fui dejándolo solo.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi siguiente clase, bufe una última vez y entre al aula, solo para sentarme hasta el último lugar y ni siquiera poner atención a lo que decía el maestro.

Por mi mente solo pasaba el rostro sonriente de Edward, sus carcajadas y su manera de aceptarlo todo con absoluta calma. Suspire sonoramente mientras el profesor me dedicaba un carraspeo y una mirada de advertencia, al instante en que note todas las miradas de los demás puestas en mi pude sentir un sonrojo en toda la extensión de mi rostro.  
¡Maldición! Todos me habían escuchado.

Desvié mi mirada hacia la pared y de ahí no la aparte hasta que sentí que la hora había terminado, me levante rápidamente de mi lugar y salí casi volando del aula, solo para toparme con alguien que no me agradaba muy bien.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?- su pequeña figura y su horrendo cabello la hacían inconfundible.

-¡Fíjate tu pequeña loba insignificante!- en ese momento me hirvió la sangre y quería agarrarla a puñetazos pero una mano fría y dura me lo impidió en el momento que levante mi mano.

-Bella no hagas eso y tu Jane ¿Qué quieres aquí?- vi a Edward enfurecida mientras el bajaba mi mano con delicadeza y la soltaba, en ese instante sentí que me hacía falta algo y entonces la vi a ella de nuevo.

-Ella me provoco- le dije a Edward enojada mientras me iba de mala gana de ahí, no quería verlos acaramelados como la última vez que sentí mi corazón extraño…

Al llegar al estacionamiento solo pude ver la motocicleta, me coloque el casco rápidamente y salí rumbo a casa… estúpida vampira, a mí nadie me trata así. Sentía mi sangre hervir nuevamente y pulse el acelerador al máximo, solo escuchaba el rugir de la motocicleta y el viento atravesarme la piel expuesta de mis brazos.

Era extraño pero no se encontraba nadie cuando llegue a la casa, me estacione y baje rápidamente hacia la playa, esperando ver o saber de alguno de los chicos.

-¡Hey Bella!- escuche mi nombre a lo lejos y logre vislumbrar una figura conocida.

-¡Seth!- corrí y lo abrace, mientras él me levantaba y me hacia girar un poco.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunte en cuanto me bajo y dejo solo una mano por encima de mis hombros.

-¿no supiste? Jake nos aviso de una posible amenaza, hay alarma de vigilancia- bufe en cuanto lo escuche. –¿pasa algo hermanita?-

-sí, pasa que Jake ya me tuvo ayer vigilando toda la maldita noche y ahora quiere que lo vuelva a hacer- gruñí molesta.

-lo siento Bella, pero es nuestro deber, además no sabemos qué tan cerca este ese vampiro… o vampiros- lo mire algo desafiante.

- eso me gusta, ya nos hacía falta algo de adrenalina- sonreí divertida y corrí por toda la orilla de la playa emocionada, solo hasta que escuche un aullido a lo lejos.

-Bella, será mejor irnos- Seth reía a carcajadas y obviamente era de mi actitud infantil, pero la verdad no me importo, solo le di un pequeño codazo en las costillas suficiente para que se callara y corriéramos a adentrarnos en el bosque.

Esto cada vez se ponía mas y mas emocionante, teníamos un buen tiempo sin algo de acción y la verdad lo extrañaba, solo recuerdo las peleas entre nosotros y el entrenamiento tonto de Jake pero, nunca había tenido una pelea de verdad… a menos que contara la vez que me dieron una paliza esos tontos encapuchados, tan solo recordarlo me hacia gruñir y hervir la sangre en cuestión de segundos.

Sacudí mi cabeza para evitar los malos recuerdos, entonces algo me paralizo… no entendí que, hasta que mis recuerdos me hicieron quedarme estática. Solo escuchaba a Seth hablarme y gritarme mientras agitaba su mano frente a mí…

_Figuras grandes y oscuras, capuchas cubriendo sus rostros__… yo, una pequeña e indefensa niña entonces, escondida entre unos matorrales cerca, entonces todo tuvo sentido…_

_La pequeña figura, tan menuda y escalofriante como las demás… sentí escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y fue entonces que __salí corriendo de mi escondite, sentía furia porque la muerte de mis padres estaba hecha, ellos los habían matado frente a mis ojos y nadie hacia nada; cuando estuve frente a ellos perdí la conciencia y solo sentí el frio y duro suelo…_

-¡Bella responde!- a mi lado tenia a Seth, pálido y asustado, agitando sus manos frenéticamente intentando haciéndome reaccionar…

-lo siento Seth- mi voz se escucho rota y fue entonces que me di cuenta mis mejillas empapadas de algo tibio y salado, lagrimas que no podía contener, no podían parar…

Me asuste y salí corriendo en dirección contraria, sabía que Seth les explicaría de una manera más o menos entendible pero por ahora solo quería estar lejos de todo y de todos…

.

.

.

No supe en qué momento llegue a la casa y me recosté sobre la almohada de mi cama, llorando a mares, con el dolor aun impreso en mi corazón, con la sensación de pérdida enorme… pero peor aun al saber que la maldita vampira los había hecho sufrir…

El sentimiento de dolor no me dejaba seguir llorando, mis lágrimas hacían cesado y el sentido de orientación se me perdió; no supe en qué momento me quede dormida… solo escuchando el palpitar acelerado de mi corazón y mi respiración hipando de dolor…

.

.

.

Algunos zarandeos fuertes y la cabeza palpitándome de dolor me hicieron despertar…

-¿Qué te pasa? Estoy que me revienta la cabeza y tú moviéndome a tu antojo- gruñí muy molesta, ni siquiera sabía a quién le gritaba pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo…

-Deberías ser más educada con tu amigo Bella, todavía que casi se echa encima a toda tu manada por estar aquí ¿así me agradeces la preocupación?- sonrió de forma encantadora. –y por cierto, tenias pesadillas- se sentó en el borde de mi cama mientras yo reaccionaba.

-pues gracias…- entonces di un brinco del susto al percatarme de quien era la persona a mi lado. -¡rayos imbécil! No vuelvas a darme ese susto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo mire atónita aun, restregué mis ojos en busca de estar soñando o algo parecido…

-preocupándome por ti, ¿Qué no es obvio?- enarco una ceja divertido por mi susto.

-no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque cruzaste la línea, no puedes hacer eso- lo mire segura y mirándolo a los ojos, lo cual fue mala idea ya que podía sentir una sensación de confort en mi corazón herido… no supe interpretar eso, desvié mi mirada rápidamente y carraspee en busca de una respuesta.

-Jake me dio permiso de venir a verte, además hicimos una tregua… estamos buscando junto con tu manada al presunto intruso o intrusos- suspiro. –Aun no lo sabemos, estamos en eso- se levanto de mi cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Sentí algo de pánico porque me dejara sola de nuevo y viniera a mí el dolor con más fuerza que antes.

Tome su brazo antes de que se alejara mas de mi y me aferre sin quererlo soltar, el simplemente me observo y se sentó a mi lado de nuevo mientras me abrazaba sin decirme nada mas, el había visto mi miedo en mis ojos y no tuve que decirle nada.

Era extraño pero mi odio por el luchaba contra el sentimiento recién descubierto, o más bien dicho, el que creía muerto hace algunos días… jadee al sentir mi lucha interna por odiarlo con todo mi ser, era el culpable de la muerte de mis padres pero también porque no podía negar que había algo fuerte creciendo y brotando dentro de mí.

-¿Bella estas bien? Estas pálida y respiras muy agitada- hablo cerca de mi oído mientras yo me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a él, no lo quería lejos pero tampoco lo quería cerca, lo odiaba, lo repudiaba… era hermoso, era encantadoramente caballeroso… me solté de su abrazo y me aleje rápidamente de él.

-¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mi!- le grite algo histérica por la revolución que tenía en mi corazón. –Solo quiero estar sola unos momentos, por favor Edward- susurre mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos y sollozaba en silencio…

Solo escuche sus pasos alejarse y el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse, ahí fue cuando me sentí peor y llore hasta que ya no pude mas… me desplome a lo largo de mi cama y sentí el sopor llevándome de nuevo hacia la inconsciencia…

Llevándome de recuerdo en recuerdo… sintiendo el dolor de perder a mis padres y el alivio de encontrar a Edward, atravesando nuevamente la agonía de enterarme que quien había sido el culpable fue también el causante de mi dicha…

Grite, grite lo más fuerte que pude… quería desahogarme, quería deshacerme de mis dudas de una vez por todas, antes de volverme realmente loca…

Una locura que me llevaría al borde de la muerte, tenía que definirme si lo odiaba o lo amaba… difícil decisión, ¿odiar a tu enemigo o amar al asesino de tus padres?…

.

.

.

**Hola chicas!**

**Un gusto poderles publicar nuevamente el nuevo cap… ojala sea de su agrado… comenten ya que para mi es un gusto ver lo que piensan, como se desarrolla mi loca historia, etc…**

**Cuídense y ojala no las decepcione con este cap…**

**Hasta luego!**

**Biie n_n**


	24. El regreso

Queridas lectoras que han seguido mi historia, lamento la tardanza (y vaya que ha sido largo el lapso que deje para ocuparme de mi vida) les traigo buenas noticias, retomare la historia y probablemente suba una nueva que espero les encante… aun estoy programando mis tiempos para dejarles fechas establecidas para publicación de mi historia por capitulo, pero les aseguro que la espera habrá valido la pena…

.

.

.

Sin mas por el momento agradezco su fiel seguimiento y les prometo el prox capitulo de esta historia para el próximo fin de semana, estoy haciendo algunos ajustes y tardare un poco.

.

.

.

Hasta luego!


	25. Manteniendo el Aliento

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 23: "Manteniendo el aliento"**

**Edward POV**

La actitud extraña de Bella me confundía, primero me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y después me corría de su habitación; no estaba entendiendo nada y me desesperaba un poco todo este asunto.

Ahora me encontraba en la sala de su casa, pensativo y ausente, imaginando cosas del porque de su comportamiento. En ese momento sentí a mi lado el sillón hundirse un poco y suspire.

-animo compañero, ella es así de bipolar y extrañamente adorable- escuche a Jake intentar bromear al respecto y no pude estar mas de acuerdo con él en esos momentos, mi mente tenia demasiados pensamientos acerca de lo que acababa de pasar y no tenia ninguno en concreto ahora, solo sentía mi cabeza trabajar a mil por hora.

-¿crees que algún día me perdonara lo que le hice a sus padres?- tome mis cabello en puños y sonreí con una pequeña ilusión naciendo en mi pensamiento.

-Probablemente si, probablemente no Edward, ella es muy complicada de entender y nunca hace lo comúnmente convencional- dijo encogiendo sus hombros y palmeando mi espalda a modo de confort y aliento, soltó una carcajada y negué con mi cabeza, él de alguna manera tenia razón; pero yo no me daría por vencido, quería demostrarle que estaba arrepentido. De todas maneras nadie era culpable de lo que el pasado nos había traído consigo, si no hubiera pasado, probablemente jamás hubiera conocido a esa pequeña fierecilla bipolar que acababa de echarme de su habitación.

Le pedí a Jake quedarme un poco mas de tiempo para intentar convencer a Bella, en algún momento, que las cosas iban a tener que ser diferentes si queríamos luchar contra los fantasmas de nuestro pasado.

.

.

.

Un ruido estrepitoso me hizo levantarme del sofá donde me encontraba y al reaccionar corrí a la habitación de Bella, al abrir la puerta me quede estático ante tal escena…

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Aléjate de mi habitación!- escuche enfurecida a Bella y yo me quede ahí parado sin decirle nada mientras ella continuaba lanzándome almohadas y cuanto encontrara en su habitación y cercano a ella; sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado y su respiración agitada me hacían estremecer. –Que te alejes, ¿no escuchaste?- agite mi cabeza al escucharla de nuevo y entonces me di cuenta que estaba atontado al verla en ropa interior pero en realidad apenas acababa de darme cuenta de eso, bueno, en realidad nunca imagine que la vería de esa manera; creí que estaba en problemas.

-Lo siento, yo… no… sabia que…- apenas y podía balbucear, entonces tomo algo demasiado pesado que no logre alcanzar a ver hasta que sentí el golpe en mi rostro y cerré la puerta de su habitación frotando mi rostro y dejándola a solas; sabia que si podía sonrojarme lo hubiera hecho igual que ella en estos momentos, entonces de la nada volvió su imagen a mi mente, tan hermosa y encantadora…

.

.

.

**Bella POV**

¡Maldito Cullen y sus perversiones! Grite internamente frustrada mientras aun tapaba mi cuerpo con mis manos y mi respiración se normalizaba, ¿acaso no conoce el gesto de tocar la puerta antes de entrar?

Cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en la mullida cama, olvide por completo volver a colocarme algo de ropa, solo me abrace a alguna almohada sonriendo tontamente por lo ocurrido y mirando la ventana donde comenzaba a oscurecer el día y convertirse en una larga noche para mi.

.

.

.

_La oscura noche inundaba el ambiente, abrace mi cuerpo mirando los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres mientras mis lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de mis ojos; me arrodille frente a ellos tome sus manos sin aun creerlo…_

_-Mamá, Papá despierten- susurre con el poco aliento que aun llevaba dentro de mis pulmones –Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¿recuerdan? Viviríamos felices siempre y juntos, nada ni nadie nos separaría- sollocé junto a sus cuerpos y caía en la inconsciencia…_

_._

_._

_._

Me levante agitada y tocando mi frente empapada de sudor mientras alguien me sostenía mirándome preocupado.

-Tranquila Bella, esta todo bien, estoy aquí para ti ¿lo recuerdas?- susurro como una melodía y en esta ocasión no tenia fuerzas para objetar nada, solo deje mi cuerpo de nuevo en sus manos cayendo en un sueño profundo donde solo lograba ver la luz…

Una luz cegadora que me invitaba a seguirla, comencé a correr tras ella alcanzándola en cuanto me sostuvo en sus brazos; mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verlo, tan… embriagadoramente hermoso y mis ojos no se apartaban de su sonrisa que me causaba alivio dentro de mi corazón destrozado. Era como si todo dolor se hubiera disipado con tan solo verlo y sentir su tacto chocar con el mio como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo completamente.

-Edward- susurre abrazándome a él y disfrutando esa estimulante sensación –No me dejes por favor- cerré mis ojos con fuerza y por primera vez en muchos años había soñado algo que hiciera que mi corazón saltara de alegría.

.

.

.

Estire mi cuerpo sintiéndolo agarrotado por la posición en la que había dormido la noche anterior, bostece un poco y sonreí aun sin abrir mis ojos; mi corazón se sentía bien, mi alma aun dolía por la perdida de mis padres pero todo lo demás se encontraba bien por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía hasta que sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi y mire su rostro observarme mientras sentía un calor recorrer mis mejillas.

-Buenos días pequeña dormilona- sonreía mirándome con una sonrisa amplia y yo solo podía corresponder con otra sonrisa tonta y llena de confusión ¿Qué hacia él en mi habitación? ¿y porque me sostenía en brazos? Fue entonces que me di cuenta que aun llevaba mi ropa interior, había olvidado tomar mi pijama y colocármela, pero lo más raro era que llevaba una frazada sobre mí, cubriéndome completamente mi semi desnudez.

-¿Qué haces aquí Cullen?- fruncí el ceño levemente mirándolo pero mi cuerpo no podía reaccionar y alejarme, al contrario, quería quedarme así; maldito cuerpo traicionero, maldije internamente.

-Realmente no mucho, solo cuidaba de ti y velaba tus sueños, espero no incomodarte- lo observe pasar su mano por su cabello nerviosamente pero sus palabras sonaban sinceras y no tenia ánimos de pelear por lo tanto solo aligere mi gesto y le sonreí.

-¿podrías darme unos momentos?, necesito tomar una ducha y esas cosas- dije amablemente mientras me levantaba de la cama y me abrazaba a la frazada para no dejar mi cuerpo al descubierto, tome algunas prendas rápidamente mientras escuchaba a Edward cerrar la puerta de mi habitación para darme tiempo a solas.

Aun me sentía confundida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, digo que lo odio pero cuando estoy con él no puedo resistirme a demostrarle lo contrario, es como si hubiera derrumbado todos mis muros interiores y estuviera expuesta frente a sus encantos. No quería ser débil, jamás me ha gustado demostrar mi punto frágil, Reneé y Charlie siempre me dijeron que luchara por lo que amaba pero… ¿Amar a Edward seria suficiente como para luchar con mi odio contra su especie y lo que me arrebataron? Necesitaba mas tiempo, eso si lo sabia.

Me coloque unos jeans y una playera, peine mi cabello alborotado y lave mis dientes mientras mis pensamientos estaban mas perdidos que… mas perdidos que… bueno, no se con que compararlo pero por ahí va la idea.

Reí internamente y tome mis cosas para ir al Instituto, bajando los escalones rápidamente y recuperando mi equilibrio al resbalar en el último escalón.

-Jake, ¿Qué hay de desayunar hoy?- sonreí divertida buscándolo en la cocina esperando su respuesta, pero en vez de Jake solo encontré a un vampiro cobrizo.

-No soy Jake pero prepare waffles, ¿apeteces probarlos?- su sonrisa me deslumbro por un instante y golpeándome internamente para reaccionar y no parecer tonta solo logre asentir. –puedes ponerle lo que gustes y en unos minutos estará el café o si prefieres el zumo de naranja dímelo…- lo escuchaba en la distancia mientras por mi mente aparecía ese sueño tan alucinante y probablemente podría suceder pero, tenia hambre ahora y el desayuno olía demasiado delicioso por lo que me decidí por probarlo y créanme cuando les digo que no solo es guapo sino que cocina como los mismo dioses. Con tan solo probar un bocado podía sentir que mi lengua se transportaba a otra dimensión llena de suaves texturas y sabores, no deje de comer hasta que mi estomago se sentía a reventar.

Escuche a Edward soltar pequeñas carcajadas al verme y me tomo de la mano llevándome hacia el exterior mientras yo lo observaba curiosa y levantando una ceja intentando averiguar la razón de su buen humor.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar al Instituto Bella- lo escuche y fue cuando mi cerebro hizo "clic" y entendí la razón de su actitud, lo observe mientras él miraba a sus lados y buscaba algo en particular.

-lo sé, pero entonces ¿que esperamos?- sonreí mientras el giro su rostro nuevamente y sentí su mano darme un ligero apretón, había olvidado por completo ese detalle que me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de mi columna.

-No lo sé, podemos ir corriendo y yo te llevaría en mi espalda pero seria muy arriesgado llegar a pie sin que nadie lo note- lo escuche susurrar e hice una mueca al imaginarlo por lo que me aferre de su mano y lo dirigí por el patio para quedar frente a la motocicleta de Jake sonriéndole ampliamente.

Solté su mano y me coloque el casco acomodando mi cabello, deje mis cosas en un lugar seguro para subirme a ella tomando mi posición adecuada y levante mi rostro para observar que él aun seguía en la misma posición solo mirándome con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-Anda, sube que ya es tarde- le devolví la sonrisa y encendí la motocicleta escuchando el ronroneo del motor al momento que sentía sus manos colocarse alrededor de mi cintura y me estremecí ligeramente sin darle mucha importancia, gire el clutch y acelere para tomar el camino para salir de La Push y dirigirnos al Instituto a toda velocidad.

El aire azotar sobre mi cuerpo, el ronroneo del motor y la adrenalina correr por mis venas era la mejor opción para olvidar mis días anteriores, llenos de inseguridades, de miedos, lagrimas y confusiones; acelere abriéndome paso por la carretera mientras él afianzaba su agarre sobre mi cintura y apoyaba su mentón sobre mi hombro. Sabia que esto le ocasionaba las mismas reacciones que a mi, el rugir de la motocicleta y la velocidad eran mi droga favorita, aunque ahora agregaría su dulce aroma impregnarse en mis fosas nasales como lo mas placentero del viaje.

.

.

.

_**Bueno mis pequeñas lectoras, las dejare con este pequeño pero intenso capitulo… tal vez no sea lo que esperan pero ténganme un poquito de paciencia ya que mi mente aun esta trabajando en mil cosas a la vez y en ocasiones se me desgasta demasiado.**_

_**En este caso será un premio ya que pensaba publicarlo hasta el sábado o domingo pero dije: les daré algo mejor la próxima semana xD okno, pero creo que será lindo que vean alguna alerta de mi historia… en fin, cualquier cosa pueden contactarme por mensajito y si no, en mi perfil se encuentran mis datos, chau y disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruto plasmar mis pensamientos en este lugar…**_

_**Serán últimos capítulos intensos por cierto, pero esta historia ya casi llega a su fin :c así que estén pendientes de ella :3 **_


	26. Y una vez mas, tu eres quien me destrozo

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, todos son propiedad de la saga Crepúsculo y su escritora S. Meyer; yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia totalmente diferente y al gusto de las lectoras que me dedico a consentir.

"**Enemigos Naturales, Amor Imposible"**

**Capitulo 24: "Y una vez mas, tu eres quien me destrozo"**

**Bella POV**

No importaba lo que pensara, siempre era yo quien resultaba herida, quien había tenido la ilusión y esperanza de que las cosas resultarían como estaba apunto de realizarlas pero no. Ahí estaba yo, parada frente a ellos, mi cabello alborotado, mis lágrimas rebotando sobre mis mejillas y sintiendo mi corazón nuevamente destrozarse.

Sentía mis puños cerrarse sobre mis costados con fuerza, mis dientes castañeteaban con fuerza por la ira que recorría mi cuerpo. Mi mirada no se apartaba de ellos, pero mi mente parecía desconectada del momento.

_**-**_ _**Flashback -**_

_La llegada al Instituto había sido placentera, inclusive el habernos despedido como un par de tortolos –según Jessica, quien lucia celosa- me había ayudado a mantener la enorme y estúpida sonrisa que mi rostro llevaba. Tomando mis cosas de mi casillero y caminando a la clase siguiente, no pude evitar encontrarme con su pequeña y saltarina hermana Alice._

_-¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo con una sonrisa divertida y picando mis costillas con su codo, sabiendo las cosas con anterioridad y mi respuesta, solo rodé mis ojos y le comente algunos detalles._

_Abandonando a Alice en el pasillo y con una platica muy amena, logre traspasar el aula de Español, me coloque en una silla alejada y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que aun no se encontraba nadie, ni rastros siquiera de alguna persona. Mi nariz se puso alerta al sentir un aroma dulzón con mucha fuerza._

_Mis ojos viajaron alrededor de la habitación, era un aroma interesantemente familiar pero no era de ningún Cullen, mis sensaciones se colocaron alerta y mi sexto sentido me decía que tenía que salir de ahí. Me levante con cautela y me dirigí a la puerta pero un hombre alto me detuvo colocándose en el camino._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas pequeña loba?- su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos rojos me miraron con un extraño sentimiento de diversión, abrí mis ojos sorprendida ante su figura pero en ningún momento sentí algún tipo de miedo, al contrario, sonreí engreídamente._

_-Voy a donde no apeste a chupasangre- susurre entre dientes sabiendo que me escucharía y manteniendo tanto mi vista en él como mi sonrisa socarrona._

_Con el rabillo del ojo logre captar levantarse su mano para darme un golpe pero mi mano la detuvo apenas, ya que su fuerza era superior, pero ni se inmuto. Con otro rápido movimiento logro atrapar mi brazo haciéndome girar y colocándolo en mi espalda, eso solo me retuvo y lo único que pude hacer es gruñir._

_-Tranquila dulzura- dijo con una sonrisa susurrando en mi oído, haciéndome enfurecer mas –Eres una fierecilla como mi hermana me lo había contado, de hecho algunas personas mas quieren conocerte- forcejee mientras el aprisionaba mas mi brazo, corriendo el riesgo de romperse lo único que pude hacer fue darme por vencida hasta encontrar la manera de salir del problema._

_Amarro mis manos y piernas, me cargo sobre sus brazos saltando por la ventana del aula y corrió a toda velocidad, por mi cabeza solo pasaba el hecho de matarlo y cortarlo en pedacitos muy pequeños pero al verme amarrada solo suspire mirándolo._

_Su tez blanca y ojos rojos carmesí me recordaban a alguien familiar, sus facciones ligeramente infantiles y esa piel tersa como la de un bebé. Entonces el logro notar mi mirada y abrí mis ojos dirigiéndolos a otro lado. Su sonrisa creció y en ese instante me vi sumida en una oscuridad, no podía escuchar ni ver nada._

_Por unos momentos el pánico inundo mi corazón, probablemente el vampiro había decidido matarme en esos segundos y había sido tan rápido que ni lo había sentido. Era una sensación desesperante, sentía mi cuerpo moverse pero no escuchaba nada, era como volar en el abismo y aun así me preguntaba si eso era posible._

_Entonces una fina línea de luz atravesó mis parpados y logre vislumbrar que ahora me encontraba en una especie de calabozo o mazmorra, moví mis manos y piernas que ahora eran libres de la soga y camine por el pequeño sitio donde me tenían encerrada. Acaricie las muñecas de mis manos para alejar el dolor que había producido el fuerte amarre de las cuerdas._

_-Así que la licantropa despertó- su voz me puso alerta y gire mi rostro al lugar donde procedía la voz._

_-¿Quién eres y porque estoy aquí?- dije apoyando mi espalda sobre los barrotes que ahora circulaban en mi entorno encerrándome en ese lugar, su figura comenzó a acercarse y entorne mis ojos dándome cuenta que era el mismo vampiro que me había traído aquí. Su andar era silencioso como el viento y su figura parecía como la de un soldado, quieto y rígido como una tabla._

_-Me llamo Alec y el motivo porque estés aquí lo iras conociendo poco a poco, según como te portes loba- dijo extendiendo una mano y lanzando una especie de plato a mis pies. Lo mire boquiabierta y la ira inundo mi rostro al notar que era un plato para alimentar a un perro._

_-¡Maldito Chupasangre!- gruñí quedamente mientras él sonreía con tranquilidad y mi vista se cegaba antes de que pudiera lanzarme contra el._

_-Si te transformas morirás dulzura, el lugar es muy reducido, piensa eso- susurro y sentí regresar mi vista de nuevo, aturdida y desorientada lo mire. "Que clase de truco había sido ese?"_

_Me quede en silencio y deje caer mi cuerpo al suelo sin ánimos, cerrando mis ojos no tanto por el cansancio si no por la manera de ver la salida en algún momento, no podían dejarme encerrada aquí, no ahora que mi vida iba bien. Abrace mis piernas apoyando mi espalda en los barrotes y mirando a mí alrededor, "Esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿Qué quieren de mi estos malditos chupasangre?" _

_Levante mi rostro al escuchar una puerta y entonces lo vi, pero no venia solo; una cabellera rubia y una figura pequeña sostenía su brazo con cierta aprehensión. _

_-¡Edward! ¡Edward! Tienes que sacarme de aquí, un tal Alec me ha traído aquí y…- ni siquiera había terminado la frase y un gran dolor atravesó mi cuerpo haciéndome caer al suelo retorciéndome de agonía, era aun mas doloroso que cuando me habían roto todos los huesos aquella vez con las figuras misteriosas encapuchadas._

_-Silencio loba insignificante- escuche en un murmullo de parte de ella, Jane, como si el odio la consumiera por dentro –él ya no quiere nada de ti, solo jugó contigo- una sonrisa de suficiencia atravesó su rostro mientras el dolor disminuía, me levante y solo pude ver el rostro impasible de Edward._

_Me aferre a los barrotes de la celda y lo mire con algunas lagrimas en mis ojos, o yo era demasiado estúpida o él había sido muy astuto… En ese momentos sentí algo romperse dentro de mi pero no supe identificarlo y tampoco era ya, dueña de mis movimientos…_

_**- Fin Flashback -**_

-¡No te creo! Eres una maldita mentirosa y tu- dije apuntando a Edward –tu eres un bastardo y maldito chupasangre que solo tomo mi corazón para destruirlo una vez mas- dije mientras sonreía socarronamente, ni siquiera sabia porque sonreía si lo único que quería era llorar; aunque eso era notorio ya que algunas lagrimas habían caído por mis mejillas.

-Déjala ir Jane, lo prometiste- pude escuchar en un susurro muy bajo y logre ver como sus facciones se crisparon de ¿Dolor? Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Eso era por mí?

-Oh vamos Edward, cariño- su voz melodiosa me hizo chirriar mis dientes, ella no tenia porque llamarlo así –Esto es divertido, mírala como sufre, ¿No te encanta ver como sufre?- mientras ella sonreía, él solo pudo girar su rostro para no verme y de nuevo pude sentir los espasmos de dolor recorrer mi cuerpo como si me quemara.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me duele! ¿Qué te hice?- mis dientes apretaban con fuerza mi labio inferior hasta que sentí un sabor como a oxidado, mi labio sangraba por la presión que ejercía al aguantar algún grito desde el fondo de mi ser. Esto debe ser algún tipo de pesadilla, algún sueño donde aun no he despertado pero; ¿Por qué el dolor era tan fuerte y yo aun seguía sin despertar?

-¡BASTA JANE!- el dolor cesó al escuchar ese grito lleno de furia, pero no había sido mio sino de Edward –Necesito hablar a solas con Bella- su voz había sido calmada y melancólica, yo no quería hablar con él, seguramente no era nada bueno lo que tendría que decirme.

Enderece mi cuerpo acomodándome sobre el suelo y alejándome de su figura, limpie mi labio que seguía sangrando levemente y manche mi ropa con aquel líquido rojizo. -¿Por qué estoy aquí Edward? Si realmente vas a matarme porque no…-

-Bella- fui interrumpida por su voz melodiosa a mis oídos y me quede petrificada al lograr captar su mirada oscura como un carbón, él tenía sed y yo no le facilitaba las cosas al seguir sangrando pero, ¿Acaso mi sangre no era apetitosa a su especie? Arquee mi ceja pensativa y espere por escuchar alguna palabra suya.

-Bella, por mi culpa tus padres murieron- susurro tan bajito que apenas pude escuchar y entonces solo pude escuchar el frenético latir de mi corazón mientras mis ojos se ensanchaban y mi entrecejo se fruncía, mi nariz se arrugaba y mi piel ardía…

-Los vulturis…- ni siquiera quise escuchar más de su sucia boca, me abalance contra los barrotes de la jaula y sentí una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo transformándome pero solo vi oscuridad, una vacía oscuridad inundando mi vista… Un estrepitoso ruido como de metal hacerse añicos y mi piel ardiendo, continuaba ardiendo como si me quemara en un horno…

.

.

.

**Lamento hacérselos tan peque este cap lector**** s :3 pero ya me había tardado en subirles un nuevo cap, la verdad lo acepto, esta vez si fue mi culpa pero fueron por problemas personales. Este cap lo tenia guardado hace unas semanas pero no podía continuarlo por los problemas que les comentaba y bueno, decidi solo dejárselos en suspenso un poquitín, lo siento :P**

**Hasta luego, gracias por su INFINITA PACIENCIA**


End file.
